


Deep Space

by Mermeme



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Apex - Freeform, First published fic, Floran - Freeform, Gen, Humans - Freeform, Hylotl - Freeform, Novakid, Other, These two are the focus of the story ahh, also the violence tag is just like fighty fighties, avian - Freeform, glitch - Freeform, idk how long it's gonna be tho, mostly anyway, sirius is non-binary, sirius uses their heelies to escape their feelies, wowza just take a gander at these wonderful tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeme/pseuds/Mermeme
Summary: Sirius Starcrasher had always been an enigma on the AV1 Crew. Quiet, calm, a little intimidating, and pursuing the highest types of intellectual topics-They tended to keep to themselves in the presence of a crowd. With the assistance of their rowdy lieutenant, they travel across galaxies with no particular goal but to learn, and to teach about everything they can. What they didn't expect however, was to be taught a few things themselves.





	1. The Planet/Day out Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy I guess pfffff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lieutenant and her captain go hunting for sport.
> 
> Edit: Partially rewrote the chapter, as an update to 2018.

Somewhere far, far away from earth, a barren planet stands. It was a cold, unforgiving planet that had thousands upon thousands of caverns. A Floran sighs, settling down in a comfortable position for hours. She does not move, nor speak. Her scarlet red foliage shifts in the howling flurry, waiting silently for prey. Wind continues to blow upon a gelid landscape, slaked in ice and snow. Leaden clouds swirl and churn in the storm, as the hunter shivers a little. Suddenly, a voice breaks the silence.

“ _Out of my millions of years of existence, this is the most patient I've seen you yet._ ” Sirius spoke, startling her.

The Floran turned around, teasingly sticking out her tongue through the protective mask. “ **I’m patient when I need to be, _captain._** ” She snarled, mouth pouring with mist as she cracked her gloved knuckles and went back to searching quietly for prey.

“ _Of course, Aroyaun. I still fail to understand why we are here when we could harvest food easily by trading with a city in a nearby solar system._ ” The Novakid looked out in the horizon, which was bare of life forms other than themselves. Their corona buzzed with a soft light that had been drowned by the mist.

“ **Trading is for lazy folk. I’m gonna get the best and biggest game from the most dangerous planets. Jus’ you watch.** ” The Floran gloated with pride.

The Captain sighed loudly. They knew they weren't going to get anywhere with this hunt, and they might as well stop her before she had her mind too set on it. “ _Look, Lieutenant. You have been idling here for over seven hours, and your vitals are damaged. It would be best to beam up to the ship and warm up before you turn into an 'icicle'._ ”

Aroyaun paused for a long second, weighing her options. Of _course_ Sirius was right-they were almost always right-a factor that didn't rub well with her urge to show off. 

“ **Fine. Yer’ no fun, ya know that?** ” The Floran took the rifle and got up, standing next to the captain.

“ _You have informed me upon that same statement a multitude of times._ ” Sirius replied calmly, pressing a button on some kind of odd, alien technology. Suddenly, a beam shot down from the sky with bright blue light, crackling and fizzling. Soon enough, the two were back in their own ship.

Aroyaun wriggled off her heavy-duty coat and mask, replacing them with goggles and a significantly more comfortable pilot’s coat. She brushed the snow off her bionic arm, and stormed away from the Novakid to go brag to the other crew members; specifically, other Floran crew members-on how good she was at hunting.

Sirius watched her childishly stumble away for a few moments, before heading to their quarters for a break. Idle chatter echoed off the metal walls, and fluorescent lights buzzed along with it. They entered in a pass-code quickly and shut the airlock door behind them, sitting in the captain's chair which had quite a nice view of the outside universe. It seemed as if every possible star had come together in an area, glowing brightly and quietly in unison to their brothers and sisters. Nebulae, quasars-It was _exhilarating_. There was so much to take in, from just one deck. The Novakid never stopped appreciating the beauty of space. They sat down in the chair, staring at the vast void of space for awhile. It was nice to be in a place of complete silence, which very few can learn to appreciate. Sirius activated a hologram and began jotting down coordinates for their next stop for supplies. 

This was going to take awhile.


	2. The Chitchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius makes preparations for the ship launching.
> 
> Edit: Partially rewritten as of 6/25/18

Time sluggishly dragged itself by, with every minute excessively slower than the last. This failed to bother them or break their focus; as they patiently continued to type. For a small moment, they considered digging into the past. If they really wanted to was questionable, Novakids never looked back and only focused on the future.

...

Even if the captain had crossed that line a thousand times over; either through occupation or accidental rekindling of memories. Everything as they had ever recalled was never far from falling into a hot, spiraling mess of thoughts and events.

Suddenly, a noise stirred Sirius’s thoughts; A happy beep. They drew their gaze over to the holographic communication device. It was a message from Aroyaun. The cyan screen flickered gently as the Captain stared at the message, and swiveled their chair to face the keyboard.

[ **LT. Aroyaun** ] yo capt wut r u doin?

The Novakid mentally rolled their eyes at the Lieutenants horrible grammar and shortcuts, typing a reply while pushing aside bottles and a few stacks of paper.

[ **CPT. Sirius** ] As of currently, I’m calculating the coordinates to the nearest habitable planet with sentient civilization for supplies. What do you so happen to be doing at this point in time?

[ **LT. Aroyaun** ] hm :/ rn im just checkin in wiht the soldiers to see if they are doin k taking attendance atm

[ **LT. Aroyaun** ] with*

[ **CPT. Sirius** ] I’m grateful everything is running smoothly. Is everyone present and confirmed of physical wellness?

[ **LT. Aroyaun** ] every1 is here, but the 2nd in command lt is sick, we need medical supplies for dr ikeyuri bc/ he's running out of herbs rip

[ **CPT. Sirius** ] Doctor Ikeyuri? The Hylotl? Alright, I'll be sure to collect those too. Can you get him in this channel so he can send me the list?

[ **LT. Aroyaun** ] mhm

[ **Dr. Ikeyuri** has entered channel **PVTPSNL-30165799.** ]

[ **DR. Ikeyuri** ] Greetings! 

[ **CPT. Sirius** ] Salutations, Doctor Ikeyuri. Aroyaun has informed me that you are bare of medicinal herbs. Do you need your supplies to be replenished?

[ **DR. Ikeyuri** ] Ah;; yes, I do. Ill attach a list! :>  
[ **DR. Ikeyuri** has inserted **Herb_list.lssf** into the channel.]

[ **CPT. Sirius** ] My most heartfelt regards. You may excuse yourself if you please, Doctor Ikeyuri. I will leave now to focus on getting the supplies.

[ **CPT. Sirius** has set their status to **Do Not Disturb.** ]

With a click, Sirius downloaded the list, shut off the device, and returned to the workspace, turning on the ship engine that whirred with life upon contact. After minutes of checking and rechecking if their calculations were correct, They flipped on the autopilot switch and pressed start. The Captain got up and calmly sauntered along hallway upon hallway before finally reaching the main lobby. 

The main lobby was no doubt a work of art in itself, decorated with hammocks, beanbags, couches, chairs-Pretty much anything to suit the personal comfort needs of the diverse crew they worked with. Movie and book posters alike had been hung carefully upon the wall, as well some classic Floran bone art. To top it off, an elegantly carved fountain was garnished in the middle, spouting water quietly. 

Alien races of all kinds palavered on, while others read books, or just listened to the soft music that mixed in with all the noise. Occasionally, a spark of laughter chorused throughout the room that eventually died down back to incoherent blathering. Aroyaun, as expected, was conversing with some of the other crew members. She seemed to be the main source of the noise, that in which they didn't find surprising. Eventually, the Floran noticed Sirius’s observing figure and beckoned to them with a hand.

“ **Well look who it is! Are we takin’ off Sothis?** ” The Lieutenant exclaimed, giving them a playful nudge. 

“ _I thought I told you to stop referring me by that name._ ” Sirius paused, glowing a little bit brighter in irritation-They didn't remember ever telling her their less preferable name. “ _Yes, I switched on autopilot. If I have correlated calculations, it should take a few minutes, even with this technology._ ” Just as they said that, the loud hum of the ship could be heard in the background. 

“ **Ah’ could just steer it for ya’.** ” Aroyaun winked one eye, rubbing her hands together.

“ _You may be able to fly a ship, but not in such a way that isn't very intelligent._ ” The Captain suppressed a chuckle at the thought of it.

“ **You sayin’ i’m not smart?** ” A snort emitted from her fanged mouth, as she crossed her arms.

“ _It’s a possibility._ ” Sirius shrugged teasingly.

“ **Pfah-I’m the smartest Floran you’ll evah’ meet. And you _know_ it.** ” Aroyaun puffed out her chest to intimidate them-Only earning herself a ruffle of her foilage..

It was true. Aroyaun had excelled in intelligence compared to other Florans. She could read, write, and even knew how to operate the ship with one hand tied to her back. Although, she was quite vocal about her expertise.

“ _That is a true statement. We’ll test your rather questionable driving skills once we arrive at GOMIRIS-BETA2._ ” The Captain nudged the Floran back as the ship gradually came to a halt, circling over the gravitational plane of the indigo planet. Aroyaun stuck out her tongue at them again, grabbing her rifle and sliding onto the teleportation platform. 

“ _Decide to join me this time?_ ” Sirius asked, tone faking surprise.

“ **Hush you. Les’ just go already.** ” The Lieutenant barked, gently punching them in the arm.

The platform began pulsing with a cyan luminescence.

“ _If you insist._ ”  



	3. The Acquisition/Supplies Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain and their right-hand floran go get supplies from a rebel apex outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially rewritten to keep to date with my current writing style!

At first sight, it was obvious the planet was highly floral-based. The sun's rays trickled through the heavily leafed indigo canopy, and speckled onto the muddy ground. Sirius holstered their plasma cannon, shaking off the muck that clung to their boots like molasses while taking mental notes of their surroundings.

The Floran stood alongside her companion, grunting as she tried to look for something to shoot out of boredom. The jungle was teeming with life, or life that didn't want to present themselves to Aroyaun. She clutched her rifle, gave out a long, exaggerated, bored huff. It had been only a few moments and she was already sick of this planet.

“ **Are we gonna’ go or what? I’m gettin’ impatient.** ” She complained loudly, becoming more antsy.

“ _You're always impatient._ ” The Novakid gestured for her to follow with one hand, and the other hovering over the handle of their gun. After a few long minutes that seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the town.

Surprisingly, it was an Apex camp, filled to the brim with the sense of rebellion. Each armed with specialized weaponry and armor, that went about on their daily routines like clockwork. Flags fluttered high in the air on overgrown outposts, crawling with vines and moss.

One second there was silence in the relief that they had muddled through the area without trouble, and supplies would be arriving to the ship soon. The next an ear splitting gunshot cracked from out of nowhere, startling wildlife alike. A bullet ripped through Sirius’s arm, that evaporated and only left their glove skidding into the mud.

Bandits jumped down from trees and leapt out of rocks, firing shots as berserk cries rang out. Aroyaun immediately ripped her gun from her back, rolling behind a nearby log for cover. She turned around and took a few shots, picking off some of them with ease and ducked for cover again. The Floran plucked a bullet out of her foliage, swore under her breath, and chucked it away.

Meanwhile, Sirius lurched, on their knees as a fiery pain consumed them. Slowly, they stood up as a new arm set ablaze in place of the lost one. Their body glowed with an intense light as they picked up their glove, put it on and drew their gun sharply as they disintegrated a few more of the bandits. The Novakid slid next to the lieutenant with ease, glancing at her.

“ **Yeesh, looks like they got yer’ arm. I thought ya’ were good at aimin’.** ” Aroyaun teased, reloading.

“ _With all due respect Aroyaun, could ya’ shuddup?_ ” Sirius hissed no louder than a whisper, ablaze with light. She found it odd that a sliver of the talk of their kind was still hidden.

“ **Of course, cap’n.** ” The Lieutenant replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes before taking another shot. The round missed by a mile, denting a tree. The Novakid exhaled angrily and grabbed the rifle, finally shooting the last of the bandits and shoved the gun back in her hands.

Aroyaun blew the smoke pouring from the barrel, and slung it over her back once more. The jungle had fallen silent, trees splintered with bullets and the ground a mess of corpses that started to reek of a horrible stench.

“ _Come along, we have supplies and other things to purchase still._ ” They gritted, practically dragging the Floran to the town square. Some Apex stole a glance at the two, others didn't bat an eye. Sirius stopped at a market stall, and placed the lieutenant beside them. The salesman turned around, brushing some dust off their striped uniform and looked up.

“Hello fellow..Novakid, correct? And a Floran? That's new. No matter, how may I assist you?” The Apex gave a toothy grin, as he groomed his turquoise beard.

“ _Greetings. If it’s not a bother, then there is a list of supplies I vitally need for my ship._ ” The Captain handed him a chip, that displayed a holographic list and some pixels.

“Of course, that's what I work as here anyway.” The salesman chuckled heartily, setting a few crates on the counter with a heavy thud. “I saw a fight broke up at the edge of the town, are you two alright?”

“ **Mhm.** ” Aroyaun mumbled, drumming her fingers on the counter loudly.

“...Does it bite?” The Apex asked Sirius nervously, gesturing to the Floran as he set another crate on the counter.

“ _She. She does not, provided you be respectful._ ” The Captain corrected quietly, taking the crates with significant ease, and beamed them up to the ship. “ _I appreciate your services, sir. Good day to you._ ” They waved goodbye, gesturing for Aroyaun to follow. Once they were out of earshot, she spoke.

“ **Does everyone haf’ to assume i’m a hostile beast?** ” The Lieutenant grunted in frustration, adjusting her jacket.

“ _They are simply being cautious of your species as a whole, it's nothing personal I assure you._ ” The Novakid explained, eyeing one of Aroyaun wounds. “ _...Are you hurt? I see an injury._ ” Sirius asked, dimming.

“ **I mean like im not gonna bite ya’-most of th'time anyway.** ”

“ _Answer the question._ ”

“ **And ‘it’, too? Seriously? Can't tell-** ”

“ _ **Aroyaun.** Answer me. Are you injured?_ ” The Captain raised their voice, pulling her over to a bench.

“ **..’m fine.** ” The Lieutenant answered avoidantly.

The Novakid gently took off her jacket, and only dimmed more as they saw the swelling injury. Aroyaun didn't know much about reading the emotions of a Novakid, but she did know that a dim one was either a sick or worried. Or worried sick.

Sirius bandaged the wound on impulse, remaining silent. They couldn't really get mad at her as it was completely out of the Florans control-But, she could've at least told them about it. After a long pause with nothing but the returned chirping of birds and conversation of Apex, they stood up.

“ _Let us beam back to the ship to avoid further potential danger. This planet’s color scheme is...quite odd, anyway._ ” The Captain picked Aroyaun up, and beamed her and themselves to the ship while trying their best to ignore the searing pain on their arm.

Upon returning, they were flooded with questions and attention. Sirius simply requested that they be left alone for awhile and surprisingly, the crew left and did their best to mind their own business.

“ _I would be thankful if you stopped struggling, it's preventing me from escorting you safely._ ” The Novakid murmured in exhaustion.

“ **Put me down, Sirius.** ” The Lieutenant hissed.

The Captain completely ignored their companions request, and simply continued speed walking towards the medical bay and approached the speckled Hylotl. A medical bay like this would usually be active with many doctors, but many had fallen sick and left recently. It was dimly lit for the sake of the patients sprawled on the cots, somewhere between wide awake and fast asleep.

“ _Doctor Ikeyuri. Wonderful seeing you. Aroyaun is injured, but I have the supplies you needed._ ” They explained, masking their worry in a cold deadpan as they set them down on one of the beds.

He looked up with a nervous, small smile and nodded. “Thank you, i'll get to work right away. Whatever happened..?” Ikeyuri asked faintly, grabbing some tools. But when he looked back up again, Sirius was already gone. The Hylotl sighed, and turned to the injured Lieutenant.

“Goodness, what did happen?” He asked softly.

“ **Nothin’ really, jus’ a few bullet wounds here an’ there.** ” Aroyaun huffed in frustration.

“Hm.” Ikeyuri replied thoughtfully, taking out bandages and began assisting the Floran. After yet another long pause he spoke once more. “You know, our captain is just doing what's best for you.”

“ **But is babyin’ seriously necessary?** ” She complained, relaxing some more.

“They care a lot about you, I've seen it.” The doctor patted her on the head. “It's really sweet, is it not?” He questioned, giving her a moment to think.

“ **Ah’ s’pose so.** ” Aroyaun slumped further in the bed, while staring at the ceiling.

“Well, my work here is done for now, Lieutenant. You might want to try and get some rest, okay?” Ikeyuri insisted soothingly, flipping off the light switch for her. The Floran didn't reply, and struggled to fall into tranquil.

She tossed and turned, trying and trying to fall asleep but only to no avail. The silence left her uneasy and nervous in the darkness, especially when it was pitch, black, and inky-like the emptiness space held outside the safe walls of the ship. It’s what scared her most, what was out there in between planets, what lurked in the most shadowy, most far corners of the universe. What was unlit by the light of the billions of stars.

It was a terrifying thought that kept her awake no matter what.


	4. The Question/Gormis-Beta2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun asks a question she doesn't want the answer to.

The Lieutenant sluggishly turned onto her back, after a rough few hours of restlessness. She forced herself to get up and walk, which was painful enough as it was to blink. Aroyaun groaned and ran her hand through her coarse foliage, hobbling out of the medical wing.

Ikeyuri snapped his head in her direction at the sound of footsteps so early in the morning. The doctor stopped talking to Sirius, and tugged on their cloak sleeve, and gestured for them to look up.

“ _I see you are no longer resting, lieutenant._ ” The Novakid tilted their head, almost curiously as they observed their Floran friend. After a long pause, a realization bubbled to the surface of their mind. “ _But I have reason to suspect you have not done such in the first place._ ”

“ **How’d ya guess?** ” Aroyaun coughed bitterly, somewhat impressed. Usually the Captain wouldn't pick up on such body language so quickly.

“ _No matter. Come along, we've flown to Gormis-BETA2 while you were absent._ ” Sirius motioned for her to follow as they started to walk away.

The Lieutenant seemed confused, as she followed along. “ **Ah’ thought we already went to th’planet?** ” 

“ _That was Gormis-BETA1. This planet is highly radioactive, which is why we visited the Apex outposts. Not just for supplies but als-_ ”

“ **-Hazmat suits?** ” The Floran interrupted rudely, as she snatched her rifle on the way to the teleportation pad.

Sirius’s corona glared a little in vexation. “ _Equipment. Yes. We’re here to collect some of the more exotic brands of herbs for the cure to the illness going down on my ship. Dr. Ikeyuri says someone had stepped foot on a radioactive planet without protection, and the now uncontaminated disease spread. His reports say the cure is on these types of climated planets-_ ” They paused yet again to keep themselves from going off topic. “ _-I was going to tell you this earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you while you were on standby._ ” The Captain finished, handing Aroyaun a sickly yellow hazmat suit.

“ **Awlright, but why don’ you need one?** ” She asked as she slipped on the rubbery and odd-smelling suit without much care.

“ _Novakids are immune to the effects of these planets, due to our species being created from super-heated plasma and gas, instead of cells, and other materials considered natural to a planet._ ” They explained, beaming them both down onto the planet. After that, there was silence.

Neon green cinders danced around in the purple-ish wasteland, only to eventually land on the pebbled and barren ground. Barrels were tipped over in weird ways, with the same color green acid that dripped from it like syrup. However, in the midst of it all foliage was growing, crawling out of the ground, coiled around the gravel and barrels, feeding on the acid like it was the ultimate life source.

The Floran nearly dropped her gun at the sight of this, and hastily struggled to keep it in the hands of the slippery gloves. She looked at Sirius, which was taking off their cloak and put it away for later use. This was one of the very few times where Aroyaun had the opportunity to get a good look at her captain, as they almost never took the thing off. Wisps of fiery blue flicked off The Novakids arms, glowing brightly in comparison to the almost bare atmosphere planet--like a luminescent lamp in the darkness.

“ **You’re actually takin’ off that thing for once?** ” Aroyaun broke the quiet atmosphere.

“ _Yes. Acid is present here, and I do not wish to cause any damage to my cloak. Now, summon your hover bike. The suspected medicinal herbs are quite far away._ ” The Captain droned, as they pressed a button on their glove that summoned a vehicle with a similar color scheme to their armor.

“ **But ah’ forgot mine!** ” The Lieutenant whined lazily, leaning against them.

Sirius put a gloved hand on where the bridge of their nose should've been, mumbled something and looked back at her. They picked up the Floran, and hoisted her on the seat, and zoomed off.

“ _Now would be the time to ask any questions, if you have any._ ” The Novakid sighed.

“ **Mhm. Ah’ don't recall hearin’ any of the crew membahs’ askin this, but are ya’ a guy or gal?** ”

“ _Neither. Novakids have a certain..type of polarity to them that can determine who they might be..I remain much happier without it._ ”

Aroyaun seemed intrigued by the calmness of the response. “ **Cool, and what's up with da’ thing on yer’ face?** ” 

“ _It is called a Brand--and is what holds the very essence of our species together. Had it not been present we would not exist._ ” 

“ **So why's it glow then?** ” 

“ _That isn't the brand--that is the body. But, it glows intensely or dimly when a Novakid wants to display emotion to another race; or they just do, as there is no room for choice._ ”

“ **An’ how old are ya’?** ” 

There was a hesitant pause in between the question and the answer. Sirius spoke nonetheless. “ _Two billion, four hundred eighty one million, seven hundred thirty three thousand, one hundred eleven years old. From what I can remember, at the very least._ ”

“ **...Does that mean..you novakid’s are..ageless?** ” Aroyaun’s heart sank as she watched the landscape whiz by.

“ _..Correct, mostly. As long as we keep..absorbing...matter daily our bodies do not grow old. That is where we got the name ‘Novakid’ from, due to our agelessness after millions of years for those who were...able to witness it._ ” The Captain twitched, tightening the grip on the handlebars.

“ **So that also means--** ”

She was interrupted by the Novakid. “ _Yes, Aroyaun. I'm going to outlive you. Whether if you or myself like it or not, I will continue to exist when you cease to. It is a heavy burden placed on our species, which is why we tread alone. It leaves toxic thoughts in my mind on what I will do once you are no more--All I can do is to care and keep you alive as long as I can._ ” They spoke with soft heartache, but refused to look back and admit it, pausing for a moment. “ _The only thing that can outlive a well fitted Novakid is another Novakid, and the universe itself._ ” The bike skidded to a halt, in front of a rubble and dust filled city. Sirius got off, and motioned for Aroyaun to follow without another word.

The Floran frowned solemnly, rubbing the back of her neck as she understood just a little more. She helped pull out some roots from the cracked road, occasionally glancing at the captain.

“ **H-** ” She started.

“ _No more questions, you have asked plenty for now._ ” Sirius interrupted again as they uprooted another mutant plant. There was nothing left to talk about, so the Lieutenant simply nodded and got to work.

She supposed there was some questions that she never wanted the answer to.


	5. The Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the question.

There was no conversation between the two as they dragged the large container to the ship beaming point. Rather, Sirius refused to speak to Aroyaun at all, even if it wasn't a question. However, this didn't stop her from trying to poke and prod with small talk.

Doctor Ikeyuri was the first to greet them upon their return with a soft smile. He did a small wave hello to the Captain, as they waved back. Noticing their silence in the presence of the Floran, he shooed her away to speak privately. The Hylotl and Novakid turned around and began walking towards the medbay, ignoring all the usual chatter that echoed in the ship. Neither of them spoke a word, as if out of understanding it was not the right time.

The Doctor's experiences were diverse and in-depth thanks to his degree, or at least helpful enough to know the ins and outs of behavior for each patient.

Upon arriving at the medbay, Sirius closed the airlock door with the push of a button--Almost aggressively, as they leaned against the smooth metal surface with a long, lament sigh. The Hylotl disappeared for a few moments, only to come back with a tray of hot tea, and sat down next to them as if he were waiting for the Captain to say something.

“ _I..most likely.. should not have informed her about...mortality._ ” They muttered, slumping against the door and onto the tiled ground.

“Oh, so that’s what happened. That conversation comes to everyone eventually. She had to learn sometime--Do you want some tea?” Ikeyuri offered the small cup, that smelled of lavender and vanilla.

“ _What flavor is it?_ ”

The Doctor smiled. “Its an old recipe, but it's called sango no yoake--Which translates roughly to dawn of coral. It has coralcreep, as you would imagine, ocumelon, and reefpods. Sometimes I put kelp in it too. Rather bittersweet.”

The Captain slowly took a cup, and craned their head to look at him, almost as a quiet thank you. “ _But she wasn’t ready. I saw the look on her face and I knew I made a grave miscalculation in giving that information away, especially to her._ ” Their tone became solemn and grim.

He took a sip and nodded, pausing for a small moment. “Sentience is a double edged sword. There's..a line you can cross. Will cross. Captain, you abandoned your own culture to study interplanetary biology and engineering, correct?” The doctor waited for a response as he brewed a cure with the mutant roots.

“ _Correct._ ”

Ikeyuri looked at the door behind them, and continued speaking. “And Aroyaun gave up the life of the hunt to become a jack-of-all trades winger?”

“ _...Correct._ ” 

“Then I know she knows what she signed up for. To be so far away from home she had to know the risks of what she might learn, and this is her way of coping. Learning the hard way, which is why she's eavesdropping on us right now.” The Hylotl patted the Captain in a comforting manner and got up, disappearing down the far corridor. “Toodles, captain!”

Sirius finished their tea, set the cup back in the tray and opened the airlock door only to see the Floran standing right in front of them. She seemed startled judging by the nervously wide smile on her face. The Novakid didn’t even have the energy to be angry, and simply patted her on the head before pacing to their quarters, dragging Aroyaun along with them.

“ _How much did you hear from that conversation?_ ”

The Lieutenant seemed happy they were talking again. “ **Jus’ about everythin’.** ”

“ _You are incredibly lucky i’m highly fond of you, otherwise I would have personally thrown you out._ ” They gritted, anger slowly fading into determination as they approached the terminal. “ _Eavesdropping aside, we are of small distance from our objective; The center of the universe. Our Glitch tactician has already planned the coordinates, and I wish for you to do the honors._ ” Sirius showed them the START button, blinking with a vibrant cyan light emitting from it.

“ **So yer’ not still mad at me?** ” The Floran looked back with eagerness, jittering with excitement.

A sigh from them in the background. “ _I suppose not._ ”

Predictably, Aroyaun slammed on the start button, and the ship whirred to life. She was overjoyed as the stars flung passed the view of the deck, like twinkling lights bouncing off the window that kept them in safety. The Captain smiled to themselves at her enthusiasm, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Maybe everything wouldn’t be so bad if they just worked as one. 

Not many could appreciate the silence of space or the stars that came with it.


	6. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered to be part two of The Objective.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oops

Everything was going perfectly. They were on track, everyone was sharing a mug or a cup for celebrations. Cheering, laughing and the aircraft was more alive than it ever was. Party poppers and confetti sprinkled every hallway, dancing contests. Doctor Ikeyuri had never seen the place so happy.

But something, just something terrible had happened. A moment of joy and accomplishments to brag about for centuries had been wiped away into nothing but dust and smithereens. One second everything was fine, great even, and the next it went to absolute chaos. It started with a shout, then a scream, and the tension had sprung all over the place.

The ship’s light blared a deathly red, as it jerked in a random direction. Aroyaun stumbled backwards, as did Sirius due to not expecting the sudden movement. The alarm screamed and howled of danger, as crew members ran around and panicked. The Captain threw themselves upwards, holding onto one of the multiple desks and read the red screen with surprise, trying to see what was wrong. 

On the little blinking red screen, in neatly written text there was a message. One string of letters that caused Sirius to look outside quickly, that caused them so much dread and alarm. How silly it sounded from the view of an outsider.

_[warning]detecting;exorbitant;magnitudes;of;gravity--2917 (01100010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100) activating manual overdrive[read more]_

 

There was a black hole. 

A swirling well of death at their doorstep, churning ominously as it slowly and hungrily pulled its prey to the center. Another jerk, which tossed them in the air like ragdolls. With a heavy thud, The Novakid dragged themselves to the seat and swung Aroyaun onto one as well.

“ **What’n the hell is happenin’!?** ” She shrieked, voice mostly drowned by the sirens.

“ _AROYAUN! ACTIVATE THE SECONDARY PILOT CONTROLS, WE NEED TO MOVE AWAY FROM THIS AS FAR AS POSSIBLE, NOW!_ ” Sirius yelled over the screams, hastily putting in codes and pushing a lever forwards. The ship speed accelerated, forcing them both into the backs of the chair.

Shakily, she did as told. Her hands quivering with panic as she skimmed for the buttons, eventually succeeding a few moments later and did the same thing as the Captain. Even faster, as the pressure pushed on her chest. Shrill bloodcurdling bellows bounced off the walls, which didn't really help the Floran’s situation.

The farthest section of the ship was consumed, taking a few members with them. The noise was like a chainsaw whittling through skin and feathers, or a squelch. It was hard to tell. Whatever it was it was going to haunt the Captain for the rest of their existence. Another flick of movement almost flung them out of their seats, but they continued nonetheless. Within the heat of a few milliseconds later, the grinding of metal indicated that about half the ship had dissipated at the vortex. 

Neither of them gave up, and with a final movement, they escaped the grasp of the black hole, sending the ship plummeting into a planet not too far away, but definitely safe from it. Then, both of them were knocked cold from the impact.

...

Sirius groaned, whittling back into consciousness slowly. The weight of the planet crushed down on them, as they rolled to their side to get up with an agonizing gasp. Everything was in ash, with the remains of the ship buried in the sand. Metal chunks hung off the tattered windows, and scarlet liquid caked the interior. They couldn’t see any signs of bodies, but they knew it was better to not go looking for them.

With blurred vision, they heaved upwards while barely grasping on the ruined wall for support. Half their body was destroyed, and it burned with searing pain as they felt their body regenerate. Slowly, they felt their brand. It was cracked--Not fatally, but definitely damaged. 

The Novakid finally collected their thoughts, and quickly looked around while almost falling over in the process. Aroyaun, in the distance seemed heavily scathed, semi-translucent sap dripping from her mouth. However, she was still knocked out cold. They staggered over to her, every step a living hell. Finally, with a heavy kneel they carefully inspected her to make sure she really was still alive.

Loud sounds of coughing caused Sirius to flinch backwards, as the Floran slowly opened her eyes with a pained frown. They were overjoyed, and would’ve loved to speak about it but unluckily enough their translator was broken.

“ **...hey, cap’n.** ” The Floran managed weakly, frown turning into a devilish grin.

They hugged her in response, not tightly-but rather amiably. Aroyaun could tell that the Captain was shaking, and her grin faded into a genuine smile, slowly hugging back. 

Later, the night was rough. Silent winds blow over the dunes of sand, and the millions of stars danced as if nothing had happened a few hours ago. The Floran was asleep; having passed out after bandaging herself, and Sirius spent the entire night trying to fix their translator. After a few more hours, dawn dragged into view, as the sky turned a lighter purple. They figured they might as well take a break, and laid their head on the sand.

But they couldn’t. It was impossible, for them at least. The echoes of screams haunted their mind, and the faces of their friends danced around them. Everything Sirius ever had worked for, was washed away in and instant. They weren't sad about their ship-No, they could care less about it. The fact that the ones they loved would never do the things they did suffocated their mind.

It was their biggest fear come true.


	7. The Conceal/Perch Whistleblaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of a shaken Sirius experiencing the first time they witnessed a tragedy like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in two bajillion years
> 
> oops the prequel

_Fifty years ago._

_That’s how long it had been since the Captain had stumbled across severe tragedy such as this._

_Volcanic eruption, acid rain, hostile alien war parties hijacking the ship. They had seen it all. Experienced it all._

_And all their job was to detach and move on._

_It's what the Novakids did best, anyway._

_Aliens of all kinds had come and gone on their ship. Avians, Hylotl, Apex, Glitch, even other Novakids from time to time if they were fortuitous to stumble across one. But peculiarly enough, Sirius had only ever stumbled across two Florans to ascend to higher ranks. And for a good reason. Reckless, precarious, haphazardly, these were just a few words to describe their kind. Savage was another._

_Though, there was two they found who rose above those qualities, even by a bit._

_Flowsilline was the first._

_“ **And whaddya reckon’ we do, Pardner?** ” The other Novakid scoffed at the Flowsillene jokingly, leaning on her rifle. Aglow with an enthusiastic lime-green light, she seemed triggerhappy in comparison to her Floran colleague. It was a loud day on the ship, as per usual. Everyone seemed determined to slack their work today, after all it was the holidays. Though it was questionable if those actually existed in deep, deep space._

_The other bodyguard sucked in a breath and mocked the accent of the other Lieutenant. “ Well’ Floran reckonssss we go diddly darn explore this place already!” He bellowed to her, giving a hearty belly laugh and knocking her on the shoulder. “Floran issss tired of waiting!”_

_Sothis stepped up to the beaming platform, towering over them both. “Well, nothin’ special here, but i’d reckon I agree with Flowsi. Let’s go folks, this planet ain’t gonna explore itself.” They chuckled, patting his ebony shoulder blade._

_As the blinding ray cleared, it was clear that the trio was somewhere..Tropical. A paradise, almost. Bluish-black waves crashed against the shore, only to retreat back from the coast and return back into the depths of the horizon below. The dual stars above them peaked high in the sky, beating down on tall palm trees._

_“ **I don’ like the look a’ things here. Too..calm.** ” Perch huffed, squatting at the edge of the beach to peer at the water, evaporating some of it just with a touch. “ **An’ the waters way too dark for mah’ likin’.** ” She stood up once more, popping on a water breathing astronaut-style helmet, tank and all connected._

_The captain already had their gear readied, halfway in the water as they toddled in with excitement, stopping at just shoulder length in. “Come on’. We’re lookin’ for treasure, not a reason to be scared of some water. Ya hear me? But we still gotta’ have these on for..controlled chaos.” Sothis chirped mischievously, optimistically holding up their recording devices._

_Flowsillene dragged the Novakid lieutenant into the water without much effort at all. “ Flowssssillene thinkssss captain issss right. Treasssssuresssss await friend, not sssscary water.” He paddled over to them with the newly acquired starchild with his right arm._

_And down they went. Anything beyond at least ten feet was reduced to inky blackness without the illumination of the two Novakids. Fish swam by, seaweed stretched up to hundreds feet tall from what Flowsi could see. It was amazing his kind evolved from an amalgamation of nature; for the better or worse. Minute by minute, they sank deeper and deeper into the ocean until finally, with a soft impact the three landed._

_“Alright pardners’, time ta’ split up. I'll go set up da’ equipmen’ and you two look for the treasure. Rewards as promised, yeah?” The Captain motioned for the two to go the other way, planting the first device after much effort._

_Those words were the ones they regretted the most._

_Both Floran and Novakid lieutenants gave a salute and a thumbs up, before disappearing into the void, distant bantering and chatting fading into silence._

_Hours ticked by, perhaps within decades or maybe minutes-It was hard to tell in deep space. Sothis had finally dragged out progress and successfully set up all the stations needed to collect data. They had worried about their crewmates--especially Perch who would usually report back within this time frame. Perhaps they were just joking around with Flowsi again?_

_They had to know, they told themselves. Just a quick check on Perch to make sure she was okay. Anything for a partner._

_Another mistake._

_Sothis swam through the water, scanning the surface below for any signs of their lieutenants. The first red flag was struck into the ground. There Flowsillene lay, impaled by some sort of coral rock. Green seeped into its structure, yet the Captain was too distracted to see the bullet-holes in his suit--Too terrified, anguished, confused to even see what was right in front of them._

_“ **Sothis, my pardner’ in crime! Whats mixin’ ya up?** ” The other novakid drawled casually, as if the body wasn’t there._

_“F-flowsillene--Do you nn-not see!? He’s dead!” Sothis cried out to her, using their hands to turn Perch’s helmet towards the deceased floran, blood clouding around them._

_“ **Hon’, dont bother interferin’ with somethin’ that ain’t botherin’ you none. We gotta get ourselves outta’ here. Us and this treasure.** ” She didn’t even seem bothered, resting her own hands on the neck of the helmet that Sothis wore. “ **Once we hightail’ it I promise we’ll go stargazin’ pumpkin. Nothin’ to worry about aight?** ”_

_The Captain only seemed more outraged, glancing at the pile of golds and riches behind her, which rested Flowsillene’s sword at the bottom, buried and covered by piles of pixels. “We ha-have to help him! He’s our crewmate Dragonfly, we ain’t just gonna leave em’ here!”_

_Perch dimmed, almost in disgust or disappointment. She was closer now, fingers digging into their suit. “ **Look, there’s only room for two options; We get the gold, or you save that wreck and ah’ get it. Ain’t more simple than that.** ”_

_With a horrible realization, Sothis stared at him in disbelief. “You---You killed h-him didn’t you!?” They tried to scream, but something came upon them._

**_Click._ **

_Before Sothis could go further, a blast of water rushed into their helmet, suffocating the Captain. They could feel the matter of their being fading and tearing itself apart, evaporating at an alarming rate. It was only a minute or two they would be gone. Perch drifted away abit, harvesting the gold as they suffered. “ **Sweetheart, i’ll clear that water right up if ya’ come with me instead, otherwise im sorry to say you’ve done turned sour. Your choice.** ”_

_Their brand cracked from pressure, just a bit. The blue Novakid writhed and struggled over to Flowsillene and hoisted them just barely, swimming and swimming up to the surface with no luck._

_Five seconds. Sothis was almost there, but not close enough. Yet something pushed them up. That tiny force was what decided the Captain would live. And there they lay on the shore, trying to heal their friend. They tried to comfort themselves that it wasn't too late._

_It couldn’t be._

_Sothis shook the water angrily and weakly out of their beaming device, returning to the ship without what they thought was their partner for the rest of time._

_Upon arriving, with the body levered over their shoulders, many rushed to the scene. One of these people was additionally, Dr. Ikeyuri. Only more questions filled the atmosphere after noticing the lack of Perch’s figure next to Sothis._

_“_ Oh dear-what...happened, captain?” _He asked gently, shooing away most of the spectators as the Hylotl took the body off of the Novakid who collapsed against a wall almost immediately afterwards._

_Sothis looked at him, trying to say something, anything--But any time a noise came out their brand seemed to crackle. They tilted their head, desperate to communicate something to the doctor. They snatched a pen from him and scrawled on the ship wall:_

_ Perch Did It.  
_

_In big, red, thin letters, and a mixture of Floran blood. Ikeyuri, instead of asking anything else just nodded and sent Flowsillene to the medical ward._

 

_Returning to only have Sothis drop to the floor._

 

_With the help of a few doctors, The Hylotl carried the captain to their own headquarters._

 

_…_

_Two months._

_Sirius watched as the IV hooked up to their former Floran lieutenant grew fainter, less occurring. Until finally, the screen before them squealed with a high pitch beep, the line turning entirely flat. Had they been the Novakid they used to be, they would have wrecked the entire ship in anger and despair, but that was the case no longer._

_…_

_Thirty years._

_“Geddon’ wit’ it."_

 

 _"_ But-- _" The Hylotl tried to politely protest._

 

_"We’re going on a new mission.” Sirius hissed to Ikeyuri._

 

 _Ikeyuri knew there was no point in trying to convince them. "_ As you wish. Sector C, planet FLRN-555?"

 

_Sirius nodded, bottling their unsettled rage. They walked up to the front of the ship staring at the giant display of stars outside._

 

_There was no room to feel in deep space._


	8. The Sore Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Sirius having FEELINGS?

A familiar voice interrupted the Novakid’s train of thought, Sirius drifting back into consciousness.

“ **Cap’n?** ”

The Captain panicked for a second, until noticing the Floran’s presence.

“ **I--uh..’m..scared.** ” Aroyaun mumbled, looking out into the horizon of sand and Echurius.

 _I am too._ They thought to themselves, unable to convey it to her.

They prepared themselves mentally for the next coming days. Detach and move on, as _she_ said. “ _What of?_ ” Sirius spoke cautiously.

She shrugged apologetically. “ **Jus’ in..general. Was there any survivah’s? Other--than us?..** ” Aroyaun began to toddle weakly over to the ship, before a hand firmly grabbed her wrist. And before she could react, she was being dragged along by Sirius.

“ **Whut’ntarnat-** ” The Lieutenant began, stumbling along while grunting upon every impact with her foot.

Across the sand the two dragged themselves, the Captain pulling Aroyaun to..somewhere. It was quite hard to tell as both of them could see nothing but sand, golden grains shifting in gentle winds that made even a Novakid seem cold to the touch. Sunbeams gilded over the atmosphere, the Star red and bloated as it was slowly sucked away by the black hole.

Finally, after miles of walking the Captain decided to answer Aroyaun. “ _There..were some survivors._ ” Sirius paused, regretting their choice of words instantly. “ _Right now, I’m finding you a proper permenant shelter to house yourself in._ ” They hesitantly waited for her reaction.

The Floran snarled. “ **So ya’ mean yer’ just gonna _leave me?_** ” She snapped at the captain angrily, stumbling backwards. “ **They died, didn’ they? An’ now yer’ ditchin’ me and those dead bodies?** ”

Detach and move on.

“ _Ar-Lieutenant, this is for the best. You will die out here without food. I will not, and I can not bear the possible future of losing you._ ” The Captain had much trouble controlling themselves, stopping upon seeing the gates of a town in front of them, strung together with metal and all sorts of stone.

“ **This is the same thing, i’d reckon!** ” Aroyaun barked, alerting the attention of some guards. Sadly enough, there was truth in the words screeched from her fanged mouth.

Sirius dimmed significantly, a low static hiss emitting from their brand. They refused to face the Lieutenant. “ _Fine._ ” The Novakid started, something poignantly dangerous in their voice. “ _But only due to the fact I need to find proper and suitable shelter. After that, I need to leave._ ” They typed in a message to a nearby holographic screen after glossing over its contents.

Rusted titanium gates before the two slowly creaked open, as a cool breeze blasted them both in the face. The place was most obviously, a mining town. Recreational hover bikes tucked at the corners of alleyways, worn gravel roads that unevenly spiraled past rickety buildings stacked with fans. A giant sinkhole a mile or so wide engraved itself in the center of the town, houses built carefully around the potential murder trap of an excavation site.

“And what are you two looking for?” A human asked them, donned in mining apparel and a drill snug in her belt. She seemed nice enough, even if her face was faded and frayed by time. The woman gave her friendliest smile and held her hand to shake.

“ _Somewhere to occupy a living quarters._ ”

The human squinted in confusion, lowering her hand.

Aroyaun sighed loudly, crossing her arms. “ **We need someplace ta’ stay.** ”

After a few moments of processing, she nodded in understanding. “Of course. Though..one of you might not fit. We have rather low ceilings.” The miner subtly gestured to the Novakid.

Sirius’s corona quietly crackled once more with a flare of light, as both could hear a restrained sigh. With a click of a button upon their translator, and in a flash of light; the Novakid wasn't much like a Novakid at all-and now donned facial features. A dangerously curled scowl that showed rather sharp teeth, pale skin, furrowed brows and narrowed ocean eyes. The woman stepped back in an uneasy manner, letting the two in.

The Captain proceeded to continue to lug her to the nearest available room, boots clacking heavily against the silver catwalk. Aroyaun’s collarbone was beginning to hurt, and the Lieutenants mind was the equivalent to a hurricane of questions.

Sirius slammed on a button, soft wheezing emitting from the pipes as the metal door in front of them slowly opened with a click. They shoved the Floran into the room, still emitting an aura of destruction.

Aroyaun caught herself before she tripped, staggering a few steps backwards. “ **Now, cap’n..t-** ” She stopped herself from stuttering. “ **There’s no darn reason to be...so...brash--** ”

With a thump, the Lieutenant found herself against a wall. The Captain didn't seem in the most reasonable state, either. They loomed over her, eventually face to face.

“ _There isn’t a reason to be ‘so brash’? Is every crew member on our--MY ship suddenly alive again? Talking? Breathing? Tell me, Aroyaun, speak to me on what these results are._ ” The Novakid growled. Aroyaun could hear the quaver in their voice; Unsteady and pained, the shaky breaths, even if she dared look Sirius in the eyes she could see the tears welling in the low light.

Reticent moments clicked by, as the Floran opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the silence. Flushed orange in both embarrassment and something else, tongue-tied, it remained like this for another long seven seconds.

“ _Well?_ ” They snarled, fists clenched and dug into the wall.

“ **..no, cap’n.** ” Aroyaun answered tentatively, recoiling further to the wall.

“ _AND WILL THEY EVA’ RETURN TO US, LIEUTENANT? AND WILL **YOU** IF YOU DIE?!_ ” They cried, sinking their fingers into the Floran’s shoulders,  plasma-esque teardrops falling on her coat.

Before Aroyaun could even answer, the Captain stumbled, looking at their own hands with a quivering figure, and vaguely in her direction. They didn’t want to be seen like this for any longer, if ever again.

 _Detach and move on._ Those same words returned to them, tauntingly. So casually--So carelessly.

“ _Turn on the lights, and make something for yourself to eat. That is a command._ ” With a twirling motion along with a slamming door, The Floran was now alone in the room, shocked.

Lieutenant Aroyaun, the right-hand of the AV1 crew had never witnessed something like this in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a three-parter, but im not for sure. Luckily, I have found some potential plots for the story to progress. I apologize for not updating every week.


	9. The Houseplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a half chapter, it's aroyauns side of the story in the same time chunk

The Lieutenant blinked a few times, staring at the door in a blank and dumb awe. She had more questions than before, and a bit more guilty feelings. Aroyaun wasn’t even aware they were capable of expressing such emotions other than irritated or apathetic. Maybe her insensitivities had bled into their antics more than anticipated. 

Rather much to handle for them. The Floran thought about the commands given, and turned to the rusty kitchen to her left. Full of dented pots and pans ruined by previous owners, she picked up a few and weighed them in her hand. Quite heavy, rusty and scratched in multiple places-She didn't even know how to cook.

Aroyaun sighed, as it only left her one option.

Shopping. 

Hopefully it wouldn't be expensive or tedious as usual, but judging by the generalization of looks received from wary passersby, she already knew it was going to go downhill from the second she took a lumbering step out of that door. The Lieutenant looked around the room, glancing at abandoned clothing and accessories galore--maybe she could construct an outfit to toss some eyes off of her. Sure, it would take awhile, and sure, it would be very questionable if the captain saw, but Aroyaun had a hunch they weren't coming out of that room anytime soon.

So, with confused claws and a plan in mind, the Floran got to work with much haste.

…

...

It was late afternoon by the time she was done, and her mechanical arm was in partial function again with the help of some scavenging. Aroyaun stood up, looking back at the door with a frown. Maybe she could try knocking?

 _Maybe later._ She turned and headed out, pacing moderately in the hallway. Occasionally steam pipes whistled and wheezed, lights flickering above her absentmindedly. As the lieutenant exited the building, she could have sworn that someone tugged on the cloak she was wearing, but ignored it nonetheless.

She was greeted with sand, and grains of gravel underfoot, a magenta atmosphere overhead, and shops in the muggy heat _a_ head. Jewelry dangled from hangers made of rusty bars, shopkeepers alike lazily sitting behind the makeshift counters. Whether it be the drumming of fingers, or the lull of their heads, it made her weary.

Another problem the Floran encountered was she was entirely unsure what the captains interests were. For as long they had been a duo, she still knew next to nothing about her Captain. So, the Lieutenant browsed carefully, considering an amount of gifts like blankets or plush animals--or maybe weaponry? Aroyaun was in the dark.

Someone interrupted her thoughts.

“I hope you aren't planning on stealing anything, Floran.” The Avian behind the counter droned, face stuffed in the palm of their claw pedantically. A few heads turned, staring.

“ **..No, ahm not. ‘M lookin’ for somethin’ to buy for my boss-** ” She began with a disgruntled hiss, distastefully flicking her tongue at her usage of words. “ **My cap’n. Ya got anythin’ that a scientist would like?** ”

“Well, do you have the pixels?” He quirked an intrigued brow, feathers ruffling a bit. 

Aroyaun was beginning to grow impatient. “ **Yeah. Can ya tell me, now?** ” 

The bird nonchalantly flicked through their book of Kluex. “Do you have the _manners?_ ” 

She seethed for a few moments before answering. “ ** _Please._** ” The Floran gritted, a hostile tone taking over.

They reached under the counter, pulling back up three things. A cube with a different colored sides, a book about planet biomes, and a white coat. The Floran pointed to the first two.

“That'll be a thousand.”

She pulled out a small chip worth of pixels.

The Avian conspicuously glared at her. “This looks like _one_ pixel.”

“ **‘S a thousand, sir.** ” Aroyaun took the objects.

“Then prove it, or i'll throw you down the mines myself, you _celery stalk!_ ” They stood up threateningly, more people catching looks.

She growled and pressed a button on the chip, overflowing the stand with those thousand pixels, and stormed away quickly. The Lieutenant had to get back, and soon. As Aroyaun returned to the counter, the same tug. She looked at the source, and it was a penguin. A confused look flashed on her face.

It blinked its beady eyes. “Excuse me, you got to sign in. We saw you walking in earlier, and it will only take a moment." The smaller birds translator statically beeped, hopping up on a stool to the counter.

The Floran stood for a moment, and turned to face the penguin. “ **Awlright, make it quick. I need ta’ get back in.** ”

It waited patiently. “Names?”

“ **Sirius..and Aroyaun Fernhunta’.** ”

“Species?” The penguin looked up in a giddy manner.

She stepped away a bit, sweating uncomfortably. “ **Novakid, and Floran.** ”

“First name unknown, please try another one.”

It took her a few moments. “ **...S- _Sothis?_** ”

A happy beep emitted from the terminal in front of her. “Understood. You're good to go..enjoy your stay!” It waved goodbye.

Aroyaun nodded slowly, taking her time to walk back to the room. She was hesitant to enter again, and so she toured the place, looking at olden fountains with cascading, peaceful waters and at the many neatly placed vending machines that appeared as if they were to run out of battery at any given moment.

Finally, she passed a set of iron swinging doors, murky windows blurring what was inside. The Lieutenant jogged backwards for a moment, curious. She looked above the doors, the sign of a caduceus staff hanging idly.

This was the medical bay. With a push to her toes, the Floran peered inside the windows. Hundreds of people were laying in beds, hooked up to IVs and screens displaying heartbeats. Nurses rushed around with armfuls of unorganized supplies in hand, panicked chatter filling the atmosphere inside. She saw pink fleshy bodies, with purple crystals ingrained inside them. All of them moaned and groaned in agony, wondering what their lives were before being stuck in an endless loop of this one, single room--left to die.

Aroyaun paled the slightest bit, and began heading back.

It was clear that something tipped her off about this place. The town seemed too hazardous for her liking. She wandered back, the light coming from windows now absent. The lieutenant assumed it was night by the time she got back. 

Nothing had changed when the door whisked open in front of her.

She riveted at the sight of the door, setting down the things on a table and approaching it. Hesitantly, Aroyaun lifted her hand to knock.

_It's worth a shot._

Firmly, she knocked twice. “ **..ah, requestin’ permission...to...enter.** ” She mumbled, holding her breath.

“ _Request denied._ ” The captains familiar voice snarled, as the Floran could hear shuffling on the other side.

Another few moments passed. 

“ **Please?** ” The lieutenant asked politely, sounding much more concerned than she wanted to.

She had the assumption they picked up on this tone. “ _No._ ”

Reluctantly, Aroyaun stepped away and ran outside to the hallway again. There was something she forgot, anyway. 

Food. Her stomach lowly growled, longing for something like..a steak. She smiled at the thought of that. During her mindless wandering session, she bumped into someone. The Lieutenant stumbled back, huffing.

“ **Hey--watch where yer’ goin’!** ” The Floran’s eyes fell on a Glitch, donning a scowl.

“Apologetic. I'm sorry, I must look where I go more often.” The Robot paused for a few moments, neon magenta dots flicking up and down, as if to observe. “Curious. What are you doing up so late at night?”

She crossed her arms, brushing some dirt off her coat. “ **I dunno, I'm hungry an’ I don’ feel like sleepin’. What’re you doin’ up so late?** ” The Lieutenant stifled a yawn, rather grouchy at the moment.

“Patient. I'm looking for ingredients to make for my store, tomorrow. Would you like to taste?” The Glitch gestured a bronze hand to its room.

Aroyaun paused, considering the opportunity. “ **...does it cost anythin’?** ”

“Confused. No, why do you ask?” It tilted its head, gears clicking.

“ **It's nothin’ you should worry ‘bout, just put some food in this darn Floran's mouth.** ” She huffed, still weary.

The Robot nodded and lead her to their small dorm of a room, ingredients neatly lined on the table. A few plates of omelettes lay out on the counter. “Admittance. I was saving these for tomorrow, but I would not mind if I shared a plate or two.”

Aroyaun sat herself down, hands perched on the edge of the seat. “ **Yeah, er...a friend’ve mine might want sommethat, so is two plates awlright...also, what's yer name?** ” She asked.

“Flattered. They must like my food then. Yes, of course. My name is Blipp. Nice to meet you.” She heard an artificial giggle. “Friendly. Would you like to talk for a bit while you eat?”

She nodded silently, shoving a handful of omelette in her mouth.

…

“ **Thanks a bunch again, I'll...try and visit. Next time.** ” The Lieutenant rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, waving goodbye with a bag hooked on the other. Before the glitch could even wish a goodnight, Aroyaun had already rounded the corner and entered the hallway that their room was located at. One thing she didn't notice before was the door she approached was unlocked. Without knocking, the Floran opened it. 

She saw the captain jump in surprise.

_This wasn't going to go well._


	10. The Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's side of the story in the same chunk of time.  
> ANGST PEEPS ARE YOU READY FOR IT

Sirius inhaled deeply, heavily leaning against the door with a buzz in their mind and a tear in their heart. The Captain remained silent, still shaking feverishly from their recent meltdown.

They couldn't believe themselves--right in front of their own Lieutenant- _Friend._

Another tear trickled, as they grew enraged at themselves. They weren't _supposed_ to feel. They weren't _supposed_ to _cry_ -that was something that wasn't allowed in the slightest. Sirius at this moment, loathed their actions, for being able to show a weakness, there WAS no room to feel like this in such a situation. 

Yet, here they were.

They could easily revert to the form they were meant to be in-but there would be no point. It would burn the place to the ground so very effortlessly, and Aroyaun knew. She saw, and heard. They clawed at their face rabidly, trying  _anything_  to stop feeling and have the bliss of emptiness again; That wasn't apart of their job, being in command of a ship-

_Not anymore._

Sirius choked back a sob with a pillow, smothering their face in it. Their body felt aflame, burning at the Captain's ears and throat--things they wouldn't even have if they weren't in such a _disgustingly_ vulnerable form. The more tears the Novakid held back-the more that spilled out as muffled sobs heaved softly in the dark, deathly silent room.

_Tears are for children. You are not a child, grow up. You are in command-_

_Not anymore._

_-and such a rank of Captain forbids pointless emotions._

Following another heave, they sank to the floor and lay on the concrete of the enclosed space, not even bothering to crawl to the mattress that lay next to them. The Captain stifled a loud cry, abruptly turning to their stomach and constricting the pillow tighter. 

…

…

The Captain hadn't realized they had passed out until they sat up wearily and looked out the window, where golden hues had turned into indigo and violet streaks. A rickety clock ticked in the background every few moments, quietly. Sirius finally looked at their surroundings that they happened to seclude themselves in.

Gloomy shadows hung upon the corners, so it was hard to tell the room itself was any other color than a dreary blue. Chipped wallpaper of little trees adorned the top and bottoms of the walls in lighter colored strips, shelves interrupting it’s patterns. They glanced at the nearest one, filled with books with unknown titles, and decorative figurines. A single mattress lay messily tucked beside them.

Finally, their gaze caught the mirror. Sirius looked less than comely, to say the least. Glowing plasma still wavered and flickered atop their head, rather messy looking for a corona.1 It would have to be restyled later. They looked at themselves, in the eyes--and at the pathetic, lazy slouch they were positioned in. They quickly looked away, straightening their posture and pulling out the hairband, locks of their corona draping over their face.

_Knock knock._

“ **..ah, requestin’ permission...to...enter.** ” An undeniably recognizeable voice spoke.

“ _Request denied._ ” They spat, shuffling further to the other side instinctively.

“ **Please?** ”

“ _No._ ”

There was no more knocking afterwards. The Captain sighed and put on their cloak again, tattered with wear and tear. They sifted through the inner pockets, pulling out a picture frame and a ring. The Novakid thought they had thrown this away already--or at least they should have.

Something they didn't want to look at right now. Sirius threw it to the floor a few feet away, leaning back against the wall and daydreamed of memories long over. The phantom smell of baked goods and foods, the distant hum of their ship, the blare of bleak fluorescent lights.

Most of all, they ached for those who used to live on it. Ikeyuri, the avian twins Tlin and Qlin, Haru, Min, and Tuu--Aroyauns best Floran friends.

Aroyaun remained alive. They sighed with relief, lightening the crushing weight on their shoulders the slightest bit. But it still held them to the ground, and kept them from confronting her again.

They looked at the hairband in their hand, a gleaming black which shone colors of green and yellow depending the way you tilted it. Flowsillene gave this to them, as they could remember--it was an anniversary gift for his first year on the ship to keep his foliage out of his eyes. Sirius smiled bitterly at this thought, as they thought even more about it.

…

 

_Confetti popped in the hallways near the front of the ship, colorful strands falling around the group celebrating the crew’s tenth anniversary. Glasses neatly spread and filled with juice, wine and water, all of them raised their cups to a toast--of joy and victory._

_Fowsillene boomed with laughter, armor clinking and shaking with every slap of the knee and throw back of the head. The former Floran lieutenant was the liveliest on the ship in comparison to them all, as he downed another mug of sparkling ocumelon juice. “...And THATssss how you hunt like Floran doesssss! Worksssss with all weaponssss!” He bellowed, followed by an applause of entertained friends and crew members._

_Perch gave a cheery whistle, holding a mug in one hand and a present in the other, resting her elbow on Sothis’s shoulder. Eventually, the crowd died down to excited chatter as the Captain walked to the podium._

_“Awlright everyone, this has been the best night evah! It's darn time to pay our respects to our soldiers that protect us, Startin’ with good old Fowsi!” They handed their gift to him with great glee._

_The Floran tore it open, holding up high a..hairband. Adorned with feathers, beads, and bones. He giggled in glee, tying the foliage back with ease and beaming a big goofy grin. The other Novakid handed a spear to him, as he let out a joking war cry. Everyone applauded again, as Fowsi finally headed into the crowd._

_…_

_Slowly, every single respect was paid to the soldiers, To Qlin, an explorers pack, to Hatsuri a helmet, to Aiya a book or two; and  finally, the party was wrapping up. Janitors sweeping in the low light, yawning from time to time with a happy expression. The only noise being the mechanical singing of the ship. The Floran lieutenant knocked at the door of the captain's quarters, holding two presents._

 

_Eventually, Sothis answered. “Fowsillene...what’re you doin’ up so late?”_

_“There ISSSS no time on sssship. Here, TWO giftssssss for you and ssstar friend.” He held it out. The captain froze in surprise, having never received a gift before._

_“Thank ya’ kindly…Fowsi..why don’ ya’ get some well deserved hay hittin’?” Sothis brightened._

_“Yesss..Good nightssss, captain!” And with that, the Floran disappeared down the hallway, each step echoing._

_…_

And indeed it was a good night, until the click of a door crashed Sirius’s moment of tranquility. Had they left the door unlocked? Two feet stood before them, stuffed in snow boots, a plant-like figure blocking light from the doorway.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Corona is a Novakid's hair, serving the only purpose of looking pretty. It is considered the least important part of a Novakid.


	11. The Alleviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmaybe shipping if you squint....,,,,hbnnnmmm

“ _..L-lieutenant, I s-said access..denied._ ” The Novakid stuttered, scrambling to collect some piece of jewelry and a photo frame, before pressing against the wall. They tried to sound threatening to drive her away, but it spilled out as a weak request.

Aroyaun flicked on the light, luminance flooding the room. Sirius coiled and looked away, instinctively grunting. The Floran waited a few moments to set down the cube and the book, looking away.

She sighed. “ **Cap’n, I got ya’ some few things while I was out. Ya’ can't stay in here forever..plus, i need’ta sleep.** ” The Lieutenant set the plate down, sliding it to them. The smell of... _eggs?_ Wafted into the room.

The Captain stared coldly at the platter. It was an omelette-and a rubix cube, _and_ a book?

_For them?_

They could scarcely believe it. With a cautious grab of the fork, and a sweep the Novakid pulled the things closely and began eating, silently. Aroyaun approached with a slow, careful step--they didn't seem to notice or care. Finally, she sat down next to them.

It was clear to the Floran that the Captain had shed many tears, judging from the dry streaks on their face that they now happened to have--She would still have to get used to that. Aroyaun scooted closer, only to suddenly be pulled into a kind of..side hug. A soft chill encompassed her arm. A cold Novakid was never a happy one.

Complete silence draped over the room for many minutes.

“ _..Aroyaun._ ” Sirius started, very gently. The anger had long washed out of their voice, now tangled with exhaustion.

She blinked a few times, flinching. “ **yeah?** ”

The Novakid paused, hugging her tighter. “ _I'm...sorry._ ”

“ **‘S alright, cap’n.** ” Aroyaun’s face became a little more orange.

“ _That rank...no longer applies to me._ ”

“ **Ta’ me it does.** ”

They sighed, expression creasing to the tiniest smile. “ _If..you really wish you can refer to me by that in public. Otherwise..it simply isn't an accurate statement...anymore._ ”

The Lieutenant nodded. “ **If ya say so...we should rest.** ” Aroyaun yawned loudly, beginning to move away to the mattress, before being pulled backwards into the original position she was in. She blinked again in surprise, looking up at their face and back down at the floor, quickly. The Lieutnenant's heart fluttered for a few beats. One that she sometimes forgot she had.

Sirius didn't say a word, and began drifting back into a trance. The Floran was never allowed to be like this before, and turned a little more orange in the face. She had mixed feelings about her captain, and couldn't quite put a claw on them. With a shrug, Aroyaun fell asleep almost instantly.

She could bear the silence if she wasn't alone.

…

The last thing that Sirius expected when they drifted back into reality is that they had Aroyaun in their arms, hugging them tightly and snoring obnoxiously. She was fast asleep at the moment. They felt warm, and cozy--and for a Floran, she was rather soft. This left the ex-Captain unsure what to do exactly, as this was a odd situation to wake up to. They recalled heavy sobs and bittersweet memories, and eating some kind of food, but everything past that was foggy.

Never had they been like this since--

Quickly, they shook the thoughts out of their head before the name came upon them, and enjoyed the peaceful moment while it lasted, running a hand faintly through the foliage. The Novakid had wondered from time to time what it felt like.

Careful not to wake her up, the Captain set her on the mattress as gingerly as possible, standing up for the first time in awhile. It wouldn't be long before they returned. Sirius pulled a blanket over her, patted her head. An unidentifiable feeling settled on their mind, one that they couldn't exactly pinpoint.

Shrugging it off, the ex-Captain left, in search of a medical expert.

After all, their brand was still cracked.


	12. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might actually rewrite some of this eventually, so keep an eye out for any updates

Sirius returned from their trip much sooner than they expected; Not predicting professionals on such a planet.

...

Although, as they approached the room that they housed only paranoia clung to the insides of their stomach. A million possibilities of what might have happened to the Lieutenant-their Aroyaun-flashed through their mind-Another million images of a gorey doom rose from the depths of the Novakid’s fears, clawing at their head.

With each passing day that they had remained, it was harder to just leave her there.

They opened the door after a few more moments of ponderance, hands quivering. Before them was nothing of change. All the books were still where they were before, none of the kitchen equipment had even been so much as touched. Most importantly to them, the Floran was at the table teething on the remnants of her old spear. Those hundreds upon of thousands of chances for death slowly eased away, as they sat down.

“ _Did you rest well?_ ” Sirius started, shifting in their chair with an air of anxiousness. “ _It is of my wishes that you...did._ ”

Aroyaun looked up from chewing on the spearhead, giving her signature mischievous grin. “ **Yeah, Sirius, Why wouln’ i be? I was out like’a log the whole darned night.** ”

They flinched in surprise, heart warmed just a bit at being called by their name. “ _You..-No matter. I’m satisfied that you are in peak physical condition.._ ” Sirius eyed one of her injuries. “ _..Almost, either way. Have you replaced your bandages recently?_ ”

“ **When we first got in this sonova’ dirttown in the first place..I ran out afta’wards.** ” She shrugged apologetically, putting the spearhead down in front of her, averting her eye contact to her Captain. Aroyaun paused for a very long moment, holding a finger up to signal she wasn’t finished, and then spoke up. “ **Are you gunna’ leave me here? Becos'...well..** ” The Floran drifted off, clicking her tongue thoughtfully.

The ex-Captain blinked a few times, sighing and turning to the side of their chair. “ _In all of my honesty..It is not one of my great wishes to..part ways. But if you do stay you’re going to have to deal with.._ ” They leaned on the backing, fingers spread over their forehead with a frown.

“ **It ain’t nothin’ i can’t fix.** ” She snorted.

“ _What?_ ”

The Floran tilted her head, shrugging to quickly cover up what she said. “ **Nothin’. I’m gonna’ promise ya’ yer’ gonna regret it if ya’ do leave this walkin' talkin' wonder.** ”

Sirius nodded solemnly at the thought. “ _I am aware._ ”

Aroyaun lumbered over to the Novakid and sat in their lap, nestling herself rather comfortably before looking up at them. “ **Ssssso..can I please say wif--whatsitcalled..a cherry on’ top?** ”

“ _...i...well…_ ” They hesitantly flicked their gaze to her occasionally, with a weak frown and worried eyes.

“ ** _Please?_** ” The Floran dragged out the word, almost playfully.

Minutes fluttered by, with weak protests and a constant question being repeated similar to a broken record, Sirius finally gave in to her tone and sighed again. “ _..f-fine. But you are to remain..within my sight at all times, regardless the circumstances._ ”

The Floran gave a beaming smile. “ **Awlright, don’ worry ‘bout that at all, Sirius. I'll always be with ya’.** ” She emphasized the last part, cooing sweetly. Her words seemed to bring the Novakid comfort; they were smiling--at least, for now. “ **I promise. Now, howabout’ those bandages?** "

“ _We must purchase them together, then. You went to purchase goods yesterday, affirmative? Do you know where the market is?_ ” They gestured outside, mouth quirked in curiosity.

Aroyaun nodded, getting up and grabbing her disguise. “ **Sure do. Jus’ follow me..It was pretty crowded las’ time I went out--** ”

“ _What is that for?_ ” They pointed to the outfit, now standing up.

“ **So nobody does any starin’.** ” She explained.

Sirius narrowed their eyes in perplexion. “ _At what?_ ”

The Floran looked up, stopping midway with her arm through a sleeve. “ **At me, duh. Can’ have the murder plant walkin’ ‘round these parts.** ” She laughed bitterly. “ **From the glares n’ stares i’ve gott’n, they all think im some kinda’ monstah’.** ”

“ _Aroyaun…_ ” They started with worry, but only to pause-Sirius didn't have the words at the moment.

She continued. “ **Some kinda animal wif’ no feelin’s amirite? Thas’ what I am ta’ everyone else-** ”

They removed the disguise from her hands gently, putting it back on the floor. “ _There is no need for that now. I will make sure no being gives you trouble._ ” Sirius interlaced their hand with the Lieutenants’ firmly, helping her stand up. “ _We can discuss..this in awhile. Once your bandages have been replaced._ ”

She sighed, nodding. “ **Yeah. Awlright.** ” Aroyaun flushed in embarrassment, with no joke to laugh it off with. The punchline was too close to home. The Floran lead the Captain lazily outside, blocking the sun out of her eyes with another hand. Humans of different tones still shuffled pedantically across the sand, and the suns rays beat down hard on the torched sandstone.

As per usual, gazes were attracted to the two, but no words were spoken. Aroyaun sighed and rolled her eyes, continuing to carefully lead the Novakid to the marketplace in a route that avoided as many living things with eyes to stare or jaws to gape as possible. Finally the stalls came into view, as the lieutenant stopped momentarily. “ **Here ya are. I hope yer’ more literate than I am, cos’ i sure ain’t.** ”

Sirius squeezed her hand and nodded silently, ghosting along each presentation of goods with careful investigation of those who did have bandages. Unluckily enough for a somewhat impatient Floran, this took much longer than she would have liked--and it was even unknown what they were looking for in each roll of bandages.

Regardless, they were finished with an armful of medicine and other such in a bag, as they turned in the direction of their temporary home. “ _My apologies for my indecisiveness. I needed to acquire other things._ ” They mumbled, easing a reassuring smile onto their face.

The Floran scowled for a few moments, unable to remain angry and just nodded instead. “ **Yeah, yeah. Les’ get some grub while we’re at it huh?** ” She jested sarcastically, planning a route back.

“ _Well..that is not a bad suggestion._ ” The Novakid tapped their chin for a few moments.

Aroyaun pouted. “ **I was jokin’!** ”

Sirius dismissed her pouting with a slow wave of the hand. “ _I know. But it is still an idea. Are you hungry?_ ”

“ **......kinda’,** " The Lieutenant grumbled. “ **I knowa’ robot who might wanna serve us some things ta’ stuff ourrselves with.** ” She looked at the restaurant in the distance-and the few people entering and exiting through the doors, and began leading the captain again; kicking rocks in her way every few seconds

“ _Interesting. I’ve always wanted to know what food actually tasted like._ ”

“ **Yer’ tellin’ me ya’ never tastin’ any of the food ya’ve eaten before?** ”

Sirius nodded. “ _Correct. I absorb the matter and nutrients..but never the taste. If I truly was in danger of our version of starvation, I could simply absorb metal or anything that isn't..water, essentially._ ”

Aroyaun gaped in shock. “ **Well we’ve gotta get yourself a taste test of alotta things--you’ve been missin’ out, Cap’n.** ”

“ _I suppose I have been. I’m guessing metal does not taste too deliciously._ ”

 

“ **I’ve tried--Trust me, it ain’t!** ” The Floran giggled, opening the door for Sirius before heading in herself.

Blipp stood in front of the two, finishing his cleanup of a table. Gears whirred and hummed as the robot turned around, beeping happily. “Welcoming. Hello, Aroyaun! I’m so glad you decided to come to my diner.”

She waved back somewhat meekly, smiling. “ **Howdy. We’re jus’ here to eat some’a yer cookin’ if tha’s awrlight.** ”

“Excited. Of course! I am more than happy to serve.” The Glitch paused, tilting their head a bit upwards to the Novakid. “Curious. Who is this? Their hair is glowing.” Blipp observed, bronze coating shimmering in the small sunlight streaming through blinded windows.

“ **This’s my cap’n, Sirius.** ”

Sirius nodded silently.

He responded with a stiff wave. “Intrigued. Very interesting! Please, pick a seat while I go find some menus.” And with a slow turn, Blipp marched off without another word. Aroyaun sat down at a simple two-person table, adjusting the tablecloth a bit and admired the Captain while they waited-Silently, of course.

The Floran had no idea what was going on lately, having missed every second of being close to them. It was a confusing scenario, which happened to only crop up just now--out of the decade that she had been in that very crew. The Lieutenant was utterly dumbstruck and only sank deeper into thought; _Crew_. She missed them dearly, but was only able to laugh it off each time it was brought up.

“ _Lieutenant?_ ” Sirius’s gentle calling made her almost jump out of her chair. Aroyaun sat up straight, resting an elbow on the table. “ _You appear...shaken. Is something wrong?_ ”

_The punchline wasn’t even funny._

“ **‘F course, cap’n. Right as rain when we’re outta’ the weather.** ” She forced a chuckle, now leaning back on the cushioned seat.

Their face was set in stone. “ _We’ll talk about this later, too._ ” And picked up a handed menu, beginning to skim through its contents. She nodded, picking up her own and struggling to read each word.

“ **Could ya’ tell me which one is the third one down, fourth row on the uh..first page?** ”

“ _That is marinated steak. Are you sure you don’t want me to go over there and help you choose?_ ”

 

Aroyaun shook her head. “ **N-nah, i’m good. Ill jus’ have some steak..haven’ had any in forevah’.** ”

Of course, there was small talk for several minutes after their orders were taken; with things such as simple questions, plans for the future and other such, and admiring all the nice things within the diner. The sparkling clean checkered floors, squeaky bar stools and the smooth marble counters. Steam rose from the kitchen itself, a small simmering could be heard as well the clatter of pots and pans-From what Aroyaun recognized, it smelled like a warm summer's day at the park--something that she hadn’t thought about in a long time. Either way, the place was oozing charm; despite its emptiness of seats and the flickering of lights above. The only others there was a group of miners on break, chattering loudly while tuning into the TV.

Before they even knew it, two steaming plates of carefully made chow were set before the two, and Aroyaun immediately began digging in; only stopping upon realizing the Captain was only picking at their food with a fork.

“ **Come on and take a bite cap’n, im sure it doesn’ bite back. I’ll be darned, it smells just like a picnic in the park in here!** ” She wagged her finger, bits of food falling out of her mouth.

Sirius exhaled quietly in amusement, tearing off a small piece with their fork. “ _Park? Have you been to Earth before?_ ” They tilted their head. Not many planets had provided the beauty of nature for entertainment.

“ **Fer’ a few years at some academy. Thas’ how ah’ learned to engineer and pilot--ya’ taught me the rest.** ”

“ _That is something I have learned today. Why have you not ever told me such things before?_ ” They took a bite, smiling widely and relishing in the taste--before ultimately scarfing the whole thing down.

The Floran shrugged, giggling at their enjoyment. “ **Din’t think it was worth sharin’. Ah’ didn’ really get to graduation day. Left before then to visit mah’ homeplanet.** ”

“ _Well, I am proud of you for attempting an advanced education system. It was not of my knowledge you liked to learn!_ ” Sirius expressed rather enthusiastically, wiping at their face with a napkin; eyes sparkling with curiosity. They seemed to forget the desolation of recent events for only a minute or two.

Eventually the Glitch stopped by, setting a bill on the table. “Gleeful. Have you enjoyed your meal?”

The two gave a childishly excited thumbs up, nodding eagerly. Blipp brightened and clapped it’s hands giddily. “Overjoyed. I have really satisfied a friend! Hooray!” The Glitch paused a few moments, looking at the two. “Curious. However, living in those rooms by the protectorate complex center is expensive. I trust you have the sustainable pixels to..keep living here, so we can continue to do more friend things?”

Aroyaun nodded, smoothly and cockily posing in her chair. “ **Yeah, if ya’d like we were thinkin’ we could work at yer’ place.** ” The Novakid looked confused for a moment, but only nodded in agreement with the Floran.

Blipp giggled even more, the robot’s head bobbing. “Accepting. Of course! There isn’t any positions other than host and..waitress. I can handle the rest! Deciding. You two decide who gets who and ill assign you your hours. The best part--we get to do bonding activities afterwards! Only if you two wish, of course.”

“ _I wasn’t aware this was apart of our plan._ ” They mumbled to the still-posing Floran with a quirk of their brows.

She snickered. “ **‘F course not. But its an easy fit, right? An’ much bettah’ than bein’ in the hot sun for a home.** ” The Lieutenant tapped her forehead. “ **See? I can do some thinkin’. Plus, it means we can save up to get outta’ here.** ”

The Novakid froze in evaluation for a few moments, running over the possibilities. “ _It would most likely work out. Especially considering our…_ ” Their face fell to a shadow of gloominess. “ _New lack of occupations._ ” They drew their glance to the Floran. “ _But remember my rules..understand?_ ”

“ **Ah’ know perfectly well, I ain’t won’t go outta’ sight once. Ill nevah’ be too far away, either.** ” She chirped, signing the bill somewhat sloppily. “ **See? Nothin’ can go wrong.** ”

“ _Either way, I don’t want to...interact with anyone in depth right now. Could I be hostex?_ ” They asked softly, handing the pen back to Blipp. Even with her words, something still didn’t feel just right.

“ **Yeah-Anythin’ for you, cap’n.** ”

Blipp clapped his hands together, happily beeping a few times. “Amused. So, if all matters are settled, your hours will be in the afternoon to evening precisely--I usually don’t get business before that. Not without breaks in between! Anticipation. And afterwards, we can talk and talk and have alot of fun!”

“ _...Yes..fun. One moment however, I need to discuss some matters with my..friend. Here._ " They lead Aroyaun to a closed off space with a sink, luckily out of earshot.

" _About those bandages-I will assist you with your needs. But I may need your help, since we no longer..have a designated doctor._ "

Aroyaun patted their shoulder reassuringly. " **Leave it ta' me.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun _is_ actually literate btw, she just has trouble reading small texts i.e on menus n stuff


	13. The Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun and Sirius spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Scared together
> 
> Hoohoo im not dead yet u doinks buckle ur butts up

* * *

Fixing each other up was rather easy, given that both of them had at least some experience with first aid. Much less so Sirius--The interlaced violum plating had worked wonders in such dangerous times. They were glad it was worth the price of having to hand-forge it themselves.

Aroyaun had attempted to make a joke, a sneering comment or even a sarcastic undertaking to lighten the mood from time to time. Rarely she was rewarded of success, watching the Captain brighten for just a moment before they fell back into a paranoid wreck. It wasn’t even a debate on why their behavior had taken a sudden shift.

The Floran shifted in her spot, a pang of guilt stabbing through her chest. It wasn’t that she didn’t _care_ \--as much as it seemed on the outside. She wanted to go back and hear those familiar voices once again and chatter about little things about hunting, trophies, like there was no other care in the world.

Her kind had a short patience for other things that lived--and an even shorter period in which she would live. Death had long lost its grip on her darkest fears since the day she had sprouted.

Unluckily enough, the same was not applicable to Sirius. They stumbled back, sloppily throwing back on their cloak and helping Aroyaun up after a few moments, acquiring a rather nasty headache that seemed only to be more and more a prominent problem within the last few days.

For as much as they forgot-New memories relentlessly surfaced, relapsing in their mind in broken fragments. The ex-Captain had no idea who spilled those words or who’s faces moved, but it weighed them closer and closer to the ground; They were bound to break soon.

_…_

_“Alright captain, just point and i’ll start slashing. I’m a ra--”_

_…_

Sirius jolted, shoving another memory into the back of their mind. Though, it still didn’t stop them from the imagery the axe that surged right through the Avian’s body, staining the floors red for weeks to come.

Dead by their orders.

“ **Ay-uh, Sirius. Yer’ shakin’ a bit there..are y--** ” Aroyaun didn’t even finish her question; She already knew the answer. “ **Ya’ ain’t lookin’ so swell.** ”

A realization flashed as they looked at their hands, which were quivering feverishly. They denied her suspicions. “ _I’m fine,_ ” The Novakid started, very defensively. “ _It is simply….simply hot on this planet. That is all. Nothing else._ ” Every word that spilled out of them only strengthened their urge to share their feelings--if they even any--yet the words of assurance kept rolling like automatic clockwork. “ _There is nothing wrong with me. I have been through worse tragedies._ ”

The Lieutenant squinted keenly, baring her fangs a bit. She didn’t seem so sure judging from the desperation of their tone. Had she tapped a sensitive subject, of all things? Aroyaun observed her boss for just a moment; taking note of the paleness that had creeped its way onto their face and the suffocating weight on their shoulders which even _she_ could feel.

Avoidantly, Sirius stepped back and stared at the floor, waiting for a response. They weren't fond of being prodded at with invasively personal questions that only shone an ugly light on their failures; They weren’t _supposed_ to fail. Yet, at the same time they had to say something truthful about them.

The steel curtain had to lift, eventually.

She cautiously chose her words. “ **Look. Why don’ we git back to our place and simmer down a bit. We’ll need’ta be in good condition for our jobs tomorrow. Anythin’ ya like doin’ in yer freetime?** ”

Unexpectedly, they looked back up in surprise-It was a word the ex-captain seldom heard. “ _Freetime? You mean..relaxation, yes?_ ” They paused, pondering their options for a moment. There were few things they took actual interest upon other than work, work, ~~alcohol~~ and maybe bonding with others if Sirius had felt social enough. Though, parties really didn’t leave them a choice.

Aroyaun took into account the look of confusion blooming on the Captain’s face.

“ **I'll try ta’ think of somethin’ on the way. Cmon’. We've stayed here long enuf’.** ” She took the Novakids arm and began pulling them back ‘home’, waving a kind goodbye to Blipp. The Glitch tried to say something, but the two were already gone.

...

It took several minutes, but the Lieutenant got Sirius to take a short nap-It would be the best option at the moment anyway, their behavior being rather unstable. She stood up, pulling the cloak over them like a blanket, and then a quilt over that. To her disappointment, the Novakid no longer had facial features and had reverted to their true form once more--at least for now.

The Floran was going to miss that, a little too much. It would have to be a question among thousands she had for later. She sighed--It was going to take years to truly know them. Yet, only more mysteries cropped up without answers as a picture frame fell off the mattress, clinking lightly on the floor.

Dusty and faded as the thing was, there was a surprising quality left, filled with all sorts of details and vibrant colors. She brushed some of the remaining grime away--mostly just dirt among other things, and peered closely. Two figures; dressed casually with a cowboy esque backdrop--In fact, they were holding each other closely. One of which she could recognize as her captain but the other remained unknown. Definitely a Novakid for sure, and even the second one’s hair was tied back in a similar fashion; only difference being tied up rather than down.

Curiously, Aroyaun pondered about the meaning about the item--and the reasoning for it being in their possession. Yes, they were in the photo after all, but the undertone seemed a bit too intimate to just be coworkers. She sighed and tucked the photo back where she thought it belonged, not wanting to intrude upon their personal life as they rested properly for the first time in however long.

Finally, once Aroyaun was absolutely sure she wouldn't be heard; her vision began to part, blurring her hands in front of her as she felt regret and rage slowly crawl up her throat. First it was only a quiet, single whimper until everything from the past few days crashed on her like hail.

The Lieutenant gasped for air between shuttered breaths, using her only truly functional hand to cover her face while the other was a partially useless mess of wires and cogs. Tears slipped through her claws and dropped onto the floor. No noise escaped except for pained exhales until every breath was molten lava in her chest, constricting her lungs with each heave.

_Savage._

 

_Monster._

 

She fought back an agonized wail, desperately trying to cover her ears with anything possible.

 

_How could one see something other than a beast in you?_

 

_Reckless._

 

Her head pounded with an ache that made her feverish and weak, as the Lieutenant fell back to the mattress, softly pleading for everything to stop.

 

_Annoying._

 

_It's the only thing that's true._

 

Desperately, she curled up beside the Novakid, face buried in their corona.

 

_Volatile._

 

_Burden._

 

_You’re only filled with hate._

 

_Ungrateful._

 

_Shady._

 

_A mistake._

 

At that point, everything else fell into a jumble of syllables within her mind, and all that came out were apologies and begs for silence.

 

It was the one time she needed it.

…

Sirius stirred out of a dreamless haze and back into reality upon hearing whimpering, and found the Lieutenant clinging to them as if her life depended on it. The ex-Captain was confused until a feeling of dread overtook them when they realized it was Aroyaun who was whimpering. How long she was like this—they hadn't known. Cautiously, the Novakid settled their hand on her shoulder, giving her a nudge.

The Floran jolted backwards, breath hitched. A few seconds afterwards, Aroyaun wiped at her face furiously, hyperventilating. “ **‘S n-not what it looks like, I..i swear!** ”

“ _So you insist...Do you wish to talk about it over an activity in our ‘freetime’? I believe my video player still works._ ” They smoothed back her foliage, checking her temperature. Sirius dimmed significantly.

The Floran huffed, still sniveling and taking small little gasps. Slowly, she nodded in agreement. “ **What c..what can we watch?** ”

Straightening their posture, they gestured with their arms held out. Aroyaun clambered into them, being held in a more bridal style. There was nothing other than the mattress itself and a few chairs outside; and one window to see the sun beginning to dip below desert dunes. Outside distant clatters of metal against metal rang, and occasionally a warm breeze twirled through their ears.

“ _Well..Nothing exactly that we have not already viewed. We have..The Wildest West sector, Koibito ya yūjin, and Nuru’s Grand Hunt. The rest are..gone._ ”

“ **Y’saved my..favorite?** ” She mumbled in surprise, her frown lifting a bit.

They tilted their head. “ _Nuru’s Grand Hunt?_ ”

“ **Yeah. They played that all’th time wit’ the greenfinga’. Saplin’s loved that stuff-so did I.** ”

“ _I was not aware--I most likely should have suspected such a response, but it was simply a material for a thesis of mine, back when I still attended universities._ ” Sirius mumbled, still resting their hand on her head. “ _Shall we watch that, then?_ ”

Aroyaun nodded, a prick of a tear still slipped down her cheek, only to be wiped away by the ex-Cpaptain’s thumb. With a flick of their wrist, the beginning of a cheery intro theme began playing; clear accents of bongos and bone rattles chiming in the background. Of course, with the damages the fragile technology took it was mostly static; the dialogue was barely audible over the crackling of white noise.

The Lieutenant seemed entranced nonetheless, and sunk further into the Novakid’s arms with the occasional hiccup. Sirius didn’t exactly pay as much attention; even with Aroyaun’s chuckles. They were more drawn to the plethora of colors outside the window, until vibrant pinks and oranges finally smoothed into a dark ocean blue.

It wasn’t even until the Floran got up to stretch that they realized the movie was long over. They followed after hesitation, leaning on the windows edge as she did to look at the outside.

“ **Can’ wait ta’ get outta here. But I guess it ain’t so bad when the sun ain’t out.** ”

The ex-captain nodded in agreement with a small hum. “ _The stars are truly exhilarating, I wasn't even sure if they would be visible through such smog. Do you think the same?_ ”

Lazily, she shrugged. “ **They’re terrifyin’ awlright. But there ain’t much ta’ see from here.** ”

“ _Terrifying is an interesting choice of words. We should rest soon, but I have suspicions there might be a roof we can get a better view from there. Are you going to be accompanying me?_ ”

She stopped to decide, until curiosity overtook her, as did the offering of the Novakid’s hand. “ **Well-sure. Lead th’way.** ”

The two rounded a hallway, past the medical ward. Aroyaun looked back for one moment, at the foggy, slim windows neatly ingrained in the double swinging doors. Something about the pit in her stomach told her something was very wrong about that place. The thought soon washed away as she stepped into the elevator, and doors slid open to the vast expanse of the night sky.

Sirius let go of her hand to walk forward; cloak, corona and all fluttering lightly in the desert wind. For that point in time, it seemed that their wanderlust had returned to ache their limbs, old memories bubbled on their shoulders, and even the faint taste of wine in the air. For one moment; nostalgic young years drifted back to them.

_…_

_“ A toast’ta you, darlin’!” Perch sang in the early hours of the morning, when the stars still glimmered brightly. She held her wine glass high, letting out a giggle._

_Sothis tilted their head, curiously, brushing their shortened corona into place and adjusting the graduate’s cap sloppily fashioned on their head. “Ta’ me? I thought it was fer’ us, pardner?” They set down the bottle in the grass, movement filled with curiosity._

_With a wave of a hand, she took a smug sip and rolled the glass in her palm. “ Well it’s yer 100th birthday, ain’t it? Not mine.” _

_They shuffled in their position, shyly inching their hand on top of her own. “I guess. But can we make it fer’ us instead? It’d be more special then.”_

_Perch grunted with amusement, interlacing her fingers. “ Sure, dragonfly. To us.”_

_“To us.”_

_…_

Aroyaun laid back on a long silenced generator, either absorbing the colors and bright dots in the sky or watching Sirius’ shoulders drop with an entranced stillness. She didn’t want to disturb the silence, and instead pulled them to sit down on the concrete floor.

Not even a minute later, they spoke. “ _My..apologies. It has been awhile..since I..nevermind._ ” They paused, clenching their fists the slightest bit before relaxing again. “ _I do have to wonder which star could be possibly brightest in this sky._ ”

“ **Pff, thas’ easy.** ”

“ _Easy? I’m not so sure, but I have eager intentions to hear your answer._ ”

“ **‘S you, dummy. What else it woud’ be?** ” She chided playfully, leaning on their shoulder.

“ _In the most literal sense, I suppose you are correct._ ” They giggled softly, ruffling her foliage. “ _As long as you remain living._ ”

Aroyaun looked over, tilting her head. “ **Whaddya’ mean?** ”

“ _I would really hate to see something happen to you--_ ” They began, promptly interrupted.

“ **Y’ve said it a thousand times before, haven’ ya?** ”

They crossed their arms, huffing. “ _It never loses its meaning no matter how many times I repeat it--I’m serious. Of all the lieutenants i’ve hired, and many, myself included aren’t ones to pick and choose but...you’re my favorite of all of them._ ”

Silence drifted past, hidden in the breeze.

“ **But...why?** ”

“ _What reason is there to not have you as a favorite? You know loyalty, to laugh in the face of death. Behind that ill-temper of yours-_ ”

“ **Hey!** ” She barked, punching them lightly in the arm.

Sirius shook their arm out, chuckling “ _-Is a heart of what I believe is called gold. Service goes beyond combat, Aroyaun; it’s a companion you’re looking for rather than a..‘sellsword’. Connection is vital._ ”

With a hand to the sky, Aroyaun lead her fingertips to the stars absentmindedly. “ **If we’re playin’ flattery, yer’ the best teacher i’ve ever met.** ”

“ _Now that is something I remain conspicuous of. Have you not interacted with plenty of professors?_ ”

“ **Yeah. Allov’ em’ never took me for an actual studen’ an’ always be hollerin’ bout’ I was dangerous cos’ y’know..Florans, I guess. Over the years it really got ta’ me. ‘Til I met you, ‘f course. Fer’ once in my life, I was taken seriously an’ I was able to learn a bunch from ya’..like how’ta keep it togetha’.** ” She seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone else. “ **Howd’ya do it so well? We just--..everythin’ here..our..our friends, n’stuff..** ” The Floran turned to look at them voice uneasy.

“ _I.._ ” They paused, choosing sentence by sentence carefully to avoid ranting; not wanting her to be up all night. “ _I do not. I feel just as if my emotions make me..weaker. Less reliable, so they are..put away until nobody is present. That is simply how I have grown to accept it._ ” Sirius halted again momentarily, voice growing weaker as they glanced at the Floran’s pitiful frown. “ _I dearly miss them all, Aroyaun. It...it is most definitely of my own fault that they are..deceased._ ”

_It’s my fault that they’re all dead._

Quickly, the Lieutenant grabbed their hands. “ **Hey, hey, hey-Les’ not talk like that. We both know that definitely ain’t true..All of em’..they’re in a better place now. Okay?** ”

They drew their gaze at the floor. “ _I was in power to achieve something that could have saved them..if I had just payed attention..They would be here-so would Fowsi, and..Ikeyuri..and.._ ”

Her finger shushed their thoughts. “ **Look, y’did the best you could..they knew what dangers were lurkin’ when they signed up..to be a crew. Now, we jus’ gotta stick together and-** ” The Floran sighed. “ **-** **Everythin’ will be normal again, I swear by it. We’ll be a community soon, and we’ll be happy, go huntin’, kick some butt, an’ be stronger.** ”

Sirius was met with a warm hug, the Lieutenant’s arms wrapped tightly around their neck. The Novakid embraced the opportunity and returned her comforts, a rested head on her shoulder. “ _I’m...scared._ ”

“ **Thas’ perfectly fine. An’ y’know what? I am too. Terrified, fer sure.** ” Aroyaun traced a few gentle circles in their back. “ **But we’re scared together...and...i’ll be with ya’ for every step of it. Now, les’ get some rest. We got ourselves a big ol’ day a’ work ahead ov’us, right?** ”

The two maintained eye contact for a few lingering seconds, before helping each other up to their feet.

“ _Correct. Let us return._ ”

Scared together.


	14. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a time-passer chapter, still has some significant bits at the end. Sorry for the quicker pacing, I'll be sure to slow down in the next few
> 
> BUCKLE UP LADS

Business had flown smoothly enough for a first day, even with the hassle on being refreshed on the basics of working in retail. It was a shared experience; albeit a forgotten one between them both.

Aroyaun occasionally looked back at the Novakid quietly sorting out tables, seemingly lost in thought; and back at the diner. She felt partially bad for Blipp, as the place seemed lonely despite the charm oozing from every nook and cranny; and even the Glitches’ endlessly welcoming and friendly behavior tipped her off to guess that they had nobody to talk to.

Chiming of a dinner bell snapped her back into focus, as she made her way for the kitchen. There wasn’t much to pay attention to, except for the odd stench of whiskey reeking hours later that remained for the rest of the shift--only fading once the three finally closed up.

…

Brimming with excitement, the Glitch lead them both back to his room. “Enthused. It’s so nice to have the time to finally spend some time with you two. I have plenty of different board games, and most definitely a ton of would-you-rathers stored in my fun-box.”

Blipp took out a dusty wooden box, clapping his hands together with glee. “Coy. Don’t mind the dust, friends; I haven’t taken out this thing in such a long time. But first-I must know more about you both. Jubilant. Take a seat!”

The Novakid pulled up a nearby chair, while Aroyaun comfortably found herself on the floor. They both looked at each other.

“Curious. Well, we know names. But interests are everything. Here--i'll start. Explanatory. I love baking, exploring, and gardening! Pretty mundane it might be, but I enjoy a simple life. My favorite color is bronze; as you can clearly see.” He finished, gears whirring happily. He kindly gestured to the Lieutenant, sitting on the edge of his own chair.

“ **Oh-well uh-..Ah’ like huntin’, fencin’ an’ motor racin’. Nothin’ real surprising there, an’ I like yellow...don’ really have a favorite though…** ” She paused, running through everything she just said. “ **Leather jackets are pretty good, too.** ”

“ _I..show interest in alien biology._ ” Sirius began flatly, but instead trailed off and scuffed their foot meekly on the floor.

Aroyaun frowned a bit, speaking in unison with Blipp. “And?”

“ _And...science in general. Learning. visual arts.._ ”

“ **There has ta’ be _somethin’_ y’do all day instead’a writin’ essays or readin’ research. It ain’t gonna hurt t’say.** ” She gently elbowed them to continue, confused at the sudden silence.

They finally managed, an air of timidness to their posture. “ _I..used to do blacksmithing..and..ice skate. If I remember..correctly, I used to..have an aquarium. For..coral, mostly. Silver is a..pleasing color._ ” This earned them a celebratory pat on the back.

He tilted his head inquisitively. “Confused. Used to?”

A pause.

“ _Used to._ ” The ex-Captain grimaced. “ _I have hardly picked up on either of them for..possibly only half a decade._ ”

Aroyaun snapped her fingers, gasping. “ **That could explain it. Well, besides the introducin’, what games d’ya have?** ”

“Eager. Oh, I have plenty! There’s go fish, spoons..Disgust. Solitaire. Eager. Werewolf…”

…

It wasn’t until many weeks later did she become bothered. Both their new lives had fared well enough, and miraculously avoided ending up on the streets; mostly thanks to Blipp’s relentless generosity, patience, and her own patience for playing spoons for the seventh time this week.

And it wasn't until this week did she realize what exactly was bothering her; the pungent whiskey smell that reeked at a certain time each day at the diner. Soon enough, Aroyaun knew exactly why it bothered her.

It started with a distant conversation which she happened to have the ear to, as she set down the meals for the regular customers, all cackling at their own drama-filled mining mishaps.

“Ey’ pretty miss, why don't you give me a chance?” A man smiled sloppily, an array of mining gear hanging over his back. He leaned on the podium invasively, dirt stained hands gripping the wood.

Sirius narrowed their eyes, filled with dread and irritation the second the man walked through the door. “ _Miss?_ ”

“Yeah. Why don't we go out somewhere nice and quiet? You know what I mean.”

“ _For the last time; no. Do you wish to either sit at your table or leave? I'm beginning to prefer the latter._ ” The Novakid gritted, struggling to maintain a calm expression. The man didn't seem pleased with their reaction, and jerked them down to his own eye level using the collar of their cloak.

“Listen here, doll. Nome’ of you low-class servants talk to me that way, understand? I oughta’ punch you for that.”

_…_

_“Listen here, dragonfly. Me and my rewards are everythin’, an’ I'm kind enough t’give em’ to someone as naïve an’ lowly as yerself, got it?”_

_…_

The ex-Captain tensed, losing eye contact and the seething rebuttal they had; the old words of their everything-and nothing-echoed in their head.“ _My...dearest..apologies._ ” Combat wasn't something they wanted to deal with; at least right now, but neither was having their much appreciated personal space be invaded by some drunkard.

“Much better,” He finally stepped back, giving them a shove. “I'm going to join my usual table now, if you excuse me.” The Human tottered off to his own seat, throwing an insult at the passing Floran.

“ **What was that all about, cap’n?** ” Aroyaun set the carrying tray down.

“ _It is nothing to be worried about. This is frequented behavior--_ ”

“ **Frequen’ed? Y’mean after all this time...? I saw you were ‘bout to say somethin’ but..it jus’ rolled right on off,** ” She huffed, frowning. “ **An’ more importantly, why didn’ you tell me?** ”

Sirius brushed the dirt off their cloak, looking away. “ _This is a professional scenario. I am..not in charge, so I will tolerate it until it escalates._ ”

“ **Y’could have slam dunked him on his back an’ impale-** ” Aroyaun was met with a hand clapped around her mouth.

“ _That is illegal, lieutenant._ ” They pulled back their hand, shaking a substance off. “ _Did you just..lick my glove?_ ”

Aroyaun snickered. “ **Maybe.** ”

“ _You're such an absurdity,_ ” They elbowed the Floran towards the general direction of the kitchen, shaking their head with a slight uplift of a smile. “ _Please, perform your job before Blipp hears you slacking off._ ” With a final snort, Aroyaun turned around and disappeared out of sight.

This was the least of their current worries.

...

Three months soared surprisingly fast, even with the increasing aggravation. Everything was a hazy strung together plan, and living at such a complex cost the two nearly everything they had in their pockets. It was getting difficult to get by.

Refugee camps were the remaining options that were free, and the only one that was close was nestled between the outskirts of a jungle. Much to Sirius’ dismay, the humidity often short circuited their translator. Though, in the lack of proper air conditioning there was the shade of the canopy. Mossy clumps of grass blanketed the campground, and rays of sunlight sifted through the earthy greens and browns of trees.

Inhabitants of either Hylotl or Human weren't too friendly, to either of them in the slightest. Most interactions came off as weary or disdainful, or even flat out rude from time to time.

One night after work, a cave ruptured in the way of their normal path. The ex-captain skidded to a halt upon their hoverbike. Through settling rubble and flaring clouds of dust, a faint pink hue pulsed far in the created tunnel.

Aroyaun stumbled off the bike and rolled into the sand, looking down the ceiling of the tunnel with a giddy bounce. “ **Les’ explore!** ”

“ _As much I am eager, the sun is dipping and nocturnal types of monsters will emerge soon enough. Do you even have a weapon?_ ” They began trying to get her back on the bike, before being swatted away with a hand.

“ **Ah’ have a spearhead, jus’ need a stick. Do you have a weapon?** ”

Sirius nodded, body buzzing ambiently. “ _Affirmative. A silenced energy pistol. I have my suspicions about this._ ”

The Lieutenant motioned them to follow her, snapping a large branch off a dead tree and digging the spearhead into the wood. “ **We haven’ been adventurin’ in forever. We didn’ get this half-day off for nothin’ either--so please? Promise we'll be back by sundown.** ”

“ _A...quick look. That is all I will allow._ ”

Cool sand trickled from the tops of the cavern, a distant rumble or creak echoing throughout the walls. The world beneath the surface remained untouched and ancient, dust disturbed with every step. Soft winds sung of peaceful summer nights long out of reach, and the voices of those who deserved a better life than death. Shards of bone stuck from the sand, cracking and crunching underfoot to break the silence. Sirius didn't mind the dark too much, even with putting down the monsters that constantly jumped the two with either the snap of a neck or a bullet through the head.

The two neared the source of pink, a cliff face within the cave that peered down below to a gargantuan Erchius crystal, partially dug into the ground. Behind that, were a small group of cultists. The Novakid quickly pulled Aroyaun back, and used their translator to conceal the glow emitting from their body.

Slowly, the ex-Captain peeked over the edge and watched the velvet robed committee step up to the crystal, carrying a squirming bodybag. The leader threw it to the pink fractal, and watched the cries for mercy turn to blood curdling screams and squawks of agony. The Erchius sluggishly creeped around the bag, tearing it open before impaling the body inside of it. Green feathers flew in the air, as the Avian was consumed whole within a pulsing shell.

The screaming ceased.

One of the other members stepped to the shell with a hammer and slammed it down, shattering the Erchius to reveal a loosely modeled, blob of pink flesh. The stench of death itself reached the two after a few moments. Sirius silently motioned for Aroyaun to get up and leave, pale as the moonlight shining down on them as they exited.

It was an interesting conversation topic on the rest of the ride home, once they were able to calm the Lieutenant’s panicked shrieking.

“ **Whoev’n were those...freaks?** ”

They shook the rushing adrenaline off of them, gripping tighter onto the handlebars. “ _C-cultists. They..hate those who aren’t..Human. That is all I...really know of them.._ ” The Novakid sped up the vehicle, taking a deep breath. “ _It could explain..the lack of friendly interactions between us and..others._ ”

And those next few nights, Aroyaun slept with one eye open.

Hunter turned hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other races than humans arent common on this planet. There's a reason for that.


	15. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT CHICKENS
> 
>  
> 
> [[cluck cluck]]

“Worried. Goodness, you two; you look terrible. Is there something wrong?” Blipp asked, wiping the counter after closing hours. The lights flickered dimly, illuminating the cloudy sky. Though, judging by the erratic whirring that could be heard even a few feet away-there was something wrong with all of them.

“ _We had a detour back to our settlement..a few days ago. Nothing of significance. You seem..upset. Is there a problem?_ ”

The Glitch stopped wiping the counter for a moment, placing a dirty glass aside. “Wary. My husband..Cyda..has been gone for awhile. I thought he would return from work but..Fearful. I..miss him.”

Sirius approached Blipp and placed a hand on his shoulder, corona dulled. “ _I..know what agony such a scenario as that brings._ ”

“ **Where’d y’see him last?** ”

“Confused. He works in the main mining center..we talked briefly before he left. Why?”

Aroyaun's blood ran cold, as she froze to stare back at the depths of the sinkhole behind them. She looked back at Sirius and mouthed something silently.

“ _We’ll help you locate your dearest. Do you know how to defend yourself?_ ” The Novakid asked quietly.

Blipp looked up in surprise, clicking in confusion. “Hopeful. You will? Uh--sort of, I have a dagger and a..pistol. Embarrassed. I don't really fight, as you might have noticed.” He turned to follow, nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two; they were pleasant to be around despite their odd behaviors, but there was a reason he never went down _there_.

The ex-Captain tugged on Aroyaun's arm. “ _It will be fine. We promise to guard you with our lives. Aroyaun, could you hand your coat to Blipp? He requires armor._ ”

She did so, lending it to the Glitch. The Floran didn't seem too pleased about the roundness of her figure. “ **What ‘bout me, then?** ”

“ _A simple solution. I will let you borrow my cloak._ ” They plopped the fabric in her hands. “ _Interlaced with Violum. I would appreciate it if you did not lose it._ ”

“ **Oh. Alright.** ” Aroyaun felt as if she were wearing a blanket; one that smelled somewhat of gin, that is. “ **Awlright. Les’ go find this Cyda.** ”

The trio progressed down fuschia metal beams with great precaution, spiraling into pitch black. When they reached the bottom, it smelled strongly of rubber and iron. Stone underneath was damp and somewhat cool, as moss slowly inched its way up the walls and through cracks and crevices. Blipp flicked on a flashlight, lagging behind the rest of the group with a shiver.

“ _What is Cyda’s appearance?_ ”

“Alert. He is cobalt-colored, and has mining gear. I believe he has a furnace modification to help smelt. You...you'll know him when you see him. Antsy. You said you related to ‘such a scenario?’” He tried to change the topic, not wanting to get too worked up about it.

They answered avoidantly, while kicking over a few rocks in the groups way. The ex-Captain motioned for the Lieutenant to help them. “ _Yes._ ” 

“Distracted. Were you married, too?”

“ _No. Engaged. Forty seven years ago. Is this really necessary?_ ” They growled defensively, looking back with a flare of light.

Aroyaun shoved the last boulder aside and continued leading, interested by their wording. “ **Not right now it ain’t, we got a task.** ” She noted the information and patted them on the arm, and the other two continued moving.

Passages made way to an underground clearing, with abandoned excavation equipment and a jumble of gears, sprockets and other such in the middle. The Glitch flicked the light to the pile--an exhilarating cobalt blue arm, partially obscured by the torn fabric of a hood. He froze, dropping the flashlight with a deafening clatter. 

Blipp sprinted to the pile, picking up the arm with great care. “Terrified. This is..his arm.” He looked around for another clue, but the clearing was quite literally a dead end.

“ _He could certainly alive, still. We should..leave before anyone finds out we have been here._ ”

As Aroyaun turned to lead again, a cultist stopped her with a jagged knife of many odd bones poorly melded together, only a foot away from her throat. She jumped backwards with a yelp, clumsily trying to get ahold of her spear. The ex-Captain stepped in front of the two, protectively nudging the Floran behind them.

“ _Don’t. Touch. Her._ ” Sirius warned lowly, hand hovering over their pistol.

Footsteps pattered softly on stone, as two other cultists emerged from the shadows behind the figure. “Are you kidding? We’ve cornered a bunch of you monsters into one place.”

“ _Using the phrase ‘monster’ is interesting for your situation._ ” They snorted.

The third of the Cultists spoke. “It’s the truth. Humans are the only thing that’s natural anymore--and the Ruin will make sure it stays that way. Now die, monster scum.” And leapt, knocking the Novakid off their feet. Aroyaun snarled and let out a war cry, charging the other two headfirst. 

Sirius bucked their attacker off with a kick to the stomach, still somewhat dazed at the sudden rush of energy wracking their thoughts. They rolled to their side, feverishly drawing their pistol and firing a few shots, and finally rocked up to their feet. It was generous to say the Novakid hadn’t fought in awhile; and even more to say that their aiming was a little less than optimal. The cultist skidded to the side, robes ripped from the ex-Captains missed shots. They pounced on the human, slamming them to ground with a force that almost knocked them out, jagged fingers wrapped around the cultist’s throat.

“ _I’ll enjoy wiping out every single one of you bootlicking sheep,_ ” The Novakid croaked weakly, tightening their grip. “ _Any last words?_ ”

“You first.”

Everything happened in a blur. A knife surged through the crack between their armor, blue plasma splattering in a faded line upon the floor. They staggered backwards into a wall, as the agony sharpened. Sirius wailed in misery, clutching their side and crashed into the cold, cold ground. Unable to control themselves, they cried again and desperately tried to climb the aciculated rocks beside them. The knife only dug more snugly into their chest, splitting the wound open even more so.

With doubled vision, the ex-Captain fought their slipping conscience. The only thing that was more than shapes and colors was the lack of the second cultist, and Aroyaun.

The Floran had been doing fantastically herself, fluid as water and brimming with a youthful vigor. It was refreshing to return to old roots, and watch the spear cleanly cut through flesh; to finally pierce through the rib cage. There was a wildfire in her eyes, only quelled for blood.

Someone shot at her, the energy bullet fizzling upon coming into contact with the cloak. She whipped around, recognizing who’s gun it was in shock. That was, until the Lieutenant heard a scream of agony; followed by another. Her stomach dropped to her toes, locking eye contact with the other cultist still who stood. Their hood messily torn off and misplaced, Sirius’ pistol in hand.

Aroyaun boiled with rage, taking the dropped knife and cut through the throat of the human--who collapsed and spasmed for a few moments, then fell limp.

It was over.

She checked first to make sure Blipp was there. He was, holding his own pistol with a quivering arm. The Floran shifted her gaze wildly around the room, looking for them in a panic. Another cry-mixed with a sob-drew her attention to the far end of the room. The Lieutenant sprinted over, claws trembling as she swore repeatedly.

“ **S-sirius! T-this ain’t good..where’r ya hurt?** ”

“ _It...isn't-_ ” They tried to sit up; using their elbows as support before thumping again with a gasp, followed by a muffled yell.

“ **Stay s-still goddamnit--Lemme see!** ” She held them down gently, glancing at the knife that had a pinkish substance oozing from it. It was wedged in an ugly manner between their armor plating; the one spot where it would have fit. “ **How t’hell do ya’ even take this thing off!?** ”

“ _...buttons. Neck._ ” The ex-Captain sputtered, vaguely pointing to themselves. Before they could try to speak again, everything fell into a sleepy, blissful darkness.

The Novakid fell limp.

Frantically, she pressed the two buttons and the two panels fell apart with a whistle and a click. Underneath, plasma continued streaking down their torso and onto the floor. It was practically impossible to tell the source of the wound, their colors blending fuzzily. Aroyaun figured it would be easier if she could tell skin from blood, so she felt around their translator, finally locating the microswitch that caused them to transform.

The first thing that she noticed by chance, were a myriad of scars. Some old and others more recent, especially all along the arms. Some were much too long to be cuts, but too chancy to be bullets. She shook the thoughts off her mind and carefully removed the dagger, dabbing away the liquid Erchius.

“ **Ay-blipp. C’mere..I need y’to search those freaks an’ help--h-help me carry em’. D’ya have extra medicine?** ”

“Hazy. Y..yes. Ill..get to it.”

She looked back at Sirius.

" **Ill do bett'r next time. I promise.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey not to be a master surgeon or anything but getting stabbed....hurts alot probably
> 
> also no sirius isnt ded


	16. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO AINT DEAD

Blipp struggled to push the heavy door to the medbay open, a thick and musty air came over the two. The Lieutenant gagged in disgust, trying to not inhale any of the suffocating fumes emitting from her ex-Captain’s wound. They hadn’t stirred a bit, head lulled peacefully and corona flickering from time to time.

Surveying the room, the Floran searched for someone who wasn’t immediately preoccupied with another flesh blob mutated by who-knows-what. More specifically, she was searching for a non-human doctor; by the greenfinger, it would be awhile before she trusted any of their stupid antics again.

“Aroyaun? You’re..alive?” A soft voice asked. She looked up; it was a Hylotl. Speckled with vibrant oranges and earthy browns, a bandage wrapping over one of the three eyes.

“ **Ikeyuri- _yer’_ alive?** ” The Lieutenant almost dropped the Novakid. “ **Hold on. Stories r’fer later. Help me wit’ the cap’n- _please_. Ah’ have absolutely no i-idea how t’take care of em’.** ” She practically begged, tears forming.

Ikeyuri hesitated, observing the three. They looked in poor condition by medical standards; and even more so in mental condition. The Floran’s fearful expression told him everything-she had seen too much.

“Alright. Okay. Come over here--ill make do with the floor. Everything else is...infected. Nobody has cleaned the beds in awhile. You there, the Glitch. What is your name?”

“Worried. Blipp.”

The Doctor nodded, helping the two set down the body. “Blipp, I need you to grab some bandages, please. The nanowrap kind. They should be silver and blue, and in the right cabinet down that hallway. Can you handle that?” His voice was soothing, and reassuring despite the reflection of pity in his eyes. The Glitch was already searching, trying to keep out of the way of other bustling nurses.

“While that’s being taken care of. Lieutenant, can you give me a briefing on what they were attacked with? And if there was anything else of note?”

She knelt next to the Hylotl, but refused to make eye contact. “ **They were stabbed wit’ a dagger, I think. It had some weird-lookin’ pink stuff on it. We were attacked by some’a them cultists, too. Right outta’ the shadows.** ”

“It looks like they passed out from the shock of the impact, then.” The Doctor took the bandages from the returning Blipp, putting on a gas mask. “Nevermind. Step back, plasma fumes are deadly.” He nudged them both away, rolling Sirius to their side and began his work.

Almost half an hour of anxious chatter and murmurs passed before the Hylotl finally got up, adjusting his glasses. “There. They need rest, so make sure to get them somewhere comfortable, and avoid going too near-the gas could kill you. Blipp, use one of the wheelchairs to escort them out. Now..” Ikeyuri looked back at Aroyaun “The good news is; they certainly aren’t dead. The bad news is; poison. Erchius poisoning. It’s going to slow the healing process a bit. But, Leiutenant..” He eyed her fumbling with her hands behind _their_ cloak, which was odd; considering they never let anyone else wear it.

“What, in the name of the war; did you get yourself into? And how did you even _find_ a cult?” 

“ **..lucky chancin’, and the like.. But I thought th’crash took yer’ life. Where ‘n tarnation were _you?_** ” The Lieutenant hissed defensively, temper heated.

“I was lucky enough to not lose my head..I didn’t see you two at the time and-in dismay, I sought for shelter. And with my license I got a job.” 

“ **Fair enough. I jus’..** ” The Floran sighed, and put a hand on her forehead. “ **..sorry. How much do we gotta pay?** ”

An unknown voice called from the distance. “Dr. Ikeyuri! We need you for something!”

“That’s my cue--and you being alive is enough, I already get paid handsomely. Come visit me tomorrow, friend.” He left her be, waving a kind goodbye.

She knocked at Blipp’s door, with nowhere else to go at the moment. The Glitch brightened upon seeing her, and welcomed the Floran inside. A delicious smell wafted to her, which comforted her at least a bit. Pots, pans, flour and other ingredients were neatly organized on the counter, as the stove flickered with a cozy warmth.

“Relieved. I was starting to think you would try and go back to your home by yourself.”

“ **Yeah, me too. But, could ah’ stay over..fer’ a few days?...** ”

“Confident. If its to take care of your friend, I already have it handled.”

Aroyaun shook her head. “ **It’s..it’s not that. I don’ want em’ to freak out again.** ”

Blipp paused for a moment, considering her request with the lack of context behind her wording. He decided not to ask her to clarify. “Decisive. Of course, then. I hope the floor would be alright; Apologetic. I don’t really have more than one bed.”

“ **Sounds good t’me. You just..do you, I guess.** ” The Floran rested on the arm of the couch, unable to take her eyes off the Novakid. 

“Casual. When did you two first meet, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“ **Ten years ago. I was visitin’ my home an’ stuff..before my graduation day. An’ on the way t’my town, some bandits attacked me. Hadn’t it been for them..** ” She dug her hand gently into their corona, scruffing it a bit. “ **i..might’ve not been here. After talkin’ to my siblin’s an’ my brothah’ greenfinger, they offered me as an engineer on their..crew.** ”

“Ponderance. Is that where your accent came from?”

“ **Sorta’. They had these..infermational’ tapes where they went around explainin’ and observin’ planets. But in all honesty, ah’ have no idea why they talk like that, an’ why they don’ like talk their folk anymore.** ” Aroyaun laid on the back of the couch, relaxing. “ **Say, why’re you so friendly t’us? I’ve always been wonderin’.** ”

“Unsure. I grew up here, and there wasn’t many who were diverse. So I figured it’s best if we all get along in a city full of those who don’t because..of how they work. Better to be happy than upset, right?”

She chuckled. “ **That’s one way t’put it.** ”

The Glitch nodded, handing back her coat. “Sincere. Agreeable, and I believe this belongs to you.” Blipp flicked his gaze to her mechanical arm. “Wary. One more thing..how did you get that arm? Is it just an improvement of life?”

Her breath hitched, before murmuring. “ **I grew as a..twin to the Greenfinger an’..we became rivals. It ended real nasty, an’ i ended up wit’ only one arm fer’ most of my time at college.** ”

“Sympathetic. Sorry to hear that." He handed her a spare blanket, seemingly hand knitted. "You should..get some rest. Goodnight, friend.”

“ **..‘Night.** ”

Idle sounds of burning stoves, chopping fruits and the opening and closing of cabinets helped her drowsily drift off. Her hand was still resting on their head, as a smile overcame her.

Better ignorantly blissful than consciously terrified.


	17. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun finds information on the Occasus.

With a yawn, the Lieutenant rolled her shoulders in the early morning, observing the pile of collected things from the cultists with curiosity. She hoped there would be some clue as to Cyda’s disappearance, something that the Floran could find out in the time Blipp was shopping.

Two daggers, some spare change, a few letters stained with blood, two pendants of Erchius, and Cyda’s presumed arm.

She sifted through the letters first, squinting in annoyance as she opened the first one. Luckily enough, the handwriting was big enough to be read. However, it lacked the stains of blood unlike the rest.

[Dear Purger Maurice,

I’ve assigned to you an important mission. Rumor has it more of these rats are settling in our town. Our scouts tell us there’s seven. Don’t worry about the blue Glitch; we’ve relocated him to main base for interrogation. Here’s your list of potential targets, with traits to distinguish if you can’t find them right away. Report back soon; we’re going to cleanse the town in a week.

*I.Red Floran: Young adult. Dangerous. Only Floran.  
*II.Orange-Red(?) Avian: Very long tail feathers. Dressed fashionably.  
III.Blue Novakid; Tall. Armed. Unstable. Only Novakid.  
IV.Yellow Avian: Presumed sister of our last target, Green. Runs a stand at the market.  
V.White Hylotl: Missing an eye. Old. Doctor.  
VI. Cecilie, European Human: Traitor. Last seen approaching the hover bike graveyard; Norwegian descent.  
VII. Gray Apex: Working with Cecilie. Unknown location.

Notes:  
III is always accompanied by I. Separate them.  
VI takes highest priority; if you find her.  
Do NOT kill I or II. It would bring too much attention, so keep them quiet.

Pick two, and be done with it. Any extras are welcomed.

Destroy this once you’re done.

-Priestess Archon]

She scowled, opening the next one. It was partially scorched as well.

[Trainee,

You’ve made a good a decision joining us. The Occasus welcomes you warmly; The Protectorate Complex has an ‘out-of-order’ Elevator in the farthest hall from the Medbay. Nobody goes down there; you won’t be seen. Press the alarm button once you’re in. An instructor should give you the directions to our base, once you’re done with this mission.

Destroy this letter as soon as you read it.

Your leader,  
The Harbinger.]

 

[Spy Razor,

Your shift is at the central mine from 11:00PM to 2:00AM. You know the drill. Report back with information. Accompany Purger Maurice as needed.

-Priestess Archon]

Remaining letters were propaganda posters. She resisted the urge to tear them into shreds and set them aside for later, looking at the daggers. One seemed to be made of wood; which was rather odd until she saw the multicolored pieces of foliage; even a finger attached to the handle.

It was made of Floran bones.

She dropped it in shock, shaking the feeling from her hands with a shudder. The other knife looked similar; though it was much lighter and even hollow on the inside; at the very least, from what she could see. The pendants didn’t seem too interesting, so she shoved the weaponry aside and pulled the arm forwards.

Exquisitely crafted, and engraved with elegant swirls and stars; Aroyaun appreciated the fine handiwork that went into the arm. Though, while she wasn’t a expert in Glitch anatomy-something better befitted to Sirius’ knowledge-The Lieutenant was an engineer at the very least. 

Though, the arm was missing a lot of things still. Most of the wires, which she guessed were used to send signals throughout; and a lot of the metal plating on the outside. Even then, the material used for joints remained completely untouched, as did the rest of it. She took note of it in more of a picture format, resting her head on the table.

Only now did she realize how she really, _really_ , missed hearing Sirius talk. The Floran looked back at the passed out Novakid who was rather snug on the couch, and frowned. The quiet room itself was boresome, even with Blipp’s expertise in decoration. It wasn’t common for her to care about a room--unless there were beings in it to talk to.

Aroyaun set the arm aside and sat at the edge of the couch, draping their cloak back over them. The Floran began to talk to herself. “ **..don’ really say this to people-or well, anyone; really. But..ah’ really like you, cap’n. I really hope that someday..we can jus’..hang out. N’ have fun..that stuff.** ” She held their hand, and turned a soft orange in the face.

“ **Maybe someday we can jus’ be..normal. An’ explore old places. Y’would like that, right?** ”

No response. The Lieutenant let go of their hand.

“ **I bet.** ”

Blipp toddled through the door with a large bunch of grocery bags in his hands, followed by Ikeyuri who observed the room while still talking to the Glitch. “Truly fascinating, Blipp! I never knew how similarly the Glitch transfer signals throughout their bodies as humans do. Oh-hello, Aroyaun.”

“ **Hey.** ” She sounded a little less than enthusiastic.

“Overjoyed. Me and your fishy friend were just out talking! And planning of course, we couldn’t really do anything without the proper information. Speaking of which..did you find anything? Hopeful. About Cyda?”

Aroyaun nodded, handing the letters over the two. “ **Sure did. Allo’vus are targets, pretty much. An’ their base is..under the complex, from what ah’ve read here..We can either jus’ go for it right now, or try an’ find this person named Cecilie.** ” She pointed to the second paper and paused, frowning. “ **doubt the cap’n is gonna be there for either, though.** ”

The Hylotl skimmed through it. “Old? I’m not _that_ old. Regardless, I think the safer option would be searching for this Cecilie. It would be hard to balance for watching over Sirius, and ruffling up some cultists.” 

“ **Wait..are y’gonna help us? An’ we’re goin’ after one dude, so ah’ think rescue n’ rehab comes first.** ”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Ikeyuri smiled, as if it were a silly question. “Ill be able to assist you three as much as I can in the mornings, since I don’t go to work until much later-Oh! Speaking of which, I have gifts for you.” The Doctor sifted through his lab coat and pulled out three communication devices. “I’d figured you would like to stay in touch easier, anyway.”

Blipp clapped his hands with glee. “Grateful. Many thanks!”

Aroyaun chuckled and took the first two, setting the other for Sirius on the table. “ **Wow. Thanks, pa.** ”

Ikeyuri elbowed her in the side. “Oh _shush_ now, young lady.” This earned him an even heartier cackle from her. It was nice to laugh again with such a heavy atmosphere. “You do what suits the scenario best. Ill be taking my leave and..try not to do anything too stupid, all of you.” The two could hear him begin leave, humming no tune in particular.

“Understanding. Okay!”

“ **No promises!** ” She called, and turned back to the Glitch with determination. “ **So, how’re we gonna plan this out, since it’s his robo-hide we’re savin’.** ”

Thoughtfully, he tapped his chin. “Unsure. We could steal outfits once we get down and pose as the guards. That way if we play it right, then we could be lead right to him. Then, once Cyda is safe we can…”

“ **Destroy the whole jig?** ”

“Uncomfortable. I-i don’t know about that..I mean, they have feelings too--”

“ **To hell with that. they can have all their feelin’s when they’re dead an’ payin’ the pricey consequence for messin’ wit’ us.** ” She snapped bluntly. “ **They stole yer’ _husband_ , for f’ssake. They deserve t’go down n’ flames, signin’ up for some xenophobic crazy cult.**”

“Accepting. I know but..but I..don’t want to do that. You can, but I can’t have that on my conscience. Okay?”

Huffing, she nodded in understanding. “ **Fine by me. Prepare yerself. We’re goin’ out at dusk.** ”

“Anxious. Time for a jailbreak?”

Sharpening her spear, and hoping for the best she nodded.

“ **Time fer’ a jailbreak.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikeyuri team dad confirmed
> 
>    
> http://antsy-drawing-angel.tumblr.com/image/172427266045 <\--also heres a rough visualization of what ya bois look like


	18. The Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOOKY DOOKY

The elevator shuddered and squealed as it descended, almost rattling the two off their feet. It smelled strongly of blood, and was missing the walls. Once they passed below the surface, it made way to the most gargantuan cavern they both had ever seen. Through metal beams, erchius glimmered far and wide in an area that seemed to span for a few miles; at the very _least._ Light from the first floor faded, and the sickly tint of pink in place. It was no wonder there was constant sinkholes.

“ **By th’war….** ” She murmured, clutching her spear tighter and gaping at the ceiling; it was illuminating the whole place with just the use of raw crystals. A cold wind blew through her foliage, and ringing chorused from the ravine cryptically. Stalagmites and stalactites ten times bigger than her towered over the small landscape of candles, and salvaged houses made from what used to be hulking, powerful excavation machinery.

Blipp hovered near the Leiutenant, quaking in his boots as he peered over the edge. “Panic. This was a mistake..this was a very, very bad mistake. This place--it’s so bad. I hate it.” He squeaked.

“ **Keep it togetha’. It’ll be an in’n out an’ we can save the big stuff for later. Okay? Soon it’ll be over.** ”

It screeched to a stop, old doors sliding open with a creak. One of the guarding cultists tried to say something, but was promptly stopped by a blow to the head; and then the neck. The other one jumped back in alarm, knocking themselves out by hitting their head on a beam; unintentionally, of course.

Aroyaun began salvaging the outfit off of both, handing one to the Glitch. “ **Here. Once we start, jus’ don’ talk. No matter what.** ”

He began wriggling the bunchy fabric on, pulling up the hood. “Paranoid. What about the bodies? They might..wake up again.”

The Lieutenant quickly scoped the area, noticing a small, dark purple lake off the cliff face of the elevator. “ **Push em’ over the rail. Use the weapons t’make sure they sink.** ” The Robot did as told, watching the figures splash into the liquid with a kind of sadness to it.

Obscuring her face, she motioned for him to follow with her spear. The housed area around them was shoddy and unsettling, tin-can lanterns bouncing up and down upon their strings. Many other cultists sat around, discussed their findings with more fancily dressed members, or bowed to a cultist on a throne made of Erchius. Candles flickered softly in the low light, and books of forgotten knowledge lay scattered upon handwoven rugs.

Blobs of barely formed figures weakly dug into the Erchius deposits, shackles hung from their neck to their ankles. Judging by the black, beady eyes; they were nothing but a shell of their former selves, burbling and begging for release. The things seemed to notice her and dragged themselves towards the two bit by bit.

The Floran shuddered and moved past into an alley, before being jerked back by the hood from Blipp. He pointed inside one of the buildings, which were full of makeshift cells. Inside one of them, was a beautiful looking Glitch; sitting hollowly at the edge of the tiny space.

Nobody was guarding it; at least, right now. Cyda looked up and twinged upon seeing the two, backing away. “Angry. Get away from me, you monsters. I’m not telling you anything.” He warned, voice cold and guarded.

Blipp pulled off his hood and ran to the bars, beyond relieved. “Ecstatic. Dearest--we’re here to get you out. Please, keep it down.”

The cobalt Glitch immediately dropped his guard and encased his hands around the other’s own. “Aghast. Blipp? I..thought you wouldn’t ever look for me.”

She hushed them both. “ **Look, it’s nice yer’ happy ta’ see each other but we still havta’ get out. I..i think they sense somethin’ ain’t right.** ” Her heart pounded, as she tried to keep the rising fear out of her voice. Aroyaun kicked the poorly locked door open, pulling Cyda out. Footsteps pounded closer yet.

Aroyaun slipped off the robe and stuffed it in the other Glitch’s hands. “ **Here. Put this on. Right now, and head fer’ the elevators wit’ Blipp. Ill..ill catch up inna’ moment.** ”

Cyda nodded and hurried out with his husband, leaving her solo to face the group of guards who pointed their weaponry at her a minute later. The Floran instinctively drew her spear, hissing.

“There’s the Floran. What do we do?”

“Do you think it can hear us?-”

“Of _course_ not, it’s a plant.”

Rolling her eyes, she mimicked her native accent. “ **Floran will ssstab you losss’, humansss. Challenge me; Floran daresss you.** ”

A punch square to the jaw is what started the fight. Angrily, she shook it off and jabbed her attacker with the butt of her spear, ducking for the next swipe of a sword. Aroyaun already knew she was severely outnumbered; even with her skill. This factor only proved more truthful with a kick to the stomach and another to the eye. Sap poured out of her mouth, as she sprinted towards the group.

They stumbled back in surprise, and watched her knock over a few others for the elevator, skidding onto the platform that began shifting upwards.

By the time they had reached the trio; they were already ascending back to ground level. Though they seemed the size of ants now, the figure from the throne stood at the front of the group, staring directly at the Lieutenant.

At one point, the Floran could have sworn Blipp and Cyda were talking, but it was far drowned out by the cold sweat dripping off of her. The shadowy hues of pink and purple became nothing but a haze.

Nonetheless, she managed to limp back to Blipp’s home.

…

“Concerned. Friend, are you doing okay? You look..very pale.”

She nodded sleepily, slouching in her chair. “ **Nothin’ that can’t be handled.** ”

Blipp and Cyda looked at each other. The Chef spoke up. “Unconvinced. Okay..Amiable. Thank you, so much again for risking your life to bring us back together. I know the fight isn’t over yet..but your efforts haven’t gone unappreciated.”

The Cobalt glitch nodded. “Agreeable. Certainly. You should kip for the night, because you’re a real corker in my book. We tried to thank you earlier..but you seemed quite out of it.”

“ **To be honest..kinda was. Guess I saw somethin’..** ” The Lieutenant vaguely drifted off, headache beginning to form. “ **Could ah’ have somethin’ t’eat? I’m..really hungry now.** ”

“Generous. Yes, yes. I need to recharge, but will snacks be fine? Like..trail mix?”

“ **Yeah. Gimme.** ” The Floran made a grabbing motion with her claws.

He handed her the bag, patted her on the head sympathetically and walked off to bed, hand in hand with Cyda.

The remainder of her waking hours was spent watching television, humans on the news babbling about the weather and bantering on trivial topics. Like nothing else mattered. She chuckled bitterly, drooling a bit onto the floor. It was just like those lonely nights in college. Occasionally, the audience broke out into a canned laughter. Everything eventually faded into static, mind numbed and muscles aching; Aroyaun continued watching, until she finally fell asleep with a bag of trail mix tangled in her hands.

Dreams of deathly crystals and hidden cities; of purple robed maniacs and soft candlelight haunted her. The smell of burning metal, murmurs of lost twisted legacy from an eyed beast of many arms, and the pitiful looks upon flesh that once smiled. The lacking ground beneath her feet, and the vast cavern that curved and curled around what wasn’t in crystal light found their way into the resting world. None of it felt real and yet, she relived the same night over and over again until dawn.

And each time the same figure from the throne stared, expectantly.

Watching and _waiting._


	19. The Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: sirius partially overcomes their debilitating fear of being judged for having emotions, and problems: a chapter
> 
> Alternative alternative title: ANGST but also its really sweet i guess

Sirius woke to the quiet consultation of multiple voices; some of which remained entirely unknown. There was a barely audible patter coming from the ceiling, and monochrome light drifted over them from somewhere else. The Novakid groaned, rolling to their good side. Everything faded from torture to a dull ache, which gave them a massive amount of relief.

They had no idea where they were; and remained apathetic about it for the moment. Right now, they felt hunger eat away from the inside and a chill from the outside; which was odd. The ex-Captain brushed their corona out of the way of their brand, noticing the lack of their gloves; and then their armor. Just their training uniform in its place.

Had they been kidnapped? Was everyone dead? These were just a few of the thousands of questions they had, running through the most statistically likely scenario. Sirius felt strangely vulnerable and cold without their equipment on, and began to silently freak out.

Did she finally hunt them down? They heard someone approach, and recoiled into the couch.

It was just Aroyaun, an ice pack strapped to her head and a bag of beef jerky in hand. She held her hand down on their good shoulder, clearly surprised.

Pulling up their cloak to cover themselves, they sank further away in an attempt to hide from the crowding attention they attracted from the surrounding group. There was no escape to go to; they couldn’t move or even speak at all, quickly becoming overwhelmed with interaction.

Ikeyuri didn’t take long to pick up on them waking up, watching Sirius panic and flinch away to any sort of sentence or touch. He could see the erratic change of brightness of their plasma and hear the invasive noise bouncing off the walls.

“Enough!” The Hylotl silenced the others, sighing. “You’re causing them to have a panic attack. Leave them be.”

Cyda and Blipp looked at each other in confusion.

“Ill..explain it later. Just go chat together somewhere else.”

The couple gave a thumbs up, still partially befuddled. Aroyaun turned to leave with them, already backed away.

He motioned for her to stay. “Wait. I need you here; ask them if they need anything. No sudden movements.”

“ **Yeah. Ill..try.** ” She assured, cautiously approaching the Novakid and sitting down on the floor next to the couch. “ **..heya..its jus’ me. Do..do you want anythin?..a hug?..food?** ”

Responding to her question by pointing to their translator in vexation laying on the table, the same motion was repeated over and over again. The Floran offered to put it on for them, only doing so after they nodded in approval. She heard a gasp, followed by a heaving string of sobs.

They were crying.

“ **..do y’want me to leave?..** ”

A wild shake of the head. Aroyaun slowly reached her hand out to their cheek, grazing her thumb just barely. This gave her a positive response, as the Novakid leaned their face into her hand. Several minutes ticked by, as weeping faded into incoherent mumbles.

“ _I’m...sorry. Again._ ”

“ **‘S all fine. There’ssalot to handle right now, but we’re safe.** ” She smiled-genuinely-and let her hand linger longer than it should have. “ **Can you sit up? Y’need to eat somethin.** ” The Leiutenant readjusted the ice pack. Ikeyuri was gone when she looked, so she looked back to them instead.

Hesitation came over them. “ _I could attempt..to do so. Could I repossess my armor? I..really am not fond of being like this.._ ”

“ **Sorry-not right now. Y’can still hardly walk, so tryin’ to put somethin’ on wouldn’ be too good of an idea.** ” The Floran helped them sit up and lean against the cushions comfortably. “ **Hungry?** ”

Sirius adjusted the cloak to cover them again. “ _Famished._ ”

“ **Ah’ was hopin’ you were gonna’ say that. Here, ah’ have lots of snacks ‘til Blipp gets back. Lil’ fishie told me ya like chocolate a choc-o-lot, so ah’ have some.** ”

“ _Wait-how did--Nevermind...thank you, Aroyaun. That was..thoughtful of you._ ” They made an effort to have manners as they gingerly tore open the wrapper, before consuming the whole thing entirely; then moving onto the next one. It was quite a terrifying sight to witness as they tore through each bar.

“ **Anythin’ fer’ you, Sirius.** ” She sat down next to them. “ **How’re you feelin’?** ”

“ _I feel...as I have been stabbed._ ”

“ **Really? Couldn’ tell.** ” Aroyaun teased, snorting.

The Novakid gave a soft laugh that was a mixture between coughing and groans. “ _My state of mind has improved, significantly now that i’m awake. But it makes it hard to perform tasks without being able to stand._ ” They paused, adjusting her ice pack. “ _But..where did you acquire those injuries?_ ”

She sucked in a breath, anxiously. “ **Well…..y’have to promise to not get mad at me..** ”

“ _Aroyaun.._ ”

“ **Ah’ went down to save Cyda wit’ Blipp, without..you. Since y’were unconscious. I..might’ve got hurt in the process an’ barely escaped..but i’m alive--** ”

“ _You…_ ” Sirius began, somewhat angrily before sighing. “ _Are. You are alive...I was afraid it would break you. The ship, all these extreme inconveniences--I couldn't bear to see you like that-exactly such as myself._ ”

Pausing to think about what they said, she turned to look at them. “ **What’s so bad ‘bout bein’ you?** ”

They shrugged. “ _I’m not exactly sure..i-i..i’m just..overprotective; and a pessimist. I don’t even know why you’re..burdening yourself by communicating to me when there’s the option of celebrating with them right now._ ”

“ ** _Burdenin’_? Is that..what y’think of yerself?..** ”

“ _It’s better to...accept the truth as it is. I’ll only make you upset with...every time I speak. I will..stop now. I apologize. I’ll be normal eventually._ ”

Aroyaun leaned her head on their arm, shying away from eye contact. “ **I don’ see no truth yer’ talkin’ about. Talkin’ to you makes me real happy; ‘cause you’re you. And yer’ makin’ good progress by showin’ how y’feel. In fact--it makes me feel real good that yer’ sharin’ with me. ‘Cause we’re...close..?** ” She sounded unsure on the last part, worrying they wouldn’t agree.

Sirius flinched. “ _You’re my closest companion. I...hope it remains in that manner.._ ”

The Floran rebounded in her confidence. “ **Always has-always will. You don’ have to be all smiley fer’ nobody; you exist fer’ you, and so do y’feelin’s. If _anyone_ tries t’change that..tell me. I care about you--believe it ‘er not, and so does Blipp.** ”

“ _I certainly..will. I..care about..you...too._ ” They managed timidly, tripping over their own words. It had been only two million years since they last said such a thing.

“ **Aww, shucks. Well, ah’ know someone else who does. Have fun!** ” And like that, Aroyaun quickly slipped out of the room to go chat with the other two. Ikeyuri entered slowly, medical coat drifting behind.

He tried not to make any sudden movements, flicking on the lights. “Ah. You’re feeling much better now, right? I really hope so--we have a lot of things to talk about.”

“ _You’re ALIVE? I...i should have gone looking for survivors-My deepest apologies-i…_ ” They dimmed, feeling a stab of guilt almost as painful as their wounds.

“I know you didn’t expect there to be any. I was right outside your door when..it happened. Either way, i’m here to congratulate the Lieutenant on her recent rescue of Cyda, as you may already know-and to check in on you. Speaking of which, do you feel..weird, at all?” The doctor asked cautiously, twirling a pen in his webbed hand.

The Novakid tapped their brand in ponderance, and tried to recall anything unusual. “ _The noise emitting from everything is very aggravating. I am certain I am seeing things that don’t exist; and..This room’s temperature is low. Very low. Something is off._ ”

Ikeyuri nodded, flipping through a clipboard, eyes blinking out of sync. “Interesting. You’ve been intoxicated. With liquid Erchius, when you were stabbed. It seems it affects you as it does anyone else; with the exception that you didn’t die on contact. It’s not only a hallucinogen, it heightens senses for the duration it affects, and if a wound is closed too fast--it stays much, _much_ longer.”

“ _Failed to decease when in contact? What do you mean?_ ”

“Well, since you might already know from your fourteen different degrees in varying biology, you are made of plasma. When this substance comes in contact with another liquid-it crystallizes it. And since plasma is not a liquid, at least in your case-the poison--er, _venom,_ still works. But the kicker is, you don’t die.”

The Hylotl clapped his hands together, smiling warmly. “Which is just fantastic, by the by! It’s nice to finally meet again.” He paused cautiously, choosing his words. “You seem to be doing better...well, since..”

“ _Do not bring her name into this. I’m over that._” They snapped lowly, becoming miserable just thinking about her.

Detach and move on.

Ikeyuri had a mixture of emotions setting upon his face. “I know full well that you aren’t. I’m..kind of confused. I understand about..our previous Lieutenant, and his sad passing..on. But prior to her betrayal you two were just..inseparable. And i’m not here to provoke you--i just feel you need to talk some things out-which isn’t easy to come by with anyone else-before you take it out on someone else in _particular._ ” He glared at the eavesdropping Floran, who awkwardly smiled and slunk back out of the room.

“ _I finally awake from a two-day coma and you come from the grave and ask me to share my emotions._ ” The Novakid scoffed bitterly. “ _I am aware you prevented me from dying-again..but…_ ”

“You did talk about them with the Lieutenant, I’d hope. You can’t just...hide your past--”

“ _I apologize, but I have already succeeded in doing such a task for many years._ ”

“-At least _Aroyaun_ deserves to know. It’s part of the healing process. But if you’re not ready to talk to her, you talk to the one fish-and sentient living thing-here that’s professionally certified to listen to your problems. But the Lieutenant does have a point. We all care about you. So even if it seems like i’m being pushy..”

He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. “I’m just doing the one thing I know to help you, for the greater good of your health and the health of your relationships in the future-i’m a friend first, captain. So please.. _talk_ to me.”

For once, they had no idea what to say in rebuttal; since the Hylotl was completely and utterly right. Sirius sulked in a stubborn silence for ten minutes straight.

“ _You knew nothing of her true nature._ ”

Leaning back on his chair, he cracked his knuckles. “It’s vague, but it’s a start.”

The Novakid looked away, collecting their thoughts which were threw off by even an indirect mention. “ _She..Perch...it is..a complex..’thing’ to speak of. Behind the scenes was when there was no more..perfect act. It started out harmless..when we first met-and then it depended on arguing, and then.._ ” They shuddered.

“What?”

“ _I will..mention that. Later. But she had control over..whatever she could. That included me. My body. That is the explanation..of why I haven’t informed you on this. She terrified, infatuated and manipulated so easily. It resorted to threats-..and then..she.._ ” The ex-Captain halted dizzily, unable to continue. Ancient memories resurfaced, and so did broken promises of it being ‘the last time’. They sunk their head into their hands in a silent shame.

“You..didn’t have to even share this much but..I understand now. You don’t have to talk anymore if you don’t want.”

“ _Ill show you what she did--and afterwards, we never speak of this again; Not while Aroyaun is around. I do not want her to worry about more than she needs to, understand? This is between us-and nobody else._ ”

The Hylotl patted their hand in a inexperienced manner of comfort. “I can’t guarantee anything of not bringing it up again but..i honestly didn’t think..you would say anything.”

Sirius slipped off their cloak with no particular response, transforming themselves. Pointing to the scars everywhere-Much too long to be cuts, but too chancy to be bullets. Aroyaun hadn’t known a thing on where they came from; but Ikeyuri knew all too well.

Whip marks.

His fins lowered, as he watched them return to their true state of form, looking away expectantly as if to wait for his judgement or empty pity. He made a small note of it. “Look..I..don’t know what you want me to say but..We’re here for you, is all I can really manage. I’m really proud of you for..pushing through this. Once this whole ‘cult’ thing blows over I really hope you could get back into some old hobbies, or..interact with new beings I suppose. At your own pace--I guess what i’m trying to say is that you’re supported and safe here.”

“ _...Many thanks..for not..judging me..Shinyuu._ ” They mumbled, relaxed now that a heavy weight was pushed off of them.

“Toodles, Captain.” The Hylotl stood up, cracking his back and waving goodbye.

“ _..Toodles._ ”


	20. The Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun finds Cecile, and learns more about the planet she's trapped on.

_Why_ , in all of these past ten years had this been her worst idea yet? Aroyaun observed the note from the target list, running through her remaining options.

It was only three estimated days until the cleansing of the town; and she had no idea how to stop it. A warm wind blew through the scrapyard, old flags of broken hoverbikes and abandoned ships still fluttering from whatever remained. She adjusted her disguise, trying to avoid any signs of humans except for the one she was looking for; one that had only one bit of information on it.

The Lieutenant stepped away from the sands that began to pick up and drift up and move, the wind getting stronger still. Soon enough, it became difficult to see much other than the jumbled and sharpened shapes of rusty metal, creaking and clattering on sandstone. She held her hand up to cover her eyes, pushed against the strong current and pressed forwards through the golden blur of biting, little, daggers of sand.

Aroyaun slipped down a ramp, slamming against a metal wall with a yelp. It was invisible prior to tripping on it, or at least that was what made her feel better about smacking face first into a wall. A muffled click broke her train of thought, as a gun was aimed at her. It was hard to see who it was precisely, since they were bundled from top to bottom.

Hostile and irritated, the figure aimed it closer. “Stop what you’re doing, cultist. I know you’ve found us. And you’ll be the last to.” They seemed to have an accent-one that she couldn’t recognize.

“ **Woah-Wait-cultist!? I ain’t no cultist--thas’ exactly what ah’m runnin’ from!** ” She barked in an offended manner.

“Those pendants and those letters tell me _everything_. I can’t even see you.”

Irritated, she snapped back. “ **Ah’ can’neven see _you!_ Fer’ the war; could y’lower the gun so ah’ can explain?** ”

The figure snarled. “No. Explain for your life.”

“ **Look, here murder-human. I ain’t one’a you-ah’m a Floran, and these stupid cultists are hurtin’ my friends, and i looted some of em’ to try an’ find someone that could help us stop em’.** ” She waited expectantly, only more pissed when they in fact, didn’t lower the weapon. Dying was not on her to-do list today. “ **Lower. It.** ”

“You don’t even speak like one. Florans aren’t that smart.” They accused, pressing the barrel to her chest.

“ **Well ain’t this your lucky day, cos’ ah’ certainly am. An’ I didn’ risk my life in the middle of the night fer’ yer’ _snidin'_ comments.** ” 

Kicking the wall, the figure shoved her inside the revolving door which had a small room in its place, painted green and had a rather tacky mat adorning it. “Then show yourself. _Coward._ ”

“ ** _Coward, is_ it?** ” Aroyaun ripped off the hood of her disguise outfit, eyes narrowed and fangs bared. Inner rows of teeth glimmered sharply, as her foliage rustled. “ **Put the gun down already, fleshbag.** ”

“Fine. You have evidence. My….bad.” They dropped the gun, lifting their goggles up. It was a middle aged human, still with an eerie beauty to amber eyes and messy blond strands of hair; creases beginning to form in age marks. Despite the desert weather, the Floran recognized the Snow Infantry armor she wore. “I did not realize..nevermind. I was trying to protect the sanctuary here.”

“ **Sanctuary?** ”

The Human tilted her head, setting her helmet down on a hat rack. “It is what you came for, right?”

“ **Not intentionally, nah, but ah’ was lookin’ for a certain human. ‘Ccordin’ to this, they’re bein’ hunted down along wit’ me an’ my friends. I..thought they might be able t’help.** ” Aroyaun pushed aside her personal grudges, handing her the letter.

“Well..” She lowered her eyes, sighing. “You found her, alright. That’s me. I’m..Cecilie Falk..the owner- _sort of_..of this place. I..wanted a safe home for all my non-human friends and..more of them moved in over the years. I was powerless at the time to do anything about the last wipe of that small town. You’re the first new visitor in forever so..i’m guessing the situation isn’t good.”

Sinking into the hood of her coat, the Floran nodded regretfully. “ **Yeah. It ain’t. They’re gonna wipe it again..and judgin’ from this letter; they’ll search this place good too. An’ you know ‘bout the cult so...ah’m lookin’ fer’ help. Info.** ”

Cecilie reached her hand to pat Aroyaun’s shoulder, but reeled back and headed for the giant metal door, opposite to the one they just entered. “We’ll talk inside. The coat rack is on the left.”

“ **No thanks.** ” She watched the Human heave a seal out of place, then struggling to pull open the door. Inside was full of various pieces of furniture, a carved in pool and even the flags of each race--including her own. The Floran smiled, comforted to see the first thing representing her kind in awhile.

Noise filled the room, with the ongoing chatter of multiple different voices. It was a mixed bag of all kinds of beings, even some penguins and fenerox-and some raptor-looking thing. At the front, was a wanted board of posters. One of the faces looked familiar, but she shrugged it off and continued following close behind. The scent of feathers, bananas and charred meat brought her closer to home, and eased her into a sense of safety for the time.

Some inhabitants waved at her ecstatically, which was a welcome change as well. Though most of the population, from what she could guess to be in the fifties, were avians; there were plenty of Apex and Hylotl to speak of as well-even a handful of Novakids hanging out in the far corner. “I apologize for the crowdedness, I’ve been looking to expand it but..I didn’t see the need to with no new people coming in..”

“ **It’s..great. Ah’ had no idea how long it’s been since ah’ve seen anotha’ of my folk.** ” She giggled to herself, waving back to a few of them and taking a seat across from Cecilie. “ **Say, why’re all the peep’s here mostly Avian? They seem t’be the most common ‘round these parts.** ”

The Human nodded. “They have a lot of temples on this planet. Most of them are friendly now, but this town used to be the main one, which was torn for building an Erchius center.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “It..started a large feud between Avian and Human. When they lost their home..most of them came to me, and some of them stayed.”

“ **Jeez. Thas’ real rough. Ah’m guessin’ them cultists came in not too long afta’wards?** ”

“Pretty much. Every part of this world is just exotic..and i’ve seen them destroy it. Luckily, they haven’t been able to dent the gem of the solar system. Here.” Cecilie frowned in embarrassment. “I used to be..apart of them, because I was uneducated. Some of that is..harder to shake now that i’ve realized the error in my ways. But I know that once their leader is dead, turned or disappears, they’ll scatter. Most of them are too hive-minded to do much. So..I guess that lowers your search.”

“ **What about all that ‘priestess’, ‘spy’ an’ stuff?** ”

“None of them are the leaders. They’re just assigned the roles, and carry them out. The only one that matters is the Harbinger.” She pointed to the name on the second letter. “Remember that.”

Aroyaun grimaced. “ **Yer’ not gonna help fight? We have practically..a small army, if we had some leader, then we cou’d hunt em’ down and corner em. Speakin’ of which, what dy’a know ‘bout the leader?** ”

Cecilie glanced both ways, her voice hushing. “The Harbinger; he was..a good friend. His name is..Ali. Ali Tebota. I know it seems..insane, but he’s still the shy boy I knew. Please, if you do get to him-at least try to talk him out of all this. I don’t..want to lose him.”

She considered her pleas, fist clenching. “ **This ‘ _shy boy_ ’ has killed who knows how many. Why shoud’ ah’ even spare ‘em?**”

“His actions aren’t inexcusable of course, and definitely deserve punishment-but you have to believe me.” 

“ ** _Fine_. But don’ expect his head t’not be on a pike. ‘Cause it’s probably gonna be. Ill bring a friend tomorrow--they’re much better suited fer’ leadin’ than me. So don’ try an’ pull a gun on em’ either, alright?** ” Aroyaun turned to leave. “ **Thanks fer’ the info.** ”

“It’s a deal. See you tomorrow…?”

The Floran looked back, grouchily. “ **Aroyaunviyyason Fernhunter, of the Oxcotl clan. Call me Aroyaun.** ” And soon afterwards, she disappeared into the crowd. Cecilie frowned, missing her chance to apologize.

Walking home was a pain with the raging sandstorm wasn’t an easy task, as she constantly scraped something on a shard of iron peeking out of the ground. The Floran entered into to Blipp’s home, shaking the orange grains out of her coat with an aggressive wiggle.

Aroyaun sighed, laying on the couch beside the resting Sirius. She made herself comfortable, pulling them into a soft embrace to help her fall asleep. Though, it didn’t seem to work. The Lieutenant could hear singing from far below; deep and melodious as a songbirds cry in the early morning. Whether if it was Ali’s voice she didn’t know, but her gut told her otherwise.

Her communication device buzzed on the table. She almost forgot entirely about it, and picked it up.

[ **Shinyuu Ikeyuri** Has created a group channel.]

[ **Shinyuu Ikeyuri** Has renamed the channel to **_“Friends”_** ]

[ **Shinyuu Ikeyuri** Has changed their nickname to **Dr. Ikeyuri** ]

[ **Aroyaun Fernhunter** ] go to SLEEP

[ **Aroyaun Fernhunter** ] you old frog

She snickered at her comment, waiting for a response.

[ **Shinyuu Ikeyuri** Has added **Sirius Starcrasher** and **Blipp to the channel.** ]

[ **Dr. Ikeyuri** ] You first, where have you been? (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

[ **Aroyaun Fernhunter** ] wth how did u do tht

[ **Aroyaun Fernhunter** has changed their nickname to **Lt. Aroyaun** ]

[ **Lt. Aroyaun** ] i tell u l8r gn

Setting the device down, she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders. “ _Why do you..remain awake so early in the morning..? Are you..feeling alright?_ ” The Novakids’ soft voice of concern melted most of the tension of the night away.

“ **Yeah. Rough stuff.** ” She whispered, toasty and fuzzy on the inside. A partial truth, but they seemed happy to see her. “ **Wound goin’ any better?** ”

“ _Certainly..I might be able to properly run tomorrow, but..Ikeyuri advised against it. The..intoxication won’t heal until a week after, though._ ” They brightened a bit, leaning their head on top of hers. “ _I wasn’t aware Florans were so...soft._ ”

“ **Neither was i-i...hah.** ” She blushed, sinking further into their hug with a yawn. “ **Y’should probably get back to sleep.** ” 

“ _Not until you do. You sound tired._ ” The ex-Captain hummed quietly.

“ **Ah’ don’ think i’ll be able to right away. But..could ah’ see yer’ face? The one wit’ features on it?..** ”

“ _Why?_ ”

Aroyaun shifted to be face to face with them. “ **I jus’ like seein’ you happy..are you happy?** ”

“ _Yes. I suppose..it wouldn’t hurt.._ ” Sirius yawned.

She laid back for a long few minutes, listening to the soft crackling and buzzing emitting from their body.

“ **G’night cap’n..** ”

They nuzzled her face protectively, with a timid simper. By human standards, they definitely weren’t the most attractive of what was. Scars, a crooked nose, nicked ears and messy corona almost as long as half their body-

The Floran treasured it all, especially their goofy smile--one that she would remember, and one that she wouldn’t trade for the universe itself.

“ _Goodnight. Sweetest dreams._ ”

Not many could appreciate the silence of space or the stars that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/15423946
> 
> Edit : hey y'all I need answers cause I'm bad at writing romance and this is Def gonna be a slow burn but uhhhhhh whaddya think
> 
> (Aroyaun is 25 for clarification)  
> (Also a quasiplatonic relationship has the commitment of living together, marrying for tax benefits, etc. while still having the connotation and context of just really, really close friendship)


	21. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain does what they do best-lead, and understand.

“ **Awlright, we’re here, cap’n. Try not t’get yer’ cloak caught on anythin’, yeah?** ”

“ _No promises._ ” They kicked aside a large metal shard, still getting used to being on their feet again. Sirius felt immensely overheated, and swore they could hear every individual grain of sand moving. It brought them a lot of discomfort, as they clutched their head.

Aroyaun stopped, helping them down the ramp. “ **Y’sure you can be out an’ about like this?** ”

“ _Surely. Simply adjusting, is all. How did you find out about this?_ ”

“ **Jus’ knew ‘bout it, is all.** ” Another partial truth. “ **No matter. They gotta leader in the cult, an’ we need t’get rid of him. Ill show you the way down if..you convince these lads to give fightin’ a try.** ”

They chuckled somewhat breathily, coughing a few times again. “ _How vague. I’ll see what i’m capable of offering._ ” The Novakid knocked on the wall, noting the hollowness of the inside. It spun around in response, and now they were in the room. “ _Quaint, and simple. Reminds me of my childhood home._ ”

“ **Y’had a family?** ” The Floran inquired, glancing at Cecilie, who was approaching on the other side of the door and began to open it.

“ _At one point. Only offspring. Did you?_ ”

She nodded eagerly. “ **We’re all technically siblin’s in our tribe, so plenty. Real noisy an’ competitive an’ the like.** ”

“ _Interesting. I'll have to acquaint myself properly sometime._ ”

Cecilie intervened in the conversation, panting from the weight of the heavy door. “Welcome to the Sanctuary. This is your friend? A..Novakid?”

They held their hand out to shake, somewhat cautiously. “ _Sirius._ ”

“Cecilie Falk. Pleased to..meet you.” She took it and expected a jumpy, happy-go-lucky shake but was met with something much more firm and formal instead. “Aroyaun said you were a leader.”

A silent nod.

“Alright, could you give us a plan? I have all the information, and the map right here.” She laid out a map on the table, and handed some more traditional letters to them.

“ _This is a cavern, is it not? Your people need protection from the Erchius. I have witnessed what happens when they don’t. Do you have any hazmat suits?_ ”

“Plenty. It’s all backup though, for emergencies. So its mostly..experimental.”

Sirius continued planning. “ _Experimental will have to suffice. We do not have much time. I need willing volunteers, the more the better-that can be separated into groups by skills in combat. We will take on the leader ourselves, if you can keep the members from attacking us._ ”

“ ** _We?_ Sirius, yain’t fit fer’ fightin’ a leader like this. You..you might get hurt again!** ” The Lieutenant exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

“ _So..could you. I am capable of ranged attacks better than melee. Hand-to-hand is your specialty, is it not?_ ” They calmly replied, waving a dismissive hand. “ _I’m much better now. Albeit rusty in terms of skill. That will change soon enough. As I was saying..Who is willing to volunteer?_ ”

She held up a finger and turned to the crowd, ringing a bell. Everyone fell silent, curiously looking at the Novakid. Cecilie spoke up, setting the letters aside. “Fellow members of Sanctuary Ocarro, we’re in danger of being driven further from our homes once more. Two days remain until they try to wipe the remaining non-human folk from the town--and possibly the planet..judging from the evidence of this writing. It’s not long before they find us. So we need to fight now, and we need volunteers.” The Human looked up at the show of hands, counting what she could. Roughly about twenty.

“Come on! The time is now to avenge your family--your ancestors..the time is now to spill their blood--” The Human was interrupted by an assuring hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

“ _Some may have to remain here..to protect any young, ill, or injured. It is perfectly understandable. Some may be just..scared._ ”

Aroyaun clicked a pen repeatedly, pondering. “ **Also--how’re we gonna get in all at once? That elevators pretty big, but it’d only get half’a us, an’ we couldn’ possibly be takin’ em by surprise.** ”

“Easy, there’s a weak spot half a mile out from the city, if we could plant a charge at the ground, it would enable the rest to be able to get down and attack.” Cecilie drew a circle over the middle, not too far from the main cult center. “That way, when we have two separate groups..we could be more efficient.”

“ _Let us get to it, then. I am right about done with all of this. Aroyaun, go with the elevator grouping. I need you there._ ” The ex-Captain commanded, drawing more on the map absent-mindedly.

“ **T’lead em’!?** ” She shrieked, stumbling backwards.

The Novakid shook their head, catching her before she fell. “ _No. I wouldn’t put a responsibility on you if you weren’t ready. Fight with them, and protect them. And after this..we can get tea._ ” They brightened, and patted her head. “ _Until then, show them what a warrior can do. Got it? Now, Cecilie. Follow me._ ”

…

A mass of Avians and many others with rusty swords, faulty pistols and shoddy polearms, dressed with old hazmat suits and looks to kill crowded around the ex-Captain, who was pacing back and forth. The group whispered to one another, unsure of their abilities. “ _Anyone experienced with demolition equipment is welcome to help me arm the explosives. Everyone else, spread out and cover your ears when I order as such._ ” They knelt, beginning to use the wires and set them up quickly-a trick Aroyaun showed them. A few of the group stepped forward and handed tools, placed wires or recognized mistakes before they happened.

“What about the rest of us, when it’s done?” Cecilie asked, armed with a sniper rifle.

“ _The plan is those with shields are at the front-pistols at the back. Once we get close enough to engage, you may pull away from formation. Since they are all presumably human, go for the neck, heart or the spine. It is much more likely to give them a quick death._ ” They explained, setting the timer and stepping back; sinking into their own thoughts. “ _Prepare yourselves, and leave nobody behind.”_

_Ten._

Straightening their back, they paced away to a safe range, motioning for everyone to step away.

_Nine._

The Novakid smoothed back their Corona, finally donned in their proper armor.

_Eight._

Truthfully, they were absolutely petrified.

_Seven._

They wondered if Aroyaun would be fond of tea parties.

_Six._

Or racing--she would _love_ that, most definitely.

_Five._

“ _COVER YOUR EARS!_ ” Sirius commanded, lifting their arms over their brand in defense. 

_Four._

How many years until the were off this planet?

_Three._

It’s a real shame they would have to wait; it wasn’t too bad.

_Two._

Maybe they could visit her family on the holidays?

_One._

Later. An explosion rang as shards of rock and crystal flew everywhere, the smoldering pile was a plume of smoke and ash. The smell of war began to haunt them subtly once more as they shook the rubble off of them with determination, signaling the group to move forwards. Within the hole was a cliff face that overlooked the cult center, just a bunch of dots moving backwards and forwards and the distant clang of steel, and the reverb of gunshots.

“ _Climb down the natural formed slope from here. Then charge. I’ll be with the pistol group._ ” They ushered the rest forwards, reloading and searching in the chaos if the Floran was alright. From such a distance it was hard to tell. 

Picking off enemy by enemy was a careful process, hyperfocusing more on not shooting another ally rather than aiming for the enemy. Their hand was less trained than they remembered, jitteriness overtaking them as bullets ripped and tore through the shoulders of the Cultists. Blood began to puddle all around, the air smelling ever more of iron and burning rubber. Something jumped them-a pink abomination, trying to claw away at their membrane. They growled, putting it out of its misery with a bullet meeting the head. Sirius’ pistol fizzled, out of energy. 

Brushing the pink ooze off of them, they looked ahead towards the Erchius throne, eerily carved. In front of it were two figures, shadowed by the neon light and pressed neck-to-neck with crossing swords. They didn’t hesitate, and aimed for the man with the sword, shooting the weapon out of his hand with a bullet. He screamed in agony, stumbling backwards and looking in a fury at the intervener of the duel. 

A shorter trench coat rested on his shoulders, a nasty frown and narrowed, dark brown eyes. He was earthy as the ground itself, frayed by time. The Leader grasped his hand with his other, kicking the other opponent into the dust. Sirius aimed again without hesitation, before being slammed by another cultist which caused their shot to whiz into the ceiling. 

The man uttered not a word, grasping the handle of his sword and jabbed it to their throat. The ex-Captain stepped aside evasively, firing again. It skimmed his neck, blood spitting onto the throne. The Lead cultist stumbled back onto the ominous artifact, clutching his chest; rasping for air and lightheaded. 

Aroyaun stumbled to the front with a gasp, readying to throw her spear, recognizing the same figure who stared at her. 

“IT’S _YOU!_ ” Ali cried feverishly, slamming a sort of eye into a slot within the throne, a maroon glow overtaking his body. The Novakid tripped over themselves, watching in a terrified awe as crystal overtook the man’s body, forming into a jeweled horror that hovered far above them. Though, instead of attacking, within the chrysalis; tentacles burst from his back, and fingers turned to claws, eyes blackening. The Erchius Horror shattered, and left a monster in its place, cackling. 

“So you’re the hero who thought they could stop the Ruin? _Pathetic._ ” He snarled, feet touching gently to the ground, sickly yellow eyes snapping open. The Human threw the Novakid aside with a startling strength, watching them skid a few feet away. He cast his head darkly back to the Floran. “All of you will die below my feet.” 

“ **You don’ have t’do this!** ” She begged, prepared to impale him. “ **Yer’ destroyin’ FAMILIES!** ” 

He reeled back, appalled. A strange wind began to pick up, circling around them both and casting away anyone who tried to enter. “FAMILY!? DON’T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAMILY. YOU SCUM TOOK _EVERYTHING_ FROM ME--THE ONE THING I HAD WAS FAMILY AND THEY’RE ALL DEAD! IT’S WHAT YOU MONSTERS DESERVE!” Ali screeched in anguish, tears streaming down his face. Loss was in his eyes, as was a hollow thirst for revenge. A bullet surged through his stomach, causing him to drop to his feet. Sirius quickly aimed the gun at his forehead, pressing the barrel into his flesh. 

“ **WAIT-Don’ kill him! Yet. Give’m a chance.** ” Aroyaun called. 

They looked back at her. “ _What? Why? And for you to say that..._ ” 

She waved her hands quickly. “ **Trust me!** ” 

Turning their attention back to the Leader, they chewed him out. “ _Look. Look what you’ve done to yourself!_ ” They hissed threateningly, about to fall over from the sensory overload. “ _Everyone here is because you HURT them. Their family. Their friends! Do you not see-_ ” The Novakid gestured with their free hand before continuing. “ _In a place like this..The only monster here is YOU._ ” 

“IF I CAN’T BE WITH ANYONE--THEN _NOBODY_ CAN, YOU FOOL!” 

They remembered thinking something similar, and sighed. “ _Then be with me. I’ll be apart of your family._ ” A deafening silence overcame the cavern, as the cyclonic winds died down. 

Ali lowered his voice, snarling. “And why should I even CONSIDER an offer from one of _you?_ ” 

“ _I have been where you have. Lost, furious, betrayed and alone. I wanted to watch the galaxy scorch; to feel my spite and rage, but I realize now, with you at gunpoint-It would make me no better than those who hurt me. I cannot bring your family back to life. I cannot remove or destroy the misery or anguish you went through. However. I can promise a better future, or a quick, painless death._ ” Sirius held out their free hand, keeping the gun in the other, still trained between his eyes. “ _The decision lays in your hands._ ” 

“You really think anyone would-f-forgive me after I did all this? It’s too _late_.” His voice weakened, lowering his eyes to the ground. Tears dripped, and tendrils wavering in the air. He could have killed them at any moment now, but there was too large a gap of hesitation to say that he wanted to. Aroyaun anxiously waited, jaw agape at their patience and calm attitude. 

Most of the cultists were either dead or unconscious, while the rest of the crowd whispered to one another once more. Cecilie hopefully gazed on, slathered in dust and dirt. Many of their own had fallen as well, now passing into an eternal, peaceful slumber with the last memories of a valorous fight. 

“ _Make it up to them. It will be of difficulty, but you are not required to be alone and seeking a goal with no end. Do you think this would honor your family? Killing countless innocents?_ ” 

Slowly, he shook his head. The man’s heart shuddered, as he began to cry again. Ali took their hand and dropped his sword, breaking down and covering himself in a hot stab of shame. The Novakid picked him up, silently walking to the elevator. Aroyaun followed behind, stopping upon seeing Cecilie. 

“ **Uh, if y’wanna have me stay--** ” 

“No, no. You..you catch up. I have alot to think about, and I need to get my friends back home and..explain some things.” She placed a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulders. “You’re not half bad for a Floran.” 

“ **Shucks. How endearin’. Catcha’ later!** ” Aroyaun waved goodbye, standing next to Sirius on the elevator and watched the faces fade into nothing. Sirius collapsed to their knees, setting down Ali carefully on the ground with bandages in hand. She rushed to support them, still befuddled by how simple words could make someone no longer a threat. 

It was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fight html irl afhhuasfhusuahf this was so hard to edit
> 
> Also theres a poll in the notes of the previous chapter, i need answers u guys
> 
> http://antsy-drawing-angel.tumblr.com/image/172572239870 Also heres a more detailed drawing of Ali


	22. The Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikeyuri does what he has to do.

[You have [ **5** ] new messages.]

This was the first thing Ikeyuri woke up to, followed by the vibrating of the communication device over, and over again. He scrambled to pick up the advanced phone, opening the private messages; all from Aroyaun.

[ **Royroy** ] so uhhhh hey buddy

[ **Royroy** ] ol grandpa

No joke was included thus far, as he narrowed his eyes and hovered his fingers to reply.

[ **Royroy** ] yknow all those cultists? I got news for you pal cause cpt just pacified the leader with words and not stabbing and were gonna meet up w u inside ur room k thx

She wasn’t kidding, was she? He took a deep breath and sat up in his bed-still barely awake and even without his morning tea.

[ **Dr. Ikeyuri** ] WHAT?? When am I going to get context for all of this!?

[ **Royroy** ] when we get there, pls help

The Hylotl rolled out of bed begrudgingly, buttoning his coat over his pajamas and began his morning routine, shifting some papers out of the way with a sneeze and stinging eyes. He didn’t know how to address that he was sick, so he just waited in a sluggish anticipation.

Aroyaun rushed in not too long afterwards, phone clutched in one hand and steadying Sirius with the other. The ex-Captain held something in their arms, wrapped up in their cloak to obscure what exactly it was.

“Oh dear.”

“ **Okay-so uh, ah’ snuck out in the middle of the night, found some gal named Cecilie, an’ Sirius lead em’ to take over the whole cult-center thing an’ the leader...surrendered. Ah’ think. They gottim’ right here--** ” The Lieutenant rushed so fast that Ikeyuri could hardly comprehend her words.

He sputtered in exasperation. “And what you’re telling me is..you..saved a _cult leader.._ ”

“ **Yeah, he’s got tentacles on his back an’ ah’ hate it-don’ get _me_ wrong.** ”

“Infused with a fragment of the destructive and unpredictable powers of the _Ruin?_ ” The Doctor gestured sharply at the bundle. “There’s going to be authorities at any second, if there even is any. Do you not _understand_ how dangerous this is?”

“ **M-maybe-but we gotta’ plan--Ah’ think. Ah found these fer’ yer’ studyin’ as a..payment? Thanks? I dunno..i’m..real tired, right now.** ” She rubbed the back of her neck, tongue flicking as the Floran handed him a bunch of pendants from a looted cultist bag, a bunch of pixels, and a lot of letters. “ **But _my_ plan is we get some info out’ve him once it’s awake. So the thing needs to wake up if we want t’get anythin’ useful out of it and then--wait a sec..** ” 

Crossing his arms, he took another deep, meditating breath. Diplomatic training worked wonders for him, and it was a hope for Hylotl to make peace. Though, he wasn’t sure at all about this kind of peace. “What?” Ikeyuri glanced at Sirius, who droningly just stood there. They looked worn out.

“ **You..don’ look so good. Yer’ whiskers’ all droopy.** ”

“A doctor doesn’t get _sick_ , if that’s what you’re asking.” He stubbornly took the Cultist from the Novakid’s hands and set them down on his bed, also setting the pendants and pixels on the table. “That’s just ridiculous.”

Her voice was subtly sympathetic. “ **How long has it been since you’ve taken a break?** ” 

“I don’t need one.” The Hylotl held back another sneeze.

“ **Everyone does. Once y’got th’bandagin’ down, y’need to nap an’ get some tea.** ” She grabbed some nano bandages for him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “ **I could try an’ ask Blipp if he wants t’make dinner..** ”

“No, no. I don’t want to trouble them, they’re probably tired--”

Sirius spoke up, somewhat weakly. “ _I believe it would make him happy to cook after his restaurant has been closed for the past few days. I am not sure..however._ ” They looked at Ikeyuri solemnly. “ _Use code five once you are done extracting from their leader._ ”

Massaging his forehead, Ikeyuri took a moment to clear his head, blinking a few times. “I think we all need a break then, yes? This evening. Until then Ill take ‘ _care_ ’ of him. I believe you two earned some well-deserved relaxation time.”

“ _It is still not done. There is more-_ ”

He began messaging Blipp, nudging the two to the guest beds. “Not for now. You can’t enjoy a dinner party if you’re going to pass out.” With a bit more of pushy assurance, he got the two to finally lay down and take a nap. He needed some peace and quiet to work anyway, partially feeling guilty for not being more hospitable. There was a lot of unfilled opinions and bitter afterthoughts of being left behind, or being used as a tool.

That wasn’t their fault. Even with his time together on the ship he was still distant-he wasn’t fond of socializing with anyone much outside his relatives. He guessed it was his own to blame, and went back to tending Ali. The man looked disturbed and helpless in the feverish half-conscious state he lay in.

Ikeyuri wondered when the world would crush him-if it hadn’t already. “Can you hear me?”

Ali jolted upwards, covering his face with the tentacles monstrously attached to his back. He was sweating profusely, constantly apologizing over and over again. Weirdly enough, his wounds didn’t quite have the effect Ikeyuri was expecting.

Kindly, he pulled up a blanket over the Human, giving him his space. The Hylotl reared back warily, but at least tried to be sympathetic in his last moments. “...There.”

Peeking out from the unnatural formed cocoon of arms, the Human waited to be screamed at again or speared by an angry mob of avenging Avians. There was nothing but the quiet buzz of a desk fan swiveling back and forth, the distant squeal of a tea kettle and muffled music crackling from the radio. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than countless apologies through whimpering whispers of regret, remembering the blood on his hands and the nastiest words uttered from his mouth.

“Would you like some...tea?” He held out a saucer and the tiniest cup of the finest china, engraved with swirls of baby blue. Tea made for a good first and last conversation starter in his book. Hesitantly, Ali took it and held it in his hands, plate clicking constantly from how much he was shaking. “My finest brew yet. Want to tell me where the rest of you are?” The Hylotl casually poured into the teacup, a warm and welcoming steam wafting onto his face.

The Human took the tiniest sip, sniffling. “I..they’re all in the jungle..pretty much..the..other main center is by the oasis on the other side..with the Kluex temple.” Ali took a large gulp. “There’s...there’s two more leaders..but..i-i’m the only one here..at least..now..” He looked outside, the town being a lot less populated than he remembered. “I’m glad..i-i don’t have to partake in all of that anymore..”

“Me too. Feeling better?”

“Actually..I..f-feel worse..” Ali murmured, his vision beginning to part. He could hear cracking inside of him, and a painless feeling overtook him. Nothing that he could move, nothing that he could hear; just the faint chime of the Hylotl’s radio. 

He almost felt bad. “I’m sorry.” 

The monster dropped the saucer, letting out a cry of agony before finally falling limp. Ikeyuri picked up the body, setting it outside as the sun began to set. The sky was a million different hues, and yet it was bitterly starless. Ikeyuri set the body down by a dead tree; striking a match and hovering it over Ali. Cecilie watched from far, far away; wondering what could have been. If he hadn’t been pacified before; they would all be dead.

Dropping the match, the Hylotl watched in ponderance. Maybe with time he could have become half the man he was before turning to murder, but the Doctor knew there was some that couldn’t be saved with the time they had. Breathtaking oranges and reds churned, feeding upon Ali hungrily, crackling and sizzling as clothes turned to flesh. The eye of the throne rolled to his feet, unblinking and yet familiar. He picked it up and stuffed it in his coat pocket, heading back towards his room for his own tea and a long, long nap.

There was still a dinner party to be ready for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcqAe0lHp3s&list=PLrOri_7OEjpL5TYvhJ7VHIskE4-6gjL1b
> 
> Idk why i made this but...have fun  
> Is this a compromise? I think it's a compromise lads im sorry if ur not happy w it rip octopus boy


	23. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad(tm) has some casual, relaxed fun for the first time.

Blipp skipped around in pure ecstasy, setting multiple ingredients on the table with the recipes in his book. “Pleased. Did you hear, beloved? We’re having a dinner party!” He scrambled to get his noble outfit on in the process, flipping through the pages as the Robot passed by. 

The Miner looked up from his newspaper, watching with a quiet kind of appreciation for his husband. “Sarcastic. Really? I couldn’t tell. I thought you were preparing for a bloody funeral.”

Catching a falling bag of flour, he set it back on the counter and elbowed the other Glitch in the shoulder. “Playful. Aww, you’re no fun! Aren’t you going to come help me?”

“Teasing. After our most recent fluke, love? No _thank_ you. But I’ll be here to provide emotional support.” Cyda stood up and organized some of the messily scattered utensils, readjusting to his newly reattached arm.

Turning his head, he began mixing something together, a white hue until he threw in a few Boneboo’s in the bowl, turning it a reddish-pink color. “Oblivious. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aghast. Preposterous! You know exactly what i’m talking about. Remember the time we tried to make a batch of Rusty Pastys? I was _ruined_.” He groaned at the thought. “Embarrassed. Do you know how hard it was to polish my hull afterwards? Maybe i’m just a nancy, but still!” The Miner crossed his arms, harrumphing.

“Amused. Don’t say that, you always look dashingly handsome anyway. C’mon, at least get the iron pan from the top shelf-you know I can’t reach it, O’ great _majesty._ ”

Cyda snatched it off the top shelf, sighing and handing to Blipp; not without a hug. “Flustered. Here you go, O’ head chef. Mocking. Enjoy your crafty art of creating thy food whilst it lasts.” He giggled, grabbing his noble outfit and brooch from his room. “Observant. It’s much more lonely here, now.”

“Assuring. Don’t worry, it'll go back to being nice and noisy once our friends get here--I hope all of them do show up!” The bronze Glitch stuck a few things in the oven, before beginning to thoroughly search the cabinet for his plates.

He sighed, finally deciding to help before Blipp fell over and popped his head off. “Content. What would I do without a ray of sunshine like you?”

Ikeyuri entered through the doorway, dressed in a deluxe, soft, and orange kimono. The fabric gracefully falling to his feet, which were stuffed in bamboo sandals.. He yawned, greeting them casually. “Hello you two. I hope you’re having fun. I brought over some of my favorite tea, and other such. I would have more cups, but my set is incomplete right now..” He set the tray down, retying the ribbon in his hair into a bow. “The others will be here in a while. They’re having a fashion dilemma after I suggested they wear something _different_ for once.”

The cobalt Glitch snickered. “Honest. Was I supposed to expect they weren’t going to?”

“Maybe.” The Doctor took a seat, cracking his knuckles. “Has Blipp seen the two wear anything else?”

“Cheerful. Nope!”

A laugh. “Well, that’s your answer. I just hope they get here soon. But until then, I’m more than happy to chat.” He adjusted his kimono, stretching his old joints. “Anything interesting you guys do or learn, lately?”

Blipp perked up, spinning his head around backwards. “Entertained. Oh! Yes, I’ve been thinking of expanding my restaurant into a bigger one; for more stuff other than just lunch and pastries. That’s partially why it’s closed right now, and other safety reasons, too. All that cult business is taking away customers..Anything interesting from you, Cyda?”

“Joking. Pteronophobia is the extreme of being tickled with feathers.” The Miner waited, continuing once he caught Blipp in his arms. “Informative. I heard there’s more tourism in the more humid areas of the planet. We have lots of Kluex temples around those parts, I believe.”

Ikeyuri tilted his head, squinting. “How... _interesting._ ” He almost asked, deciding not to question the Robot’s sense of humor. “Have any family outside of here?”

Cyda shook his head, setting his husband back on his feet. “Disappointed. Yes, but they’re rather far. So we have each other, at least. Curious. And you?”

He pulled out a holographic picture frame of seven Hylotl, all dressed fancily. Two stark figures, with held hands. One was a pure black, splotched with white markings. Whiskers hung from the sides of their face much similarly to him. The other was a bright, baby blue, fins tied back in a longer ponytail. “Plenty. I visited when I was able on the holidays, but i'm busier now.”

“Intrigued. Is it a hassle to be with them?”  
_…_

__

__

_“What do you want to be when you grow up, brother?” Hasu tackled him childishly with a melodious giggle, a flame sparkling in her eyes._

__

__

_Shinyuu shrugged sheepishly, struggling to push her off. “Hey-get off of me! I already told you before-I wanna be a nurse!”_

__

__

_She sighed and rolled off, holding a fake sword in the air, replicating a few moves mother taught her. “Like, a fighting nurse? The one that are really cool and does all those fighting moves in the cartoons?”_

__

__

_He pushed up his glasses, fins flicking. “Yeah. Maybe. Or just help kids, I love kids!”_

__

__

_“We’re kids, doofus!” Hasu punched him in the shoulder, laughing._

__

__

_“I know-that’s why I want to help them n’stuff!”_

__

__

_The red Hylotl rolled her eyes._

__

__

_“Whatever you say, brother.”_

__

__

_..._

__

__

“Sometimes, I _swear_ they never sleep.” Ikeyuri pointed to each of the other, smaller Hylotl at the front of the picture. “Four sisters-Hasu, Aika, Danuja, Hatsumomo, and one brother-Doi. They were all such goofballs-they still are.” The Doctor chuckled a little sadly, nostalgia coming over him.

Patting his back, the Miner hummed. “Comforting. We’ll have to visit soon then-Coy. Don’t want an old chap to be too sad missing his bingo mates.” He goaded, finally taking his own seat next to Ikeyuri at the table; that shimmered with a deep mahogany touch, and was generously cushioned.

“Are my wrinkles _that_ visible? Cut me some slack, i’m trying to look good here. I don’t even _like_ bingo, I prefer croquet--” Ikeyuri was promptly interrupted by the door clicking.

Sirius stepped in somewhat reluctantly, fixing their bow tie. They were dressed in a sort of vest, and a polo shirt underneath, complete with dress pants and flats. Practically as formal as possible. Aroyaun burst in afterwards, dressed in a crude Floran gown; which was certainly breathtaking in its own right with bone and feather accents. “ **Howdy, folks! We’re here after some shoppin’. Hope we didn’ arrive too late.** ”

The Hylotl gestured for them to sit down, smiling softly. “Oh, you’re fine. A little early, in fact. That dress is a..unexpected fit for your style, but it definitely works. And doesn’t the captain just look _winsome_?” He complimented them both in amusement, resting his elbows on the table. It was nice to finally have a day to relax.

“ _Oh. You..really think so? My..appreciations._ ” They brightened, fumbling with their hands demurely. The Novakid took a seat at the table.

Their corona was tousled by the Floran’s claws, as Aroyaun leaned back in her own chair. “ **See? What’d I tell you. You’d be fine-an’ now you owe me ten pixels.** ” 

Blipp began setting up the table, bustling around and daintily sliding plates in front of them; followed by a few glasses and utensils. “Giddy. Oh, you two just look wonderful! And you’re just in time; I almost have the food done too. Ikeyuri was kind enough to tell me your absolute favorites. Generous. But first, have a few drinks. We have tea, from Ikeyuri, water, some brandy, and two kilobyte potage, as always!”

“ **Ooh, wait--D’ya have cactus juice left from the festival sale?** ” She patted her hands on the table in excitement, shaking the plates.

“Delighted. Of course! It’s only enough for one glass, but i’ll pour some right away. Straw as always?”

Aroyaun nodded. “ **Hell yeah!** ”

“ _Brandy would satisfy me just fine, thank you._ ” They enjoyed seeing the Floran so happy, unburdened and carefree back in much simpler times. Sirius began fixing their corona again, taking a sip once the glass was set in front of them. “ _Code five is complete, I assume?_ ”

“Yes.” Ikeyuri confirmed and handed the eye of the throne to Sirius, then fishing out the teabag from his cup; gingerly throwing it away. He took in the fresh scent of his childhood, the many sunny days spent outside at a chabudai, pointing out clouds and giggling at bad jokes with his siblings. This was a perfect substitution, for his homesickness vanquished making small talk with robots and sentient plants. “Have I ever told any of you the time I got stuck in our aquarium back home?”

“ **Ooh-This has’ta be juicy! Tell us!** ” The Lieutenant exclaimed, collecting extra straws and plunking them in her juice. A plate of freshly cooked sticky ribs was placed at her. “ **Speakin’ of _juicy_..** ” Her mouth watered just picking up the scent of meat.

Politely, the ex-Captain took a small piece from their pie. “ _I agree. This looks like exquisite work as always, Blipp. Ikeyuri, how..how did you know this was my..favorite food?_ ” They gestured to the slice, coated in a seafoam green icing and a violet crust.

He winked with one of his remaining eyes, taking a large bite of his ocean surprise. “Lucky guess; well, actually--Remember the lunar bell ball?” 

They snapped their fingers with realization, as Blipp took his seat with a stuffed automato at his own plate, setting another on Cyda’s own. “ _It is impossible for me to forget. No matter. Your story for the aquarium is…?_ ”

“Yes, yes. It all started on a rainy morning in the Ikeyuri household..”

…

“-And then, Hatsumomo said; ‘You certainly have _me_ shell-shocked!’” The group burst into a minute long laughter, rattling the table noisily.

Chatter turned into wild experiences with their day-to-day lives, tales of adventure and strange lands and unknown faces; and unfortunate mishaps of hilarity that caused each and everyone of of them to crack up. Such a group of unlikely friends getting along so well was Blipp’s joyous dream come true, one that lasted for hours on end until the sun began to rise again. It was a possibility all of them had work to do, things to think about and problems to sort; but now was a night to never forget in troubling times.

Aroyaun wiped away tears of joy, still cackling enough to almost fall out of her chair. Her lungs hurt from so many inside jokes and bad references, and her stomach was pleasantly full of delicious ribs. She may or may have not also snuck a taste from the Novakid’s pie.

And oh, was it a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://antsy-drawing-angel.tumblr.com/image/172628344300  
> Woohoo! Dinner party!


	24. The Avolant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their search for the cultists, While being plagued by cryptic dreams and lost emotions, the ex-Captain and their lieutenant settle at a shelter to get more information.

_The jungle bordering the refugee camp was indeed an interesting sight to see at noon. Through golden and orange foliage and trickling dewdrops from far above, the birds croaked and cried, the trees rumbled and the ground itself seemed to shift. Heavy mist soaked each viral growth of moss, a vibrantly lush green that latched onto every rock and trunk. Even through the density of the trees, geysers spewed copious tufts of steam into the air, the sticky sweet smell of avesmingos and pineapples only growing stronger as Aroyaun progressed through the jungle._

__

__

_She was alone, and without a reason why. It felt like a gentle autumn morning despite the cries and calls of who-knows-what. It came as wanderlust to her, but how she got here was entirely unknown. Surely, Sirius wouldn’t mind if she explored a little in their new home._

__

__

_It wasn’t even home. Or, it never felt like it. Sometimes it did, sometimes not. This place was a vague sense of home of course; lots of plants, and bright colors. The Floran looked up ahead of her, coming to a river and starting at a deer from across the bank. It stared back, pupiless eyes unblinking. The moss began to shudder coil around her ankles. The flowers turned to face her, and for a moment; it felt just like home._

__

__

Aroyaun snapped awake, with the wind in her foliage and the cold desert air brushing through her coat. She blinked a few times sleepily, trying to make sense of her surroundings. The Leiutenant was slumped on a hoverbike, watching the plain landscape flash by. 

“ **What..wha’s goin’ on?** ” She sat up, steadying herself. The Floran was snugly wrapped in their cloak, which was almost as warm as they were. 

Sirius leaned forwards and sped up. “ _Moving to another camp. It’s about the same distance it was from our previous camp..and closer to the suspected head leaders of the Occasus, since Ikeyuri gave me the information. My apologies for making this move in the morning. I would feel guilty to have woken you so early._ ” 

The canopy flew overhead as they entered through the jungle, passing through the smaller Avian towns without as much as a second glance. Finally, they stopped at a golden brick spire, decorated to the brim with murals of Kluex, and various Avians bowing to the delicately carved icons of different religious figures.

By the looks of it; their new temporary place of staying was a charitable temple for the homeless. She had some mixed feelings about this. It was going to drive her crazy if they only talked about Kluex all month long. A rather flashy looking Avian set a bucket of water down by a well, squawking in disgust. “Oh no, darlings-Who killed your fashion sense!?”

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ” They asked, glaring at the bird dressed in all kinds of exotic jewelry.

“Nothing personal-but that coat is just…” The avian picked at Aroyaun’s coat. “ _So_ out of season for the weather, don’t you think?...”

Narrowing her eyes, the Floran grabbed her coat back. “ **Yeah, why d’ya think we came here buddy? We ain’t got no house, an’ we came fer’ shelter-not fer’ some fashion show.** ”

The Avian jumped back in a delighted surprise, then returning to squish Aroyaun’s cheeks. “Oh, you have the most _adorable_ little accent! That explains your tastes so clearly! And you’re a Floran? I’ve never seen one of you before! Or one of you starchildren!” 

“ **What-adorable!?** ” She barked, flustered. “ **I-am not adorable! W-who--** ” Aroyaun smacked her hand away. “ ** _Who_ ’even are ya?**”

She held her hand out to shake, still giggling. “Oh, sweetheart; I’m Tletl!” Tletl extended her tail long feathers fully, beautifully displaying the phoenixesque shimmer that emitted from them. “One of the caretakers here in Kluex’s great light and salvation. My bad, my bad. I shouldn’t talk like _that_ to our guests...come and see our gracious temple built in his honor!” The Caretaker motioned for the two follow and began walking towards the temple with a stride only that could be described as suave.

Sirius motioned for the Floran to tag along, absolutely flabbergasted. “ _I have..a lot of different emotions, at this moment. And I am..very unsure which one to display. Offended? Amazed? or welcomed?_ ”

“ **Yeah- _Adorable_?? Ahm’ cool-not cute!** ” Aroyaun crossed her arms, poking at the avolite torches on the walls, or sniffing the ceremonial face masks. Even with such perfectly built temples, the interior simply felt empty. Save for the spiraling staircase that reached hundreds of feet upwards. She could hear the harmonic singing bounce across pillars and gongs, high notes loud enough to pierce the sky itself.

Tletl stopped at a temple room with two beds of hay stuffed in stone, and a simple table with a window looking outside into the jungle, and all of the main buzz of the Avians day-to-day activities. “Sorry if it’s a bit alienating-the stargazers have _no_ taste for appealing to their lovely guests. If you have any questions, want an in-depth tour or just want to see some of my finest work, ask! While I can’t provide every whim-i’m a busy bird-I may carry his will to care for the less fortunate as best as I can.”

“ _Two questions, from myself. Have you seen anything unusual in the area? Disturbances or behavior that could be considered suspicious..? In addition, why does vanity take one of your highest virtues?_ ” They set the few belongings they had on the table, including the formal wear.

She combed back some of her feathers. “Where beauty is, Kluex follows! Anyone who lays a pleased eye upon any creation brings them joy, the feeling of flight provided by his grace. Or at least, from what i’ve read.” The Avian gestured to the Avoscript she was holding. “And..Not really, Humans escaping disaster and other Avians usually come here..Though, our Avolite supply has been depleting for making ceremonial torches-”

Clapping her hands together, she handed both of them their own map of the temple. “-Which isn’t anything for you two to worry about, of course. Us caretakers handle everything, and your safety is guaranteed here in your time at the temple.”

“ _There was no doubts about the quality service of this place. Thank you, caretaker Tletl. We still need to situate ourselves._ ” The ex-Captain waved a reassuringly, glancing at the fireflies dancing outside as merchants began to arrive at their stands. For once, it wasn’t bitterly cold now that they didn’t have to sleep on the floor.

The Avian modishly smiled. “If you say so, darlings! May you ascend to his light someday.” She chirped and trotted off, waving hello to some of the other caretakers on her way.

“ _Now that we are in a more private scenario..I wanted to talk to you about something._ ” Sirius closed the door slowly, sighing. “ _I should have probably brought it up sooner, but our new jobs at the time distracted me._ ”

Aroyaun hung her coat on a chair, stretching and taking in the atmosphere of the early morning. “ **Alright, shoot.** ”

“ _What...happened during your time at college? Rumors tell me you left prior to graduation._ ”

She rolled her tongue while choosing her words, shoulders dropping “ **Ah’ uh...dropped out. Didn’..didn’ like it all too well.** ”

Curiously, they tilted their head. “ _Dropped out?..why?_ ” The Novakid queried with concern.

“ **I don’ know what to tell ya’ without soundin’ like a total maniac. I jus’..lost it the day before, suddenly stopped carin’..Wanderlust took over me..an’ ah’ went back to the one place ah’ felt I belonged; at my tribe.** ” The Lieutenant paused, leaning on the windowsill avoidantly. “ **But when ah’ got back, there was..no connection. Like ah’ didn’ belong no more. They still loved me, i’m sure but..I felt stuck between a savage an’ a civilian, like..it was all jus’ static.** ” Her voice was much quieter now, reflecting on those times.

“ _Was it any better before your graduation day?_ ” They approached near the windowsill, respectfully sitting a few feet away.

Grunting, the Floran’s voice became bitter. “ **Worse. Nobody really wanted t’talk wit’ me, so ah’ stayed inside and studied. I jus’ started feelin’ a loose tie between..me an’ my body ah’ guess-which was round an’ _chubby_..that didn’ really help. There was no other choice ah’ had but to be sprouted as a Floran, an’ the whole universe hates me for it.** ” She looked back at Sirius, leaning against the window. “ **Outside’a school, I raced ‘round empty places, collected hoards’a useless things, an’ took my own part in robot fightin’ rinks on earth. I was happy, _real_ happy ‘til I realized.. ah’ was jus’ distracted from bein’ sad an’ bein’ an impulsive wreck.** ” Aroyaun began laughing to herself, drifting off after a few moments.

“ **Sounds crazy, don’ it? It’s all jus’ static. These cultists, those avians. That college. I don’ care, an’ I don’ wanna.** ”

“ _It’s not entirely implausible, but you always make a joke of it; brush it off casually. Which in part leaves me in confusion._ ”

Her attention was drawn by a deep, ringing gong at the top of one of the towers. “ **In the end, so long everyones’ laughin’, i’m laughin’ too. There’s folks out there who got it worse, so ah’ can jus’ look back and laugh, cause’ i’m always the punchline.** ” The Floran became momentarily distracted, before snapping out of her trance and continuing. “ **Do you..think less of me? ‘Cause i’m one’v _them?_** ”

“ _I always think highly of you, regardless of what kind of body you’re in. As you put it; ‘you’re you’. You is fluid, isn’t it? Changing for the better or worse in a..wavy, wavy line?_ ” They asked in clarification, walking up to the window to stare at both their reflections in the glass. Stubborn and troubled in their own different ways.

“ **Sure as hell ain’t static, tell y’what.** ” She cackled, brushing some dust off of her shoulders. “ **But, now that you put it that way-sure. Makes more sense than jus’..smells n’ feelin’s.** ” Each breath fogged the glass, as another firefly buzzed past the window to the outside world. “ **An’ it makes me feel better than knowin’ the universe don’t care ‘bout nobody.** ”

“ _What makes you think that?_ ”

The Floran shrugged. “ **We wouldn’ be here if it did. None of them refugees would, or the cult, or..anythin’..really.** ”

Thoughtfully reflecting for a moment, they nodded in understanding. “ _I suppose that’s true in it’s own sense. Then it would only natural to care for each other in a universe that doesn't care, right?_ ”

Aroyaun remembered far more prosperous and colorful times full of simple tales of hunting down the great beast of evil. Now in its place; was a web of deceit and subtle malice.

“ **Right.** ”


	25. The Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroyaun gets herself into trouble; again.

She absolutely couldn't help exploring the winding halls of an ancient temple, rounding every corner with a newfound wonder. How many times she had stepped over the line of exploring by herself she long forgot, but the Floran felt she proved herself to be independent enough. Besides, she had suspicious activities to find and cultists to kill; and what a better time than on a humid afternoon with nothing better to do.

Her first lead wasn’t necessarily helpful, with only the vague mention of something being stolen; a valuable crystal much different from Erchius. It was a welcome change of material to handle; not with the immediate threat of being turned into an art gallery exhibit or a really uncomfortable bean bag. She snickered to herself at the thought, and continued passing by incurious guards armed to the tooth of all kinds of ceremonial weapons; they didn’t even spare a second glance.

Hours passed as Aroyaun continued aimlessly wandering, only viewing a glimpse of the choir practice rooms and priests sitting quietly in candlelight. But gold bricks eventually turned to a chilly gray, and natural light began to fade from the halls, leaving only the faint outlines of different masks, and plenty of copies of the Avoscript itself. The Floran froze before taking a step further, intimidated by the pitch black that consumed beyond, and the disembodied, drafty breeze that picked up as she approached.

Ultimately, she decided it was a bad idea to press forwards without a light. The Floran began meandering back vaguely where she thought she came, until a soft plink echoed across one of the tiles. Aroyaun snapped her head to the source, and before she knew it--she was hanging on to the crook of the floor, limbs dangling over a void. She cried for help as loud as she could muster, and began the painful and draining attempt to heave herself back onto safe ground. 

Nobody responded to her call, except for one she could recognize as a cultist, emerging from the abandoned hall. They stared expectantly and waited for her weaken, but soon became impatient and smashed the heel of their boot onto her organic hand. Her yelp of agony turned to a snarl, as she stubbornly clung with a half-fixed arm of metal. 

The loud clank and clutter of rushing guards brought her hope, but another few plinks of a silenced pistol caused the fingers to crunch and release in malfunction. They watched her plunge into darkness, and the Floran watched a hole of light become a pinprick in a sea of black, screaming the whole way down.

It wasn’t very long until the hard impact of water crashed into her, and a blunt sensation took ahold of her senses. Knocked out of breath, the Lieutenant squirmed to the surface and crawled on top of a brick platform with a relieved gasp of air. Drenched, freezing cold and trying to reclaim her thought process; Aroyaun listened to each shuttering cough and dribbling of droplets onto the floor. Slowly recovering from the buzzing ache embalmed into her stomach.

Only now did she really realize why the Novakid was always extremely concerned for her safety. 

Though, on the other hand; she was alive. Very much so, and lucky to not feel a hint of pain in her metallic arm. The Floran peered over into the water, squinting to make out the shadowed shapes distorted by the surface’s ripple.

Spears poked up from deep beneath, fatefully a smidge far enough down to not have impaled right through her skull. Adrenaline wisped off of her as she stood up, uncomfortably damp and brumal. Without another idea on what to do, Aroyaun pursued into the lonely corridor. Even then, she was startled by the sound of her own footsteps or rustling of damp cloth brushing against one another.

Aroyaun eventually resorted to feeling the walls and floors for guidance, stepping around what she thought might have been traps or a deadly demise. She felt smooth and thickly dusty stone, engraved with some kind of markings; or the slick and damp texture of bricks.

Light waved and flickered in the far distance, followed by the stench of smoke; torches. Hiding behind a bend, she listened to the frustrated babbling.

“Boss said we look for this thing, and get out! It’s simple as that.”

Another, deeper voice replied. “Sure, _simple_. We’re trespassing in an Avian tomb filled with dangerous traps. What’re we even looking for, anyway?”

“Some..plant.” The first voice sounded unsure, pausing. “Spy Fang signaled that they pushed them down here somewhere before the guards came over...”

“Real specific.” They hissed. “What are we wasting our time on for a ‘plant’ anyway?”

Judging by the sudden silence, the arguing duo stopped. “Reports say they killed purger Maurice, and even the Harbinger himself.”

She held her breath, to no avail. 

“Hey, do you hear anything down..here? Sounds like it’s raining.” Both of their voices got louder. “I heard it by the staircase back there as well..”

“You sure it’s not just birdfeet?” The second one joked, holding out their torch far. Aroyaun could see the flame at this point, swaying away from their chatter. Preparing herself for a fight, the Floran drew her stolen dagger made of Avian bones; already missing her spear badly.

The first one hushed him sharply. “I’m trying to listen, and if you’re trying to _scare_ me with some tricks in the dark, it’s not gonna work you jerk.”

_…_

__

__

_Spending her twelfth summer lost in her own hunting grounds, late at night was not her ideal part of a celebration. It started out simple enough, a harmless, grand game of hide-and-seek her siblings liked to call the hunt. Every year the one who found the most would be crowned the winner, and it was held for each celebration of a sapling getting older._

__

__

_Being twin to Iyi, of course was a special gift; both of them shared the same day of birth and a special bond. And to have a smart sibling so early in the tribe made way for an even bigger, special edition of the hunt where even the elders participated. She hadn’t really tried to hide, wanting to get back soon to feast on all kinds of exquisitely savory meats, but it had been a whole two hours and it was just her._

__

__

_Aroyaun eventually gave up entirely and called out to forfeit, but her only response was the chirping of crickets loudly presenting their unique songs for all to hear. She made her way back to the tribe, confused and albeit disappointed, an unwelcome surprise came upon her._

__

__

_She was entirely forgotten about._

__

__

_Drums pounded and game roasted, at the front sat the champion of the summers; her own twin brother. He laughed with the rest, batting not an eye towards her seething figure at the edge of the fire. As if she didn't even exist._

__

__

_And when Iyi finally greeted her, it was clear his eyes were full of arrogance and pride, a beckoning challenge to prove the better of two; after all, there was room for only one Greenfinger._

__

__

_With a bitter, snide smile; she accepted. A feud for years to come sprouted so easily, roots reaching deep within envy and hatred._

__

__

_…_

__

__

“On...on second thought, I think it might have came from the other hallway. Let’s check out that one first.” The torchlight disappeared, and she made her move once she was absolutely sure the two cultists were investigating somewhere else. As quietly as she could, the Floran ran across and felt two staircases-one up and the other down-and scrambled upwards, slipping on every few steps.

A pressure plate activated and a barrage of arrows fired from the side and water splashed from above, brushing and ripping through her coat and grazing her delicate skin. Sap began to bud from the tiny cuts, stinging more than the numb ache from her fall.

Rather than the surface level, Aroyaun was disdained to find another dark maze worth of nameless tombs and forgotten baubles. Everything began to slow down around her, as she clumsily stumbled from bend to bend, avoiding any patrolling infestations of the Occasus on her way.

The Lieutenant tried to think positive; about all the useful information that she could carry on to the rest of the group if she managed to make it out alive before dying of starvation, thirst or being kidnapped. Or of maybe all the spirits there was to talk to; if they even existed. 

“Hey-you! Hands up!” Someone squawked, holding an Avolite torch in their hand. “Trespasser!”

She sputtered, coughing up some more water. “ **I ain’t one’v them..get me outta’ here, i’m lost.** ” It wasn’t even her intention to get into a lot of trouble in the first place. Aroyaun’s knees buckled, as she finally sat down to rest. The soles of her feet ached from walking for so long.

“Wait, Caretaker Eztli..” Another chirp came familiar; it was something she couldn't quite place her claw on. “Little sapling? Is that _you?_ ” Tletl asked, taking off her helmet and kneeling to her height. “You poor, poor thing. How did you even get down here?”

“ **There was this hole that opened while ah’ was explorin’ an’ some person jus’ pushed me down _there._** ” The Floran gestured downwards at the floor. “ **I wanna go back up. Where it ain’t dark an' terrifyin'.** ”

The Avian offered a few talons to help her up, flinching at how drenched her coat was. “And your coat _too_? By Kluex’s grace, we need to get you to your room! I’m very, _very_ sorry about your dastardly experience, some of our old defense mechanisms for adventurers still work.”

Aroyaun hissed upon returning to the surface, covering her eyes until she adjusted. Finally in the sunlight, she basked in the late afternoon rays, shivering grouchily. Though, she found herself in a newfound appreciation for Tletl’s indispensable timing. 

“My poor little tree is all tired and cold; come, Ill help you heal in his light.”

She looked up at the Caretaker, somewhat confused. “ **No offense ‘r anythin’..but ah’ met you like..maybe seven hours ago..why..why so nice?** ” The Leiutenant tilted her head, observing the other, entirely silent and muscular Avian dressed in a colorful headgear full of feathers. “ **An’ how did you know ah’ was even gone?** ”

“Compassion is a virtue, and I embrace it as much as beauty! And besides, a stranger is just a friend you haven’t made yet. Your celestial friend made of light told me you were gone, and Eztli told me about seeing you get pushed down one of our..defenses.” Tletl cheerily responded, fashioning her helmet back on. “Here’s your room; i’ll get you some things to help after I handle a few other of our guests, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Sirius stood in front of her, dim and tense in posture. “ _Where were you…?_ ” They eyed the Floran’s cuts, the hectic quaver of her body, and her pale expression. It was really, _really_ hard to stay mad at her like this. “ _You just..D-disappeared._ ”

“ **Yeah..Sorry ‘bout that..again. Ah’ didn’ mean to let you down like that..jus’ wanted progress an’ information right..then an’ there.** ” Aroyaun rubbed the back of her neck, frowning.

“ _I..i’m much more fearful than enraged when you just..leave, such as that. You should have told me if you wanted help._ ” Sirius assisted her inside, plucking off her soggy coat and pulling the Lieutenant into a light hug. A tingle ran up her spine, a cozy warmth enveloping her. She hugged back, digging her face into their shoulder. “ _Try and rest for now..The Occasus can wait a moment; and while you were gone I..found something, as well. But that’s not important at this time._ ”

Aroyaun wondered if Greenfinger Iyi would taunt her for turning so soft.

After all, it was a rivalry that still waged in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As school is approaching again, I might not be able to update daily or bidaily anymore. So just a heads up if i go on hiatus out of the blue.


	26. The Errand

_..._

_Snapdragon first taught her about static during her second semester of the protectorate. It buzzed, and showed a million colors that rushed up and down the screen. She despised it with a burning passion, and even lunged for the television to make it stop._

_Her one of many brothers held her back, and set her down; turning off the screen. He sighed, smiling. “Sssee sissster? No danger. Floran would ssstab danger if there wassss any.” Snapdragon tapped the notch of the device, watching her relax._

_“ **But itss loud! I do not like loud thingss. Why iss you here? You like sstab, right? Sstab is at home. Not here.** ” The Pilot huffed, pressing her face to the now inactive screen. It was pleasantly smooth and glossy now that it didn’t gargle at her._

_Politely, he corrected her while leaning back into a beanbag chair. “Sstab is everywhere. Different kind of sstab that Floran likess isss here. Protection sstab for thosse meatsss who cannot.”_

_Aroyaun flopped into his lap, leaning her face against his peachy chest with a growl. “ **Floran iss glad you are here then. I have one hunter friend.** ”_

_“And brother.” He added calmly, chuckling. Snapdragon was far from the competitive nature of her twin; he was nice-for a Floran-and a bit more round than she was, a plump face always with a compliment to share. Long foliage of oranges and reds hung partially and snugly over his face, little flowers sometimes tied back or pulled up carefully in a bun._

_The older Floran didn’t pursue as much interest in academia as she did; still preferring the hunt in his own noble way. What he did know was the environment--How little things worked, enough to get by in a civilized world. Though, it didn't stop him from helping her study or attending lectures to keep her company; or her patience thick enough to succeed._

_Soon, the two went their separate ways, with new roommates. Her favorite part of the week was to meet up with him often at local steakhouses, or on rooftops to talk about things that only a Floran would understand. She felt like she was home in those small moments of her week, listening to his tales of defeating bandits and ruffians._

_The beginning of her troubles began once Snapdragon was away for Senior year, off to a grand mission._

_…_

_As much she hated to admit it, the Floran owed more pixels than she could pay. Aroyaun desperately needed food during the last few weeks of finals, often ending the night with an empty stomach and full arms of paper, pencils, and many other writing utensils. Her habits became more shady, as she skipped off to see another brawl to escape from her hunger, or went on shoplifting runs for things nobody would miss._

_Watching punch by punch swing from contestants in the ring was an experience she never stopped enjoying. The lights, the cheering; and the crack of metal from Glitch who restlessly seeked to be the best. Dueling, boxing, jousting; the abandoned parking lot had it all. Aroyaun hollered, claws gripped to the rail as her frustration slipped away. Of course, nobody ever died--much. Gears and springs flew everywhere, showering the crowd as the contestor finally stepped down; ultimately surrendering to the victorious champion, crowned the brawlknight of the season._

_A drunken Floran swung her arm around Aroyaun’s shoulder, raising a mug in the air. She laughed with her, glancing at a seething Apex across the arena. They didn’t seem too happy with her reliance for money, and shot an unbroken glare of hatred at the Pilot in training._

_It only got worse._

_The Floran stumbled out after the first few rounds, pacing down the empty parking lot and eyeing the flickering streetlights, adrenaline wearing off as she clutched a torn bat. Navigating her way back to campus, she recoiled at the headlights of passing bikes and cars or the watchful eyes of nocturnal birds._

_“Viyyason!” Danika snarled, blocking her path. Her leather jacket shifted in the snowfall, the almost silent clink of ice drifting onto the blacktop. “I’m sick of you. Pay up or so Big Ape help your sorry soul.”_

_Aroyaun held the weapon closer to her chest, legs shaking. “ **I am ssorry. Will pay back ssoon..Needed to eat foodss.** ”_

_She was interrupted, as the other cracked their knuckles with a growl. “No-I don’t want your excuses. I want pixels. Now. I’m the one here that’s going to graduate anyway.”_

_“ **I am confussed-..w-why sso mean all of a sudden?** ” The Senior stepped backwards and tripped in the snow, paralyzed with fear. At many points in her life she had been in danger; from either competing hunts or destroying invaders, but this was unfair. The Apex picked her up by the scruff, reeling back to swing a punch. She hit hard, hearing a hiss of pain. Aroyaun refused to fight back, instead constantly asking why between cries and whimpers._

_Wailing, she sunk her head into the snow and desperately scraped out her pockets onto the ground. The Floran felt ashamed to be beneath her, sniveling for mercy as Danika snatched the money; counting the sum. “I gave you three hundred. This is ten.”_

_“ **I d-doess not have!** ” Aroyaun protested, head pounding. She raised her hands in defense, numb from the ice._

_“Then, you'll pay with blood.” Danika flipped a switchblade out, eyes narrowed and greedy. Her generosity was limitless, and her jokes were enlightening. And now, her blade was just as sharp as her mind. Where did she go so terribly wrong?_

_Something snapped._

_The Floran raspily grunted. Without much a thought, she pushed herself to her feet, knees threatening to give in again. Aroyaun felt blindly for her bat, finally shaking the snow off its dull wood and took a step forwards, followed by another. The figure of static jolted back in surprise, throwing their knife with a garbled screech. It sunk into her shoulder, as she screamed and stormed forwards; heels pounding. A sickening crunch was the last she heard from her._

_Red stained the slush and dribbled beneath the streetlights, foggy clouds of air pouring from her mouth and escaping above into the starless sky, it seemed almost as if the flowers shrouded in the night turned to look._

_A beckoning call._

Aroyaun jolted awake, gasping as her cuts jabbed at her harshly. Vivid events returned to haunt her, colorful, painful and as realistic as the others that were either of what had already happened-or things that she wasn't even sure existed. It was already agitating enough that she couldn't sleep without sentient plants moving around or talking deer that constantly asked what the time was.

Outside was empty other than the rising sun, and the ancient trunks of trees that reached into the sky, leaves unfurling to the light. She was cradled in the ex-Captains arms rather than in a bed of hay, which the Lieutenant was entirely sure what she nestled in before passing out. They were humming a soft tune,fumbling with a small bottle. It wasn’t a song she could recognize; but it sounded just like a lullaby. Sirius promptly stopped after noticing she was awake.

“ _I presume you didn’t sleep too well._ ” They commented, voice vulnerable and quiet. Sirius set the bottle down on the table, rocking in their chair the slightest bit.

“ **Yer’ not wrong.** ” The Floran grumbled, the burning in her lungs vanished with a few breaths of temperate air. She was safe, and far away from her mistakes. Usually she would be irritated about being carried or held; but it was nearly impossible for her to choose a bed of straw over pleasantly warm hugs, even with the slight discomfort in having to crane her neck. Another discomfort was to be dressed in an outfit meant for an Avian. “ **An’ why am I wearin’ this? Where’s my coat?** ”

The Novakid thoughtfully huffed. “ _Drying. You would fall ill if you kept it equipped-that, and everything else, too. Tletl provided a temporary replacement._ ”

“ **Oh.** ” She blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness around them. “ **Wait a sec-What happened to them cultists?** ”

“ _Arrested, and currently being interrogated. I was requested to assist, but I didn’t want to leave you here by yourself; which is why I was wondering if you’d like to tag along. That is, if you feel that your body is capable._ ” They wrapped their cloak around her, patiently waiting for Aroyaun’s response; which was expectantly to clamber to her feet and yawn.

They walked mostly in silence. The Lieutenant eventually slipped into her own thoughts, listening to the crisp turning of pages; tracing her hand across muted golden bricks, and sampling the fresh, burning incense at the tip of her tongue.

A lonely presence lingered in the atmosphere. One that imitated the tired shoulders of an elderly god ambling through the hallways, whispering to those with their heads bowed low, and their minds swayed to a distant song that ghosted where wings used to be. Something familiar, that made her wish to drift into the clouds.

She had to wonder if they felt it too.

The Novakid paced with indifference, standing tall and hands palmed behind their back. They acted just as if they were the same ‘ _Captain_ ’ that she knew four years ago; with a rumored heartlessness, a solitary absence from socialization, and a cold introspection. Aroyaun looked to the side as she entered the hallway, containing many cells with red screens rather than bars. Most were vacant, and stained with rusty blood that flaked onto the ground.

Tletl was expectantly flirting with the other guards, hips curved against a wall with a golden glaive slung around her shoulders lazily. Upon noticing the two, she smoothed back her feathers with a teasing giggle. “Oh—call me later, dear. Hello! I see your sapling is here and looking absolutely adorable, as always. Especially with that new outfit of hers!”

“ **C-cut that out!** ” The Lieutenant flushed orange, fumbling with her bruised fingers in embarrassment.

Sirius adjusted their translator, bright with amusement. “ _That is something that I can certainly agree on. The colors suit her well._ ”

“ **What th— _Cap’n_!** ” Aroyaun sputtered in exasperation, which didn’t help in her case when they began to chortle in response to her flustered whine.

“ _I only kid with you-_ ” The Novakid stifled another snort. “ _There is no reason to be upset that I am conveying the truth. Now, do try to behave while I..have a friendly..conversation with this prisoner. Don’t look, and preferably..cover your ears, Lieutenant._ ” They shook her gently on the shoulder and turned around, motioning expectantly for the key to a certain cell. The Avian handed to them cheerily, allowing them to step within.

Inside, a woman looked up. Her head was shaved clean, and a pungent youth emanated from her cocky grin. “So, I’m guessing you’re the big hero that took down one of our centers. Big deal.” She croaked gravelly. “You’re getting nothing from me.”

“ _I will only ask this once before resorting to other measures; where is your leader?_ ” Their tone quickly went from amicable to a gritting snarl, impatiently crossing their arms.

“Not here, that’s for sure.” The cultist hacked up a laugh, writhing in the knots of frayed, rough rope bound around her wrists. “You’re one of those..novapeople, right? If you untie me I’ll give you some beer and another surprise.” She paused, observing the creature of glowing blue. The arrogant glare was cruel in comparison to what they saw in Ali’s hesitant eyes.

It was the last line that was the most insulting to the Novakid.

“You don’t even know why I’m here.”

Sirius paced slowly, bitterly chuckling. “ _Oh, I know exactly why you’re here._ ” They loomed closer, wrapping a hand around her throat to force her eyes to them. “ _And trust my words, you’re going to pay dearly. But first you’re either going to tell me where the rest of you are hiding; or watch as I break each and every one of your fingers._ ”

Trying to struggle backwards, the cultist began coughing and wheezing up small wisps of smoke. Coarse hands attempted to smack them away, in which they only tightened their grip. “You wouldn’t. If you could hardly even hurt the Harbinger, how would you bear to hurt _me_?”

Her question was answered with the agonizing snap of her pinky finger. She choked out a scream.

“ _Do you take me for some sort of harmless, naïve fool? I have lived long enough for your bones to turn to dust a thousand times. Spit. It. Out._ ” They seized her ring finger, bending it back until it began to strain.

“Finefinefine- _fine_! Boss is in middle‘v the jungle, big dead tree. You w-wouldn’t last a _second_ —” Another crisp crack and she began hollering, kicking her feet as beads of sweat dribbled down her brow.

A pang of guilt caused them to hesitate, until they realized who it was they were breaking. “ _What are you using to gain an advantage?_ ” The ex-Captains voice was hollow, and it was uttered more a command than a question.

She screamed louder, pale from exhaustion and eyes full of frenzy. “A-Avolite! From..from the tombs-oh god-make it--”

“ _Where are the rest of you hiding, then?_ ”

“BY THE EASTERN OASIS-- _PLEASE STOP!_ ”

For a moment, they did. Their glance caught Tletl’s own as they turned around. “ _Requesting permission to knock them out._ ” The Novakid waited patiently for her to respond, as they muffled the woman’s screaming.

The Avian blinked a few times, in an admirable awe. “Sure! But don’t kill that one please, our guards will take care of that after we ask more questions.” She turned Aroyaun's head away before she could sneak a look. “You’d make a fantastic warrior of Kluex if you were an Avian. Color me proud!”

Sirius nodded silently. They ignored the desperate pleas for mercy as they dropped her to the ground and kicked her against the wall. Blood poured out of the cultist’s mouth, each impact causing her to curl more into the chilling concrete tiles. It was only minutes afterwards following a series of crunches and unpleasant snaps did they step away, nauseous from what they had done.

Whether it was the right thing to do, it made them more sick than satisfied.

...

Aroyaun anxiously glanced at the Novakid as they exited the cell, boots stained with splotches of sticky, dark blood dripping onto the floor. “ _There. You have the information you needed, and now we must take our leave._ ” They dipped their boots in water, a seafoam green glow pulsing from their sun spotted feet. Without much else of a word, the ex-Captain nudged for the Lieutenant to get moving.

She looked back at the cell, gazing at the thick red screen that had a figure with fingers bent in unnervingly unnatural ways; twitching once or twice more. “ **Jeez..Thas’ alotta screamin’ in there. Was that you?** ”

“ _No. My actions were perfectly justified in this scenario._ ” Sirius answered vaguely, pausing to slip their boots back on. “ _Do you request anything? Clothes? A new weapon?_ ” They changed the topic dismissively, fiddling with their translator.

She nodded eagerly, hugging their arm. Cultists was one thing she didn’t want on her mind right now. “ **Yeah! Ooh, and we can get you somethin’ too. Like-a document fer’ Avian culture!** ” The Floran perked up giddily, patting her feet on the tiles.

They giggled and ruffled the Lieutenant’s foliage, tone much more welcoming. “ _That is a lovely idea. Perhaps it is time I give you your own translator-It could certainly prove useful._ ”

“ **So we can go on super secret spy missions? I’m gonna be real sad if we ain’t.** ”

“ _Of course, the secret spy missions. What would an adventure be without one?_ ” The ex-Captain assured, fixing their corona back into place. “ _However, it may be awhile before we have the materials to properly modify it for that exact purpose._ ”

Rays of blinding sun shone over them as they stepped to the outside courtyard, squawking and chirping filling in place of soft murmurs. Along the golden brick roads, wagons full of birdseed and fruits of many kind were pulled with clacking, rusty wheels. Pillars overshadowed them both as guards stood behind them in the cool shade, spears and glaives dug into the tile with not as much as a grunt. Tapestries of bright blue and cloudy white, adorned with wings coiled atop spires, swaying high in the sky. Avians of almost every kind that they had ever studied bustled back and forth, some resting under trees with their friends with a book cracked wide open, and others chirping with tempting deals in hand. A few approached the two, poking and prodding curiously at the Novakid with questions that were chittered far too fast for them to be able to answer. This few turned into a little gathering as they passed down the main road.

Surprisingly, Aroyaun felt welcomed here. Even if it was an annoyance to constantly be complimented on how ‘cute’ she was-as _if_ -it was a welcome change from insults and anxious whispers passed behind her back. She shook hands with a few, smiling awkwardly and waving to anyone else. The Floran looked at Sirius, who was slowly shuffling behind her, flinching at every prod and light tug at their cloak. Usually, this much attention wouldn’t have bothered them at all; they had made many speeches in front of hundreds, but the invasion of their personal space had become overwhelming.

“Are you a messenger sent by Kluex?” One asked curiously, pushing to the front.

Another one pointed, holding the hand of a small fledgling beside them. “By the sacred land of Avos! A forged warrior of _light_!”

“Have you ever talked to the stargazers before?”

“Such hair you have-Can I touch it?”

“Do you worship Him, celestial being?”

They snatched their cloak uncomfortably, recoiling backwards from another inquisitive talon. “ _Please. Enough-I do not wish to give answers at this time. Do continue your activities..elsewhere._ ” The ex-Captain coughed a few times, shielding themselves from eye contact. They knew the Avians meant well; they would have been delighted at their curiosity and eagerness to learn, but today wasn’t the day for an interview. Aroyaun chimed in and vaguely motioned for them to shoo.

“ **Sorry folks; come back t’us later, yeah? Yer’ makin’ the ‘celestial bein’ real uncomfortable.** ” The Lieutenant crossed her arms casually, stepping to their defense. **“Go on- _git_!** ”

As the small crowd cleared, the fledgling waddled up to them with a single chirp. They looked no older than a year-with ruffled, gray feathers rounding their shape into a fuzzy ball. Their beady eyes blinked, hugging an Avoscript in their tiny claws.

Kneeling to the bird’s height, the Novakid wasn’t entirely sure what to say. They mumbled something back at Aroyaun, who in turn shrugged apologetically. “ _Greetings, child. Your guardian is located near you, why are you still here?_ ”

Blubbering chirping was the only thing they had in response. When the ex-Captain held out a finger, the child began gnawing mindlessly on it. It was only then that they realized, that they hadn’t interacted with a child since their own time at the protectorate. “ _How..adorable. Do you wish for a material possession?_ ” They asked slowly, making sure to not raise their voice too much.

Sirius made an educated guess that the continued attempt at making their glove into lunch was a yes. They used their free hand to pull something from one of the other inner pockets of their cloak, setting it on top of the book. It was a brooch, in the shape of a dainty dragonfly; sky blue etchings reflecting off of the morning sun, and wings slightly chipped. The Novakid appreciated its beauty; but the hands that had given it to them sent shivers up their spine.

In return, the toddler held out something of their own; a leaf. Just one, simple, bright orange leaf-that, and a twig. The parent seemed to finally notice the absence of their child, and hoisted them into their arms. “Oh-I’m sorry about her, Ichtaca can be such a troublemaker at times. I hope she didn’t give you any mischief, forged warrior.”

“ _Ichtaca? A wonderful name,_ ” The ex-Captain stood up, rolling their shoulders. “ _There was no difficulties involved; so there is nothing to worry about. Farewell._ ”

As the two approached the stands, Sirius patiently listened to the Floran’s rambling as they skimmed for a translator. “ **Well, color me jealous! Why don’ you hand out brooches to _me?_** ” She sarcastically drawled, shaking her hands in a jazzy manner.

They mentally rolled their eyes, counting through their available pixels. “ _I only had one within my possession. What else, in that scenario was I supposedly expected to do? It would be rude to scare the fledgling off, would it not? And in addition to that,_ ” Sighing, they carefully evaluated each one; bands in different colors and patterns that were much different when they first had one. “ _I am already ensuring you receive something thoughtful, Lieutenant._ ”

She sighed at an exaggerated volume in response to their sigh, to tease them. “ **Fair enuf’. Why a dragonfly, ‘ve all things? Ah’ thought yer’ favorite critter was a smoglin.** ”

“ _There is a colossal difference between a Heloderma suspectum and a smoglin, Aroyaun._ ” Sirius replied, somewhere between baffled and very, _very_ , amused.

“ **Same difference-** ”

This time, the Novakid interrupted her; playfully annoyed. “ _No! No, there really...isn’t._ ”

“ **Is so!** ”

“ _Is not._ ”

“ **Is so!** ”

“ _Is not!_ ”

“ **I-** ”

A merchant interrupted their bickering, “Were you going to buy my stuff, or argue about...smoglins with your friend here?” They blinked a few times, unamused by their antics.

“ _Oh-My apologies. I wish to purchase this translator, please._ ” The Novakid mumbled, shuffling their feet in embarrassment as they handed over the pixels. Promptly afterwards, they began walking towards the next stand, a little farther away.

“ **-but that still doesn’ answer my question. Where’d y’even get the thing, too?** ”

They weren’t sure if she saw them tense; but they managed nonetheless. “ _A nickname. Someone-someone..gave it to me. A gift._ ” Hesitation and disgust dripped from their voice more than they wanted to sound.

“ **Dragonfly, huh? Fittin’. Maybe I should start callin’ y..** ” She drifted off and looked up at her Captain, who had almost fallen over; shoulders quivering, and restrained hands gripping one another. Aroyaun would be sure not to bring it up anytime soon; though a few pieces in her mind clicked.

“ _No. Just..just don’t. Please._ ” Sirius sputtered; continuously forgetting about the waning hypersensitivity of venom; and visualizing their recent actions of kicking a prisoner into nothing but bruises and blood over and over again.

Disturbed, they lost their train of thought for a moment, before taking the translator and assisting the Lieutenant in putting it on. “ _I will turn it on later. Right now we need some more medicine, gears for your arm...and something for myself._ ”

“ **An’ we have a plan, right?** ”

They nodded silently, peering to make sure nobody suspicious was within earshot. “ _Simple. We travel for Cecilie’s...place to organize the supplies needed, and infiltrate their base. We find weak points, and take advantage of them quickly. Though, we may not have the advantage of a direct approach this time. Myself..and especially you, seem to be infamous to them. Which means.._ ” Sirius gestured to her expectantly, planning their worries and past associations away.

“ **It's gonna be quick an’ quiet? Disguises? Stabbin’?–** ” She perked up, almost stubbing her toe on a stray brick.

“ _We stick together. Strictly, this time. Preferably at all times._ ” The Novakid partially corrected, skimming the shelves of pill bottles. Aroyaun frowned stubbornly, but didn’t protest; understanding their intentions.

The merchant finally spoke up, adjusting their tie. “Floran seesss you are confusssed. Can Ssserichi help you look for ssomething?” They asked; giving a friendly, albeit toothy smile. “I agree that you ssshould ussse a buddy sysstem. Lotsss of sstabby purple flesssh lately; heading to the jungle, Floran presumesss?”

Sirius glanced back up in surprise, not expecting the emphasis of s’s. The Floran merchant watched almost curiously, willowy foliage obscuring most of their jade face. The tacky, Hawaiian print shirt buttoned to the collar, the khaki shorts and sandals, and the round eyeglasses glinted in the sunlight; it was clear this shopkeeper had a few bad jokes to spare. “ _Correct. I am in need of sertraline, and here's the specification._ ” They handed something to the other, with Ikeyuri’s neat handwriting.

Serichi bobbed their head in understanding, squatting under the counter to look for something; one arm leaning on the stand and the other with the doctors note between their fingers. “Oh, yesss. Serichi hasss that one. Very, very common on Earth thesse daysss. Have you been to the big, green planet?” The Merchant began rummaging through inner shelves.

“ _I have, in fact. Quite enjoyable. How about yourself?_ ”

The lanky Floran peaked their head up, setting a few bottles on the table. “Many, many timesss to get thingss for Ssserichi’s sstore. Here isss your sssertraline, fiery friend.” The dark gray container was placed gently in their hands. When they reached to pay again, they made sure to tip a little extra.

“Thank you much, ssstarpersson; perhapss our kindnesss will allow both of uss to thrive in thiss cruel galaxy. You and I are alike, who ssmell very ssstrongly of sssome who have ssseen thingsss not sso _nice_.” The shopkeeper adjusted their glasses clumsily, leaning back in their chair once more. “Sssee you sssoon, esspecially you, red sissster.” They flashed a grin at Aroyaun.

Confusion overcame them as they left. “ _Do I emit a foul aroma?_ ” Sirius asked quietly-and somewhat insecurely-while beginning to push through the blanketing leaves of the jungle.

“ **No. I think Serichi means...neva'mind.** ” She patted them on the back assuringly, stepping across a stream thickly ingrown with moss. “ **Where’we headin?** ”

“ _Blipp’s settlement._ ” They summoned their hoverbike, comforted by the quiet, revving whir of the engine. There was still so very much to do, and more after that-It would be forever before they could even consider purchasing a new ship. Yes, the ex-Captain was always happy to help, but they certainly weren't a heroic figure-it always came to them that they couldn't handle it all.

Aroyaun hopped on lazily, murmuring with gratitude as she slumped against their back.

Just a scientist; one that happened to have a bigger heart than a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im,,back sort of...sorry for the weird pacing dsbgbhdsgbhgd


	27. The Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikeyuri isn't the nicest person when he's sick; the side effects of being a lonely old man.

Ikeyuri had acquired a much worse fever than he originally thought.

Sinking into the mattress of his bed, his body was practically boiling if not for the three fans buzzing loudly next to him. Yet again he had been denied a few productive work days in favor of ‘down-time’, something he furiously despised unless it was the holidays, or the weekend-in which it was absolutely not. Perhaps it was paid time off, from all the extra shifts he had overworked himself in for sparing his fellow doctors, and maybe he could hardly walk without collapsing into a weightless pile of limbs, but that was far from the point.

The Hylotl brushed a few strands of graying hair from his sticky forehead, slowly turning to the distant noise of his kettle squealing, followed by the stove switching off. He sighed loudly, debating whether or not to call a friend or two over to help him recover. Blipp and Cyda had already generously offered to assist him, insisting that they would bring plenty of baked treats and conversation of knights and dungeons; but Ikeyuri had a hunch that two Glitch wouldn’t exactly have the understanding of sickness that another would. Foolishly enough, the Doctor ended up politely turning them down and sending the couple on their way.

So instead he begrudgingly onto his feet; each step a struggle as he continued to push down the unpleasant gurgling in his stomach. Waves of heat went up and down his spine, until he finally collapsed onto his side just a few feet away from the stove. Ikeyuri growled with frustration and sucked in a few breaths, closing his eyes just to try and not regurgitate last night’s dinner onto his newly polished floor.

His phone buzzed.  
[ **Friends, 4 members** ]  
[ **Load previous messages** ]

[ **Lt. Aroyaun** ] yo what’s good we’re heading ovr

[ **Blipp Clank** ] That’s great! We’ll be waiting for u :) ! Want me to make something 4 u 2?

[ **Cyda Clank** ] Blimey, we’ll also tuck you into bed, and read you a bedtime story while we’re at it.

[ **Blipp Clank** ] be nice!!! :(

[ **Cyda Clank** ] Only for you, bugaboo. ;)

[ **Lt. Aroyaun** ] ndnsfnndfn get a room u 2

[ **Lt. Aroyaun** ] but yea, food would be nice

He considered sending a message to either of the pair; who he had hardly talked to outside of life threatening situations. Even during the dinner party, Aroyaun seemed more interested in poking fun at Cyda or whispering things to his _technical_ boss, who only uttered a few sentences the whole time while sipping at brandy. The Hylotl wasn’t about to hear more dad jokes received on his device already by the Lieutenant, so instead he shakily brought up the private messenger again.

[ **Shinyuu** ] haha sorry to bother you, but i’m in need..of a favor. Could you set my teapot down at the table? I’ll take care of the rest,, (●´ω｀●)

Dragging himself onto the chair, Ikeyuri decked his face into the table, groaning. Before he could even set the phone down, a reply came.

[ **Captain** ] As soon as I’m capable; I will. Is there any particular reason you are incapable? Are you injured?

[ **Shinyuu** ] Not at all!;;

[ **Captain** ] If you insist. See you soon.

How much time passed afterwards; was entirely unbeknownst to himself until there was the click of his door opening, followed by footsteps inquisitively shuffling around his room. Someone picked up something and set it down on the table he had comfortably nestled his face in.

“ _Shinyuu_?”

Ikeyuri felt a hand brush his shoulder; gently nudging him. He shot up, drenched in a cold sweat; and held his head as he lurched and began to vomit on the tile, clutching his stomach rabidly. Thoughts became incoherent and messy-his head teetering back and forth before being caught before hitting the ground. His intestines were screaming; and his joints burning-it made it nearly impossible to focus on the worried voice talking to him.

Something cold was placed on top his head, and something soft underneath his neck. When the Hylotl opened his eyes; a bucket placed beside him.

“ _Why did you not alert me that you had contracted some kind of illness? I’m always happy to assist._ ” They asked softly, his bed creaking and sinking once they sat on it. The Hylotl couldn’t see much, other than their hands fidgeting with some spherical object.

He couldn’t formulate his feelings in anything other than a bitter grumble. “Because you’re always too busy to talk,” Ikeyuri stopped to hack and cough, leaning over the bucket. “Unless I need to be used. I didn’t want to _inconvenience_ you.” He hissed, watching them wince back in offense or guilt-he didn’t know. He didn’t even know what he was saying.

“ _...Oh. That isn’t-...that isn’t true at all. Except for the fact that I am..busy._ ” Sirius fell quiet--Were they really that out of touch with him? “ _Would it make you feel better for me to explain why I am?_ ”

“Lieutenant. It’s the Lieutenant.”

The Novakid set his tea on the nightstand, hands shaking. “ _I suppose you aren’t aware of our financial situation. Yes, she’s part of..why, but it’s my responsibility to take care of her. I can’t..I can’t lose someone else. We’re practically homeless right now if not for the refugee temple, Shinyuu. Cultists are infested everywhere, and nobody is doing anything about them except for us. And like your job, its physically and emotionally exhausting to do what I do-especially considering what happened,_ ” They paused, taking a deep breath to quell their rising tone of voice; considering whether or not his stab of words was simply rooted in insecurity. “ _With all things considered; I’m busy. So please, could you cut me some slack?_ ”

Ikeyuri took a long few minutes to process their words-starting soothing before stoking like the flames of a forge; and the fall again when the tensity unwinded into a mutter. The Doctor nodded slowly, times were different then-as they were now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put it like _that_ , I just..wish I had someone to talk to. You’re busy..Lieutenant is, even Cyda and his husband are often out on dates since you disbanded the cultists here.”

“ _I’ll try and find someone while you’re recovering. You should really..take breaks more often. I think you have a few things to sort out, too._ ” The ex-Captain stood, rubbing the back of their neck meekly. “ _Excuse me, I’ll be back in an hour to check on you, with sustenance and other such. I need to assist Blipp in fixing the Lieutenants arm. Do you have a favorite kind of soup?_ ”

Sluggishly, he sat up and sipped from his cup. The warmth of the brew was a welcome contrast to the chill of his body. His pain eased, and his head began to clear. “Tomato basil would be just fine.”

They brightened, lacing their hands together. “ _Oh, is that your favorite too? How pleasant. Tomato basil it is._ ”

He tried to utter his appreciation, but they were already gone when he drew his glance to the door. However, Ikeyuri did find the eye of the throne staring at him blankly from a distance-yellow sclera emitting an eerie glow, and slit pupil cutting into his nerves. The Doctor had expected they left it behind accidentally when consoling with the deep anxieties that haunted him.

What he didn’t expect was when it started to hover-and reform into an amalgamation of a silhouette, and the familiar figure faceplanting onto the carpet just a few feet away from him.

In all his monstrous glory, Ali had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!!! I Am.. Forgetful hhuuuuuu


End file.
